


They Say It Was a Concussion

by sylvieforaday



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancer Duo, M/M, Surgeon Zechs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvieforaday/pseuds/sylvieforaday
Summary: Duo takes a spill and Zechs is just what the doctor ordered.





	1. Chapter 1

The lights were too bright. Duo’s head was throbbing. There was blood everywhere, leaking from the gash just above his left eyebrow. The bandana was soaked, but at least it felt like it had finally begun to subside. The head wound was a distraction from the throbbing of his bruised hip. It was a relief when a short-haired nurse called his name.

“Maxwell. Duo, Maxwell.” She ushered them back, tucking a strand of imaginary hair behind her ear, already tucked away with a bobby pin. It was impossible to focus, but Dorothy held onto his arm stabilizing him. 

“Duo, I swear to God if you pass out again, I will kill you.” Her fingernails dug into his arm. He couldn’t help but laugh a little at her serious tone. Dorothy had always been the sister he never wanted but probably needed. She finally relinquished his arm, leaving small crescents in the red skin, when he planted himself on the exam table. 

“Hello, I’m Nurse Noin. Let’s take a look at that nasty cut.” Her gloved hands moved the bandana from his hand and replaced it with a gauze pad. “It’s not too deep. Probably just need a few stitches. The doctor will probably want to do a CT to see if you have a concussion. Now tell me about this limp you’re sporting.” Duo could feel her press harder on the pad knowing the sudden loss of pressure probably increased the bleeding. 

“It’s nothing. I fell on my hip. It’s probably just bruised.” Dismissively he waved a hand and winced as he tried to move it.

“He’s a dancer. So yes, it is imperative that his hip is looked at.” Dorothy scowled seriously at Duo, unimpressed with his pathetic attempt at charming his way back home hastily. “He’s also diabetic, who didn’t eat while he taught all day, which is why we’re in this mess.” If his hip wasn’t sore, she would have punched him in the side. They’d been dancing together as long as Duo had been dancing. She had gotten him the teaching gig at the studio to help supplement his freelance income. 

The nurse smirked, and she squeezed his shoulder. She moved across the room to pull out a glucose monitor from the drawer. There was a slight wince as he held out his hand to her and she pricked his index finger. 

“It’s a little low. I’ll see if we can find you something. Otherwise, your vitals look good I’m going to grab the doctor.” She disappeared quickly with a smirk as the door clicked behind her.

Lucrezia "Lucy" Noin moved down the hall looking for a familiar messy blonde bun and wrinkled gray scrubs. She leaned on the counter the man was notating a chart before handing it over to the intern beside him. 

“Lucy.” 

“Zechs.” 

He looked back at her with a pale raised eyebrow at her all too familiar devious expression.

“What?” Mirroring her stance his tall frame leaned onto the counter. 

“I have a beautiful dancer in exam room six with a head wound and a sore hip that might need in-depth examination.” 

Zechs didn’t even bother hiding his exhaustion with her; he rolled his eyes fervently. “Ugh, Lucy. Are you seriously letting that poor guy bleed everywhere so I could go in there and stitch him up and molest him?” A playful smirk curled at the corner of his mouth. 

“Yes. You’re always so cranky. I thought it would make your day. I mean and you’re an orthopedic surgeon, I think he’s in good hands.” She thrust his chart in the surgeon’s hands forcefully, patting his hands to seal the deal. Reluctantly he took the chart and flipped through it casually as he made his way down the hall. “Oh, Zechs he's diabetic. Catch.” She tossed him a roll of lifesavers, and he immediately remembered why he wasn’t in pediatrics. 

“Hello...Mr. Maxwell. I’m Dr. Merquise.” It took him a minute to look up from the chart, but his smile was pleasant. “It sounds like you took a pretty serious spill.” 

Duo was still holding the gauze to his head cringing at the wet spot where the blood had started seeping through the cotton. 

“Let’s get your head taken care of and then I’ll send to get some images taken so we can get a better look at that hip.” Tentatively, he removed the gauze. Duo winced at the sudden touch to his wound, no matter how gingerly the man was prodding it. It looked angry, and it was tired of being assaulted. 

Lucy followed behind him with a tray of instruments and surgical thread. Her and Duo’s gaze met and she gave him a knowing smile. “Did the candy help?” It was a gentle nudge. She knew Zechs’ bedside manner left something to be desired. 

“Candy?” Duo looked confused and winced again when Zechs pressed into the wound so he could remove a glove to reach into his pocket. 

“Here, take this so we can get your blood sugar up. Did you already inject your insulin?” It was embarrassing enough to have Dorothy hovering over him, but now he had a nurse who seemed to be flirting with him and a less than gentle doctor prodding him and nagging him.

“Thanks. Yes, I did remember to do that.” It was all Duo could muster to say, especially when this guy was about to come at him with a needle. The sight alone made his stomach turn. 

“You don’t need me to lecture you about eating and taking your insulin do you?” He paused his ministrations with the wound to meet Duo’s eyes for the first time and smiled. It was brief but - was it flirting? 

“No, I think the humiliation is enough of a lecture. I passed out in front of my entire dance class and then slipped on my sweat and apparently busted my head and cracked a mirror.” The doctor tried not to laugh, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

“This is going to hurt a little.” 

That was no lie. There was a pinch of a needle against Duo’s skin and even if he didn’t hate needles, he would rather they weren’t that close to his face. The only consolation was the spicy alluring smell wafting from the doctor with every movement he made. It was embarrassing that the slightest hint of attention had made his heartbeat race a little with every touch. He was so close on the stool that his knees brushed against his good one every time he pivoted to grab something off the tray. The cherry Lifesaver was a good distraction from the pain when he started to place the stitches through the wound. The fact that he could see the hooked needle come back into focus between the needle drivers. The shot had numbed the skin but, the gentle tug still made him queasy.

“All done. I'm going to send you down to imaging, and then I'll be back.” 

Lucy followed him out the door carting the used equipment behind her. 

““Really?” Her tone was petulant with him. A tone he was usually the beneficiary of begrudgingly. Zechs was busy signing off to have the CT and X-rays done on their little dancer, trying not to pay attention to her.

“What?” He could hardly disguise the irritation behind his eyes as he looked up at her. “Will you let me know when the images are back and I'll take a look?”

“This is why the other nurses hate you. I am a decent person and can look beyond your egotism, but they don't know you as I do.” She scoffed at him and turned around before he had the opportunity to contradict her statement. 

Duo had been fidgeting on the exam table for an hour before the blonde doctor returned. 

“Okay, Mr. Maxwell. It looks like you have a slight concussion which is probably why the lights are irritating you.” He turned half the lights off for him kindly. “I don't see anything on your x-rays for that right hip, but I'd like to do a physical exam and see your mobility range. Don't worry I work with a lot of dancers, so you're in good hands.” There was a pleasant smile behind his eyes. It was more professional now that they weren't standing so close, but Duo swallowed hard anyway. “Here stand up for me. Don't go overboard but put as much weight as you can before it hurts.” Zechs gave him his hand as he wheeled over on the stool. It was a relief when his hands were bare and not confined in latex and Duo could feel the smooth palm against his own. Just to demonstrate that he was fine he stood abruptly trying not to wince when his full weight came crashing down on the abused joint. The death grip on the doctor’s hand was enough of a giveaway. 

“Shit.” Duo pushed down into his other foot to shift his weight unequally.

“I think you’ve just got some fluid build up in the joint. I'm going to ask you to stay off of this. Just take something for the inflammation. Hot and cold therapy. You know the drill.”

Zechs was looking at him with both hands holding onto his hip. It was a little too close for his comfort, but he wasn't going to move away from it. 

“Lay down for me. I'd like to test your mobility.” Dorothy gave him a raised eyebrow, but Duo dutifully laid down on the table feeling more emboldened by the subsiding pain. Zechs moved up from the stool to stand at his feet. He pushed gently on his knee until he bent it to his chest. There was some tightness, but it was a relief that the pain was temporarily relieved. 

“I don't usually do this on the first date.” Duo smirked watching the doctor’s face heat and turn pink. He looked up to see Dorothy sniggered and he was pleased with his handiwork. The smug grin was quickly erased from his face when Dr. Merquise rotated his hip outward, and he scrunched his face with twisted agony. 

“I think it’s just ‘jammed’ a little. Stay off of it for a week and then come see me again. I would rather you don't hurt yourself more and have you in my operating room.” The blush subsided, and he was all business. It was evident he didn't fully trust Duo to take care of himself and looked toward Dorothy to make sure he made a return appointment. Duo leaned up on his forearms realizing his thigh was still loosely held by the doctor. 

“Roger that doc.” The other cringed at him as Duo gave him a mocking salute. Dr. Merquise patted his leg informally and excused himself. 

After all the waiting Duo was discharged with a few stitches and a prescription to sit on his ass and take some ibuprofen. It was not going to be easy.

Zechs, on the other hand, had Lucy to placate. She was on his case to start dating again or at least getting laid after he’d moved out of his boyfriend - correction ex-boyfriend’s - home. They were a power couple. Treize was a cardiac surgeon, the head of the department in fact. When Zechs started getting attention for his surgical skills as a resident, he made the man’s selective radar. It wasn’t a secret that he was always looking for a younger man to keep on his arm for appearances and Zechs was happy to be that arm candy. Five years of supposed bliss later, Zechs caught his partner fucking an intern in their bed. The wounds were still fresh. It wasn’t easy seeing him every day at the hospital. It was easy enough to avoid him, but Treize made sure to always page him directly when he needed an orthopedic consult even though he was one of three orthopedic surgeons on rotation. Lucy encouraged him to throw himself into his research, so he had. In the meantime, he’d been on a few dates. He had seen a few distinguished older men that all checked the same boxes as Treize, but nothing clicked. It was easier to work with hip replacements than dating, so that’s what he’d been doing. 

The young dancer who had come in a week ago was the last thing on his mind, and it didn’t register with him when the name Maxwell came up on his schedule for a consult. It was sad that it didn’t click with him until he was looking at the x-rays he’d ordered to remember that he’d asked the man to come and give him a repeat performance. With a deep breath, he opened the door. Duo looked innocuous enough. His crossed legs were a good sign for the hip. If he could focus only on being a professional doctor, he would be in the clear.

“Mr. Maxwell. I’m glad you’re back, and I see it looks like you’re a little less tender. Stitches look good they’re healing nicely. You’ll probably see them dissolve over the next week. You’ll probably even be able to pull out the stragglers, but I didn’t tell you that.” He was nervous and he was talking too much, but Duo was smiling despite his doctor’s nervous fumbling as he looked over his head. 

“Good because I’m done sitting on my ass.” With a chuckle, Zechs moved closer to him on the stool.

“Stand up for me.” Duo was compliant, and he stood easily pressing weight into the injured hip. “Looks good.” He was carefully feeling around the joint maybe lingering a little too long, but he kept his touch professional. “Lift this leg for me straight up, keep it neutral. Point and flex for me.” Duo smirked as he watched him studiously move his leg up and cheekily he just kept going past parallel until Dr. Merquise caught on to his little taunt. 

“You do work with dancers, don’t you? Speaking my language.” He didn’t need the support, but he let his fingers squeeze into the shoulder of his scrubs. They were soft and worn, and he kept his touch hesitant the way he’d been touched earlier. “You waiting for me to put my leg behind my head?” With a nervous laugh, he reached out to Duos leg and pushed down gingerly when he had extended just past parallel. 

“It looks like your mobility is good. How does it feel? I assume you’ve been keeping limber and not just sitting on your ass as I prescribed.” Two could play that game he leaned back on the small desk that had various drawers of medical equipment and supplies, moving away from Duo’s touch. He crossed his ankle over his knee, as a challenge.

“Well, it feels fine. Bruise is almost gone.” Slipping down his joggers just below his hip the once black and purple mark had faded to a yellow-green. “Do you want to buy me a drink to celebrate?” It was bold, which was kind of Duo’s mojo, but his heart still pounded as the man’s expression was stoic and unreadable. 

The obvious choice was to decline, but Zechs was stuck staring at the sliver of healing flesh still exposed just above the waist of his pants where the hem of his shirt remained pushed up. There was a nervous pause when he finally let his eyes drift back to the young dancer. He was at least ten years younger than him, but somehow he didn’t decline. “I get off at 8. There’s a bar up the street - Tipping Tina’s.” 

“Can’t wait to see you out of your scrubs.” Duo bit his full freckled bottom lip hard enough to leave it wet and flushed. It really had been too long since Zechs had been with a man, he told himself as the gesture made him want to rip the man’s clothes off and ravish that mouth right on the exam table. 

It was a wise decision not to tell Lucy about his semi-date. The nervousness he felt he blamed on being forced to have dinner with his obnoxious family, which he fully intended bailing on, but she didn't need to know that. It was later than eight when he finally got the opportunity to leave. The knee replacement he had run long and Treize insisted on his consultation before he left. Just another tick against the man, for cockblocking him one more time. 

The walk to the bar was refreshing since he was power walking the whole way there. Zipping up his leather jacket he took notice that his hair was a mess from being in a scrub cap. It was hard enough to be a man with long hair but trying to keep it from looking effeminate on top of it was another struggle. He was awarded a few looks letting it down and shaking it upside down before quickly gathering it into a messy ponytail. It wasn’t the best but, it was the best he could do in the bar’s mirrored window. 

Duo was sitting at the bar chatting up the young, more age appropriate, usual Thursday night bartender while he nursed a beer. 

“Zechs! Can I get you the usual?” Ducking his head bashfully he slid into the stool next to Duo and tried to play it off coolly. He leaned into the bar waiting for Duo to realize who the bartender was talking to. Before his eyes fully comprehended, Duo was about to tell him that he was waiting on someone, but their eyes met. Subtly, he leaned into the arm on the back of his stool. 

“Yeah. Tequila and a Pacifico. Put it on this guy’s tab.” It was subtle, but he let the tips of fingers linger on Duo’s bare arm, almost as if it were by accident. 

“If you put it on my tab, you’ll be washing dishes.” Smugly, Duo smirked turning in his stool, so they were facing one another. 

“What makes you think I have enough money to buy you a drink?” Returning the expression, Zechs took the tequila shot in one swallow before pushing the glass back across the bar. The bartender was hiding his own grin as he took the glass amused by the situation. 

“First, I looked you up online; then I saw you were a surgeon, an orthopedic surgeon on top of that. Second, I looked up how much money orthopedic surgeons make, especially ones with award-winning research under their belt.” 

Zechs took a swig of the beer before deciding his next move. “I could be highly overrated or underappreciated.” With that, Duo chuckled leaving a lull in the conversation.

“Do you want to tell me what a surgeon is doing in the ER stitching up minor head wounds?” It was an obvious ploy for a compliment, Duo was aware, but he would bait him for a little reward regardless.

“Just doing my duty. If you did your research, you’d know my research deals pretty heavily with injured dancers and athletes.” 

That smug smirk, Duo decided would have to go. He leaned in tentatively towards the other man leaning on the bar. Their noses grazed softly; his movements were shyer and more hesitant than Duo typically was, but the blonde intimidated him. His calm cockiness and smooth demeanor left him feeling off kilter. Zechs gave him no relief and kept himself grounded waiting for the dancer to make all of the moves. When their lips met, he let Duo kiss him chastely at first, but when he took his bottom lip into his mouth, he fought to keep his eyes open as a challenge. When Duo pulled back, he cocked an eyebrow at him as if he were waiting for an explanation.

“What kind of studio do you teach at?” As if nothing had happened Zechs continued, taking another sip of beer. 

“A little bit of everything. I teach hip-hop, contemporary and ballet. The company I dance with is kind of contemporary meets ballet.” Duo threaded his fingers together symbolically. “I’ll pretty much do any job that pays though. I have been many an extra in many a shitty music video.” 

Zechs watched him laugh. It was boisterous and infectious, and he smiled watching him as his own silence made the dancer nervous realizing Zechs was observing. “Where does your company perform?” 

“Jubilee Performing Arts Center downtown.” Duo looked him over squinting a little “Are you actually interested or are you just trying to get in my pants?” It was Duo’s turn to wear the smug smirk, but Zechs didn’t seem as interested in wiping it off his lips.

“I don’t fuck on the first date.” Zechs lightly chewed on his bottom lip remembering it in Duo’s mouth moments before. “Do you want to get something to eat or just sloppy drunk?” 

“Touche.” Swallowing the rest of his beer, Duo took Zechs’ hand. “It’s my turn. I know a good place that’s close. Hope you like Moroccan.” Zechs indeed did like Moroccan.

They walked down the street together. Neither in a particular hurry to let the other’s hand go. It felt comfortable. Duo was easy to relax around. Even the casual inconspicuous gestures were intimate and warm and familiar. Duo squeezed the larger hand in his and swung their arms together mindlessly enjoying the soft palm running against his.

When they arrived two blocks up the street, Zechs held the door for him, partially out of chivalry and partially to get a better look at Duo’s body in his tight jeans. What was he thinking? Duo was way too young for him, and he was entertaining the idea of taking him home after dinner. Maybe it had been too long since he’d gotten laid. The last guy he’d taken home after a tragic speed dating experience had gotten drunk and cried rather than fucked. 

The restaurant was dark, and the atmosphere was exotic. Duo didn’t let his hand go until they were sat at a table in the back, it was endearing. There was a small tea candle in a yellow carnival glass holder. It gave a romantic glow to Duo’s face as he looked at him over the menu. 

“I”m a vegetarian.” Thoughtlessly Zechs mentioned as he looked over the menu, but the confession had Duo folding the laminated menu to have a full view of his face.

“Really? How long?” Setting the menu down the younger man had intrigue on his expression.

“Ten years.” Cradling his chin in his open palm, he set his arm on top of the menu.

“Seven for me.” That indeed piqued Zechs’ interest, but the waitress broke his focus and the cadence of their conversation. “Do you want a bottle of wine?” Before the poor woman could even get a word out, Duo was looking at him crassly.

“So you are trying to get me drunk?” Playfully he set his chin on top of the back of his hand waggling his fingers and twirling a piece of curled chestnut hair around his index finger.

“I can uhm come back if you’re not ready.” She looked between the both of them nervously as if she had stumbled head first into an argument.

“No, no. Can you recommend a red?” It was time for him to take control, but Duo sat back in his chair waiting for the situation to play out.

“Uhm, the house cabernet is nice.” Softly she suggested as if he were going to yell at her.

“House cabernet it is. Thank you, ma’am.” To save the poor shy waitress, her dignity Duo waited for her to walk away.

“What if I don’t like red?” It was petulant, but he rubbed his booted foot against the surgeon’s leg as if he didn’t know what his motives were.

“Oh, did you want wine too. I was going to drink it by myself.” It was the first joke he’d cracked, and Duo graciously laughed. Under the table, Duo was less than gracious. He had his foot trailing up the inside of Zechs’ jeans until he graced up to his thigh. With a sharp grab just above the knee, Duo retreated with a less than manly whine. 

“Ohhh that's horrible. Is that some kind of orthopedic trick?” Duo was on the verge of pouting as he rubbed the offended knee wishing the touch to his thigh had been more sensual. This was not the kind of sensation he wanted to conjure up when he was alone in his bed. 

“That's a cousin trick. I do it to my little cousin all the time.” It was not above Duo, no matter how elitist the surgeon was, that he was mocking him like a petulant child. 

“Well, you've asked me about a dozen personal questions. Why did you become a surgeon?” It was more a loaded question than Duo intended. 

“Well…”The pause alone was enough of a loaded statement. “My Dad’s a politician, and he expected a lot out of me. He wanted me to be a surgeon, but I chose orthopedics because my sister is a dancer and she injured herself pretty seriously when I was in med school, and it ruined her career as a ballerina. I wanted to make a difference in people’s lives. I mean if my hand were crushed my career would be over like that.” He snapped his fingers for dramatic effect, but Duo seemed surprised by the genuine answer. In fact, Zechs himself was a little taken back by his own ease. “It makes the endless hours long surgeries worth it because I could be saving someone’s gift.” It was his turn to run his fingers along the straggler hairs that didn't want to remain in the ponytail. “I just realized how narcissistic that sounded. I just meant it gives me purpose and it hits close to home. I'm not curing cancer or anything.” With a roll of his eyes, he pleaded for Duo to say something silently to keep him from blathering on. 

“I get it. I'm a dancer. That's my job, and I don't know who I would be if I couldn't do it anymore.” 

The awkward silence was a little consuming, and they were relieved when the wine arrived. The dinner that had started as a segue into a night messing up the sheets had gotten a little too intimate. 

“Why don't you order since you've been here.” Duo had to admit he was loving that smile and the game they were playing, so he ordered. This doctor knew how to charm, and he was lapping it up. Duo ordered a few dishes for them to share, playing up the romantic aspect of sharing, hands brushing as they used the khobz in lieu of silverware. 

“I’m glad you like spicy food.” Zechs smirked at him as if there was some innuendo hiding there. “I refused to call a guy back after he told me he was a “meat and potatoes” guy.” The wine was starting to make him loosen up, and he laughed taking another sip and topping off both of their glasses.

“Well, well so we are a snob.” Duo took another ginger sip of the wine holding the flatbread in his other hand, taking a generous amount of harissa hummus. 

Before he could even begin to think of how to respond, Zechs chuckled, because there was no denying the truth - he was a bit of a snob. “Yeah, yeah.” Dismissively he waved his hands in defeat. “I guess I am a little bit of a snob, but I don’t understand people that don’t like to try new things.” 

“Well do you cook at least? Because I don’t date men that can’t cook.” With a cheeky smile, Duo put the bite into his mouth, licking the remaining dip from his thumb. 

“I do cook. If you’re looking for a home cooked meal, I’d humor you.” Even to Zechs it sounded pretentious, but he took a heavy sip from his wine instead of worrying about it. He used to cook for Treize all the time, and now that he was alone the magic was gone from the act. He’d tried to cook for a few dates, but that was always a loaded offer. If you invite someone over for dinner, they automatically assume you’re going to put out.

“I’d like that.” 

Zechs walked him home. It was the chivalrous thing to do since he lived so close. It was a lovely older building, and they stopped on the steps. Zechs didn’t want to be presumptuous and follow him in - that would be pretentious.

“Do you want to come up for some coffee?” Duo spun his keys around his index finger and tucked a strand of wavy hair behind his ear. 

“Why don’t you ask me again the next time we go out.” With Zechs standing on the step below they were on the same height level, which he used to his advantage. Cupping the back of Duo’s neck he pulled him forward coaxingly until their lips brushed. He was more enthusiastic for this kiss but, he held back not wanting to give away how much he did want to follow him up the stairs into his apartment. Duo tilted his head searching for more, wanting inside the other’s mouth. His fingers ran across hints of stubble on the doctor’s jaw. It was then that Zechs pulled back leaving the dancer sighing heavily at the sudden lack of heat. “Good night Duo.” He placed another careful kiss to his jaw before squeezing his hand and started walking back down the concrete steps.

“Hey, Zechs.” Duo had to clear his throat to not sound so mousey but his voice still came out hesitant. Still feeling the heat and wetness on his lips.

“Hmm?” He turned back around from the bottom of the steps with his hands fisted in the pockets of his leather jacket. 

“Do I have to make an appointment first?” 

“You’ll have to call the receptionist.” 

They returned each other’s smiles playfully, and he watched Duo walk into his building.


	2. Chapter 2

A morning person, he was not but that is when surgeries tended to be scheduled so Zechs was there at five am running around his neighborhood before he had to be at work in an hour. It was a mental effort to try and keep himself from thinking about the date he’d had three days ago and had yet to receive a call. Lucy was starting to catch on that he was in a worse mood than usual, and that was unbearable.

 

The minute he walked into the hospital, he hadn’t even changed into scrubs yet and Lucy was already on top of him - both physically and metaphorically.

 

“So, you’re later than normal.” There was a wiggle to her eyebrows, like he would be in such a bad mood and late if he had gotten lucky last night. The minute he’d had the thought, he regretted it. The last guy he’d almost gotten lucky with cried afterwards, so he shouldn’t jinx himself.

 

“I woke-up late and screwed up my routine.” Zechs was terse, and walked towards their locker room - if you could call the tiny bathroom and broom closet a locker room. It was unfortunately unisex, and Lucy was wasting no time following him as he undressed. They had long forgone the awkwardness of seeing each other naked. Just when he had stripped down to his unimaginative black boxer briefs, his phone chimed. Standing there nearly naked in front of Lucy he stopped to check and sure enough it was Duo Maxwell.

 

**Are you free Saturday night?**

**Maybe brunch Sunday Morning too? ;)**

 

It wasn’t until he looked up and started pulling his scrubs on that he realized Lucy was staring at him a little flabbergasted.

 

“What?” With a nervous chuckle he set his phone down to slip the scrub top over his head.

 

“First, you’re worse than a girl mussing with your hair.” She commented as he pulled the thick strands into a half hazardous bun trying to avoid eye contact with her. “Second, what the fuck? Who did you just get a text from?” Accusingly, she perched her hands on her hips impatience all over her face. “Please tell me you didn’t start sleeping with Treize again? You’re better than that motherfucker.” 

 

Exhausted Zechs shoved his bag into a too small locker without even bothering to lock it. “Of course not. I’m not that desperate.” The only problem was, part of him still was. It was a big relationship for him. He was the only man he’d moved in with, who he could have envisioned himself spending his life with. WIth a heavy sigh he decided to be honest with her because he was only fighting the inevitable. She was a master snoop and endlessly bossy. “It was Duo.” 

 

At first, she looked at him a little confused but eventually the name came to her and she smiled. “First date?”

 

“Second.” The surprise on her face was enough. He quickly texted Duo back before he started his shift and would inevitably forget and crash the minute he got home. 

 

**_Count me in_ ** **.**

 

“You didn’t tell me you went out with him.” There was hesitancy and a little hurt playing in the back of her throat.

 

“We had dinner after he came in for a follow up. It wasn’t a big deal. I walked him home and we kissed goodnight, that’s all.” At that Lucy slugged his arm. “Oww! Was that necessary?” 

 

“You are such a stubborn asshole. Not a big deal? You’re over here doey eyed with that stupid smile on your face. I’ve set you up with so many guys and none of them have had you tripping over yourself.” It was her genuine angry tell, when she started to insult him belligerently until he was forced to interrupt her.

 

“Lucy, Lucy. We had a good time. It was casual. He likes food. I like food. He likes the ballet. I like the ballet. It’s somewhere to start. We aren’t star crossed lovers bound and determined to runaway for our forbidden love. Plus he’s too young for me. He won’t stay interested.” 

 

The sarcasm was not amusing to her at all. “We will see.” One more punch to the arm and she left him rubbing his shoulder as she walked away. “Don’t try and keep things from me.” She tossed for good measure over her shoulder.

 

It was thirty minutes into his conversation with Treize, and he was still there. It had been over a year since their split, so the man had decided Zechs and he could be friends and all was forgiven. It was the first time in a long time that talking to him didn’t leave him wanting to jump out the window. As a usual occurrence he was skipping lunch and eating peanut M&Ms which Treize was scolding him about, but he didn’t want to get trapped in the cafeteria forced to sit with him. 

 

“What are you smiling about.” Suddenly Treize realized he wasn’t paying attention which only made Zechs laugh more. He shook out a few M&Ms picking them out by color and eating them in a specific order. A habit he’d developed as a coping mechanism. 

 

“Nothing. I’m just in a good mood today. It’s Friday, I have this weekend off I’m reconstructing an ACL this afternoon and replacing a shoulder who could complain.” There was a smug satisfied smirk playing across his face. It was a sweet feeling of revenge when Treize was disappointed that he wasn’t his usual bitter annoyed self. Even Zechs had forgotten a little that he was an enjoyable person. “Anyway, good luck on walking your interns through their first angioplasty.” There was nothing more satisfying than walking away and having the last word.

 

The only thing that dampened his mood was the annoying resident that was stuck on his service. He was constantly taking notes and asked him for a play-by-play of everything he was doing. Down to how he washed his hands. It wasn’t the way he wanted to spend setting a broken arm but here they were. It was a relatively easy procedure, he had to place a few pins but nothing the young kid wouldn’t easily recover from. The resident watched him tediously and Zechs could tell he was anxious because he couldn’t take notes.

 

“Stop, you’re making the patient nervous and he’s unconscious.” Finally Zechs demanded as the resident was hovering over the ER nurse. Sally Po and he had worked together for a long time and she respected the way Zechs kept his OR. He was always calm and careful, and he enjoyed the quiet. Sally looked at him relieved when he finally spoke up, but the inexperienced surgeon looked at him wide-eyed in disbelief. “Do you want to observe or not?” There was a pause where they looked at eachother and he finally settled into one spot giving a respectable distance between himself and the nurse. “Do you see where I placed the pins?” A simple nod was given to Zechs and he accepted it and moved on. 

 

After they had closed the resident finally spoke as he was pulling off his gown and washing his hands meticulously.

 

“How do you get your stitches so tight, they’re perfect.” It was the first time he’d really even spoken to Zechs, which immediately made him feel guilty. It finally hit him that it was him. He had intimidated him and made him a fidgety mess.

 

“It’s not that they’re tight, it’s the angle of the stitches that makes them look so clean. I can show you sometime in the lab.” A subtle smile played across his lips as the young surgeon nodded eagerly before getting a page and leaving abruptly. “Not that I was talking to you or whatever.” He said to the empty prep room. 

 

It was Duo’s text message that woke him up Saturday afternoon. He hadn't gotten off the clock until late and he'd finally gone to sleep at three am. 

 

**What are you up to beautiful?**

 

There was an embarrassingly goofy smile on his face. He was lucky it was just a text and he could keep himself dignified. 

 

**_Well, I don't know about beautiful. I worked late and I just woke up._ **

 

The pause between messages had him biting his lip. He rolled over onto his stomach propping himself up on an elbow. 

 

**I can't wait to see you first thing in the morning. Sex hair and hickeys all over.**

 

The conversation had him feeling like a teenager but he set the phone down out of his league. 

 

**Hopefully the skin biting will make up for the favor I'm about to ask for…**

 

He knew this quick and dirty casual thing was going to be more trouble than it was worth. His stomach turned as he waited. 

 

**I have a friend who’s playing at a club downtown and I owe him a favor. Would you mind if we stopped by? I’ll make it worth your while.**

 

**_How bad is this friend’s music?_ **

 

**Somewhere between dumpster fire and natural disaster, but hey the booze is on me.**

 

**_I guess. Count me in. What time?_ **

  
  


Eight it was. 

 

Zechs indulged himself in a nap before trying to decide what one wears to a dumpster fire. He spent most of his time in scrubs so his wardrobe was less than imaginative. He kept it simple jeans and a t-shirt with his fashionable leather jacket, in case the club was nicer than he had let on. 

 

By the time he had taken the train down to Duo’s neighborhood he was already sitting on the steps in front of his building leaning back onto his forearms. 

 

“I'm sorry sir I'm actually looking for Dr. Merquise. He actually looks a lot like you, but way more serious.” There was a cocky fox-like grin spread across Duo’s lips as he crossed his left ankle over the right. Zechs didn't react he only took in the view. His shoulder length hair was pulled over his left shoulder, curled at the ends. Casual had been a good choice. Duo was wearing tight black jeans with a flannel shirt and a well-loved denim jacket with the sleeves cuffed. It fondly reminded him of his teens where he fully indulged in the grunge scene. 

 

“Well my poor little street urchin I'll see if I can find your daddy.” The cheeky retort had them both laughing as Zechs held out his hand to him. “Didn't your rich doctor tell you not to talk to strange men with bad intentions.” Duo took his hand firmly and hoisted himself up. 

 

“I only talk to strange men with bad intentions.” Without hesitation he grabbed the back of Zechs neck with little regard to the long silky hair pulled back. Tangling the strands between his fingertips, he let their lips brush tentatively at first. Zechs gave in letting his tongue run along the other’s smiling lower lip before being granted access into the hot recesses of his mouth. They gave Duo’s neighbor a show. As she catcalled, Duo reached down and squeezed Zechs’ ass firmly breaking the intensity of the kiss. 

 

“I thought you wanted to go out? Did you want to carry me back to your cave instead?” With that, Duo did little more than roll his eyes unable to come up with a witty retort. Instead, he took Zechs’ hand letting their fingers intertwine comfortably and pulled him along. 

 

It was a comfortable quiet walk and Duo never let go of his hand until they stopped abruptly in front of the club. 

 

“I have to warn you my friends are a lot.”

 

Zechs could only quirk an eyebrow while Duo shrugged apologetically for something that hadn't yet happened.  _ Oh boy,  _ he thought to himself, what had he agreed to?

 

Duo’s eyes shifted nervously spotting the group of his friends immediately. They were waving and whistling as he sauntered towards them with an exaggerated cat-walk. 

 

“Gentlemen and gentlewomen.” He announced himself placing his fingertips against the table. Zechs only recognized Dorothy who had brought him to the hospital. The blonde woman smirked at the surgeon with recognition. “This is Zechs. Zechs this obnoxious man is Trowa he’s our little starlet’s lover, you know Dorothy, this is her girlfriend Hilde and this man Wufei here is the only responsible one in this pile of degenerates.” 

 

“Fuck you Maxwell.” Trowa smirked taking a sip from his beer giving him a knowing smile. “We dance in the same company.” He further explained. “It’s nice to meet you Zechs.” The rest of them seemed more focused on looking at him rather than actually talking to him. Duo finally reached over and wrapped an arm around him to whisper hotly in his ear.

 

“Why don’t you get us a couple of drinks so I don’t leave you alone with these crazies.” Duo was suddenly aware that he was being bossy and controlling but, Zechs didn’t seem to mind he only pulled him in closer.

 

“You owe me for this later.”

 

“Baby, I always show my dates a good time.” 

 

No one even seemed to bat an eye when Duo practically wrapping himself around the other, but perhaps that was more of a personality trait than part of his flirting routine. With an eye roll he detached the toned body patting the taut stomach, and ran his fingers across the defined muscles through his shirt. He could feel Duo shutter slightly under his touch. Walking up to the bar he gave Duo a show and moved slowly, without purpose. Knowing Duo was watching, he leaned over the bar letting him check out his ass as he pressed his heel into the foot railing of the bar. He was just about to order a few beers when he felt a determined hand warmed in the  back pocket of his jeans cupping the flesh there shamelessly.

 

“I was going to let you order, but I wanted you to know that this is a hard liquor kind of night and I really felt that you were going to order beer.” It was a wet humid whisper in his ear and he smirked at the request. Zechs tried to push aside the insecure assumption that he was really just trying to distance himself from his friends and more that he just couldn’t resist him. 

 

“Maker’s Manhattan.” Suddenly Zechs was gesturing toward Duo for his drink of choice.

 

“Gibson Martini, Tanqueray.” Duo admitted smiling and leaning into Zechs’ body heat.

 

“No olives for you?” Zechs questioned softly as the bartender moved to fulfill their order.

 

“I”m not a fan. I didn’t want to admit it before since you were enjoying the tapenade and mentioned mr. meat potatoes so…” He trailed off softly before Zechs stifled his admission with a soft kiss that was merely a brush between lips. It was the last thing on his mind. It was just olives after all not his entire way of living.

 

“I don’t care if you like olives. You have good taste in gin.” The gentle kiss deepened momentarily with a subtle battle of tongues before the bartender was handing Zechs his credit card back. He was too old to be necking like a teenager, but here he was. 

 

“You are certainly giving them something to gossip about.” Duo pulled back almost shyly, more hesitant than Zechs expected him to be.

 

“Is that not what we are doing here?” Taking a sip of his drink they walked shoulder to shoulder back towards the gaggle of laughter coming from the group of friends they had abandoned on the pursuit of liquor. 

 

Just as they sat down and moments before Trowa had the opportunity to saying something humiliating a shy blonde man was sitting on stage with just a microphone and a keyboard.

 

“You may need another drink before this starts.” Duo patted his thigh a little too high to be friendly, but he didn’t pull away. He just took another sip from the martini glass. 

 

It wasn’t quite natural disaster bad, but it was certainly a dumpster fire. The only audience member that wasn’t fighting a grimace was Trowa. The only explanation for his admiring expression plastered there was solely to ensure that he got some when they got home. The poor guy was horribly off key, but that was only the first olfactory assault that he was providing. Duo’s eyebrows were perched high on his brow trying to keep them from giving away the grimace that was pulling his lips into a taut line. The only redeeming part of the experience was Duo’s hand digging into his thigh. 

 

The half an hour set felt like an eternity, but when he finally smiled and took a shy bow it was finally over. He thanked the audience and there was a sad cacophony of claps that were mostly coming from their table. Everyone else hadn’t really stopped what they were doing to even listen. 

 

“Please fix your faces so he doesn’t know how horrible he is.” Trowa scowled at them harshly and Wufei rolled his eyes dramatically crossing his arms across his chest.

 

“No worries Tro, we fix our faces so you don’t know how horrible of a dancer you are.” A sly smirk crawled across Duo’s pouty lips as he took another ginger sip of his glass. There was no witty reply only a kick from under the table that sounded like it hit Duo straight in the middle of his shin. The dancer winced and rubbed it crossly. “Why the legs, why always the legs?” Throwing his hands up no one really knew what he was talking about, but Zechs laughed remembering his surly dislike of his treatment of the same leg.

 

The laughter halted when the blonde musician appeared between Duo and Zechs wrapping warm arms around the both of them.

 

“Who’s the new guy?” There was a shifty smirk crawling across his lips, and it only served to make Duo blush. Zechs tensed at the stranger squeezing into his shoulder and was relieved when he took a step back to get a better look at him.

  
“This is Duo’s new personal physician.” Dorothy smirked looking towards Wufei waiting for realization.

 

“Wait you’re the doctor that stitched up Maxwell’s head wound?” Wufei had been detached for most of the evening but for some reason that knowledge peaked his interest.

 

“Uhm, yes.” There was hesitation in the back of the doctor’s throat, trying to decide if he was about to be critiqued or not.

 

“Nice. Pretty clean for an ER doc.” 

 

“Wufei’s a dermatologist.” Duo explained casually ignoring the fact that the fellow doctor was obviously sizing him up. It was easier to let him have the upper hand than to straight up brag in front of people who were not his friends.

 

“You have no idea how many people come in with horrible scars from stitches that I have to clean up.” With a cocky eye roll he took a sip from the glass of water in front of him. 

 

“Well, Zechs is a surgeon.” Duo shamelessly bragged, enough that Zechs’ questioned who he was trying to impress here.

 

“I’m an orthopedic surgeon so they asked for a consult since there was possible injury to the hip.” Even he was embarrassed by the inevitable brag, but they were all looking at him curiously.

 

“That must have been one hell of a consult.” Dorothy took a sip from her beer diverting her eyes as Hilde gently backhanded her arm in retaliation for her boldness. 

 

To alleviate the tension, Zechs nervously laughed. “I’ve been told I’m very good with my hands.” Duo scoffed at the comment wrapping his foot around the leg of the surgeon. Up to his old tricks again. Subtle he was not. 

 

“Well I’m glad to know I won’t have to front Duo’s medical expenses because he’s clumsy.” Quatre smirked pressing a kiss to the side of Duo’s face. Just at the corner of his mouth while he grasped the man’s cheeks firmly between his fingers. Trowa gave him a devious grin as he gestured the blonde “musician” with a curl of his index finger. Zechs grew up in a very conservative household and watching Quatre just saunter up and place himself heavy in Trowa’s lap without any care for who was watching was enviable. “Please tell me you didn’t actually install that stripper pole in your apartment?” The look Quatre was giving him was a cross between intrigue and chastizing. 

 

“Of course I installed it! It’s a lucrative side business.” With a characteristic crooked grin Duo ate the pickled cocktail onions at the bottom of his glass. Even as his blonde date was looking at him with surprise and intrigue he still didn’t elaborate. “I’ll show you later. Or, you can take my Thursday night class.” He returned the favor squeezing hard on Zechs’ knee; to his dismay it did not have the same hideous reaction it had given him. 

 

“So Zechs tell us all your deep dark secrets.” It was the worst question anyone who was shy could be asked, and he was fighting the urge to ostrich his way out of the situation. Quatre took a sip from the drink Trowa had ordered for him waiting patiently and properly for an answer. 

 

“If I told you that, I’d have to kill you.” It was perfectly evasive to keep from talking about himself with an eyebrow raised he crossed his legs slouching a little into the back of his chair. Trowa laughed but Quatre seemed more annoyed than amused. 

 

It was a relief when they began to talk amongst themselves, poking fun at Quatre and his horrible performance. Duo gestured to his empty glass and he picked up the cherry from the bottom of the glass.  He bit into it separating the stem from the flesh. It was overly sweet but he quickly swallowed it taking the stem into his mouth tying a quick knot before dropping it back to the bottom of the glass.

 

“Man of many talents.” Duo draped a warm hand across his chest not shying away from letting his fingertips brush his nipples. “Is that a requirement for med school?” 

 

“In fact it is.” He placed his hand on the back of Duo’s before it had an opportunity to sneak any lower down his chest. “Otherwise, they force you into dermatology.” It was a whisper into Duo’s ear as he leaned down, but he laughed rambunctiously standing with their glasses threaded between his fingers. 

 

“So you must be a resident, right?” Wufei continued, but Zechs was patient. In the back of his mind he wondered if Duo and him had been lovers and he was trying to knock him down a few pegs but Duo seemed carefree per usual. 

 

“I just finished my fellowship at Columbia. I work at Greysmith in Greenwich.” The nerves and doubt he fettered. He simply interlaced his fingers letting them rest on his stomach casually, letting the man look him over. It wasn’t that Wufei wasn’t attractive. His dark eyes were shaded with dark eyelashes, and the intensity in his expression was alluring. Nonetheless, he wasn’t about to get in a pissing match over something he wasn’t even sure was happening yet.

 

“You must be older than you look.” There was a sharp upturn at the corner of the fellow doctor’s lips before Quatre leaned over to slap him in the stomach a little firmer than playful.

 

“I’m thirty-three.” Everyone’s eyes darted to him at the candid confession, it occurred to him that he hadn’t even asked how old Duo was, which suddenly made him nervous now. 

 

“I’m twenty-five don’t shit your pants. I’m of age.” Relief washed over him as Duo returned placing another drink in front of him. “I also looked up how old you were and creeped on your Facebook. You can tell me who Treize is later.” With a strong squeeze to his shoulder, Duo pressed the length of his body against Zechs, as if there wasn’t enough space for him to slink into his chair.

 

Trowa scoffed dramatically. “You’re such a fucking creep Maxwell.” There was no denial coming from Duo’s mouth.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The walk back to Duo’s apartment was quiet and the cocky laughter Duo had been swaggering around all night had faded. Zechs was hesitant to call it nerves, but it sure seemed like he was nervous, especially since he had invited him up their previous date. Before Duo could get a chance to begin the walk up to his steps, he grabbed his arm forcing him to turn around. 

 

“Do you want me to come up?” 

 

There was a confused expression across Duo’s face trying to figure out why he was asking. “Yes, I do.” They both paused momentarily - Duo assessing Zechs intentions and Zechs assessing Duo’s sudden flighty attitude. 

 

“Okay.” He followed behind him, feeling emboldened by the upper hand he had somehow gotten. “Are you nervous?” Zechs’ hands were in his pockets and he bumped Duo’s arm softly with his crooked elbow.

 

There was a soft nervous chuckle as Duo fumbled with the keys. The gesture was more revealing than he had intended it to be. “A little yeah. It’s been a while for me. I’m a little out of practice.” He didn’t want to reveal that it had been a while for him because he’d had his heart broken. 

 

There the infamous stripper pole was right in the entry way. There were a few colorful floor pillows around it almost like it was a centerpiece made to sit around. 

 

“Where’s my show?” Gesturing towards the pole with a smirk he watched Duo loosen up, slipping out of his jacket to throw on the back of the couch. 

 

“Why don’t you sit on the floor and find out?” Slowly, Duo unbuttoned his flannel shirt with one hand gesturing him closer with the other. He noticed the gold linked bracelet on his wrist that slid up his forearm with the gesture. A subtle sentimental thing, that he suddenly wanted to know the history of. Under the shirt he could see the muscle definition of his shoulders and the light dusting of freckled peaking out from the white tank top underneath. It was easy to see that Duo had a dancer’s body, but his movements only solidified Zechs’ opinions. He watched him with a cool gaze leaning back on the pillows with his hands behind him. Duo used his arms to make his way up the shiny metal pole easily, and pedaled his legs into an easy left split. It was really just bragging but Zechs smirked at the private show. Long legs curled around to slow his descent. His back was arched, hands fisted behind him. It was too much for Zechs to resist. He stood up and those strong thighs unwrapped from the pole to make their way around his waist pulling him in closer until Duo’s arched back pushed their chests together. “I thought you wanted a show and tell?” The smug smirk on his face was erased when he felt Zechs lift him, and take the weight of his body from his arms. There was this sudden tenderness there when Zechs looked at him. It was too intimate so he wrapped his arms around his neck tightly. Nudging Duo’s chin up, Zechs pressed his open mouth across his jaw down the side of his neck until he felt him exhale. When Zechs moaned at his motions and squeezed his fingers into the backs of his thighs, he bit into the sensitive juncture of neck and shoulder. The red mark he soothed blowing cool air softly before lapping hotly with his tongue.    
  
“I thought I’d do a little showing of my own.” Zechs pulled away not allowing him to drop their gaze, and stared back into the dark blue eyes, almost gray. They were searching, but Zechs gave him no answers. 

 

“My bedroom’s the first door.” The long craned neck was too much for Zechs to resist. He pressed his lips softly and ghosted them in a clear path under his jaw. Strong thighs squeezed his waist almost tight enough to knock the wind out of him, and it was euphoric. Everything was happening in slow motion like it wasn’t happening to him. Duo was watching it happen to somebody else. 

 

Duo’s hand reached out to grab the pull chain of the lamp on his way down flat backed on the mattress. Zechs untangled the limbs crossed behind on the small of his back smirking as Duo propped himself on his elbows to observe. There was still reservation in Duo’s eyes as Zechs extended one leg at a time running his hands under the denim to unlace each worn black boot at a time. They fell carelessly on the scuffed hardwood floor. He placed reverent kisses down the sides of his ankles as he pulled off his socks. The gentleness was a little too tender for Duo so he reached down popping the button fly of his jeans to encourage Zechs to meet him with the same fervent urgency. 

 

“Do you want me?” There was a cheshire grin spread across Duo’s lips but Zechs wasn’t interested in joking with him. He leaned into him covering his body with his own. Pressing his lips firmly against Duo’s, he was relieved when his lips were met with a firm rebuttal. Duo reached behind Zechs to pull the elastic from his hair. The gesture suddenly, vulnerable with both of them looking at one another. Suddenly, Duo’s hands were digging into the long blonde strands  hanging just over Zechs shoulder. 

 

“So much sweetheart.” Zechs let his lips trail down under his ear sucking onto the earlobe with a triplet of hoops before his tongue licked hotly down into the nape of his neck. Duo arched his hips slipping out of the denim so their hips contacted sharply. “I want to taste you.” The only response Zechs received was a strangled groan as Duo rocked against him kicking his jeans to the floor. Warm breath covered Duo’s body as Zechs pushed up his shirt and connected the constellation of freckles around his navel with his tongue. Clutching at the bedsheets, Duo groaned loudly and arched up into him searching for more contact. Surprising him, Zechs pulled him around so his back was to him limply his head fell back onto his shoulder. Their hands intertwined over Duo’s stomach and the skin flexed at his touch. Duo was quick to slip completely out of his tank top, not letting Zechs’ hands drift too far from his body. “Lay down for me.” Firmly, Zechs pushed him onto the mattress face first moving his thighs apart with his knees, as he moved to crawl between them. Duo completely lost himself, overwhelmed in sensation. 

 

“Just go slow.” Lazily and breathless Duo requested softly, the lamp pouring yellow light over his soft expression. It ached a little to see that Duo was expecting him to just take what he wanted rather than ask. It was the first time he realized how much younger Duo was than him. It was the first time it really mattered. The realization didn’t stop him from continuing, it only gave him reason for a detour. His tongue made a defined path from the back of Duo’s neck down every bump of his spine. Stopping to suck harshly between his shoulder blades, past his ribs and down at the base of his spine. Duo’s eyes rolled back and the dark blue disappeared into white. Hands grasped the sheets and he let out a breath he’d been holding in anticipation. 

 

“Don’t worry lover. I know how to show my dates a good time too.” With a chuckle Zechs peeled the grey briefs from Duo’s body, the last semblance of a barrier between them. Duo was in no shape to deny him of anything, but he tensed his thighs as Zechs parted his cheeks with his thumbs. It didn’t help him relax feeling the man’s silky blonde hair trail over his thighs, and his hot breath pouring over his skin. Duo’s inexperience showed, he didn’t know what move was next. Zechs’ tongue made a pointed path from his perineum to circle his anus. He held on to Duo’s hips expectantly, as he worked his tongue into him maddeningly slow. Duo’s surprise was evident; he gasped lifting his head from the mattress. 

 

“Oh my God.” Zechs pulled his hair eliciting the first unbridled moan from Duo’s mouth. “Please God, fuck me with your fingers. Please.” Duo pushed himself up on his hands, his hips reaching back shamelessly for more. It was all moving fast now, Duo was eager, Zechs was eager, but he wasn’t going to let Duo rush him. Duo was close enough to the nightstand to reach in blindly searching for the lube and a foil wrapper to hand back to him. Taking them from him, he sucked on the pulse point at his wrist which only kept him writhing underneath him. Slick fingers teased him putting pressure onto his entrance and Duo was licking his lips pushing his hips back greedily. When two fingers entered him purposefully unfocused he whined. Zechs was on his knees behind him letting his hand trail over Duo’s spine, the other pumping a twosome of fingers inside his soon to be lover. As if Duo wasn’t already unraveled, he dipped his head to let his tongue circle around his pulsing fingers. Duo was trembling, mumbling what he interpreted wishfully as his name. “I want to ride you.” Duo suddenly stated. The whining overstimulated mess he had gotten himself into only made him want to control Zechs. It was his turn to take over. 

 

“Where do you want me?” Zechs’ eyes were icy and intensely warm all at once, when Duo looked back at him. 

 

“Take your clothes off and then right here.” Cocky and headstrong, Duo patted the mattress smoothing his hands over the warm blankets. He watched Duo watch him remove his clothes before returning to the bed. Zechs was leaning back onto his forearms at the end of the bed and Duo crawled to him onto his lap trapping his lean body between his thighs. The condom, he rolled down over the head with his hands and finished the job with his mouth. His eyes shot a devious look, as Zechs gave a throaty husky chuckle with his head leaned back, and moaned softly.Rocking forward, he positioned his body over him and grabbed at Zechs’ neck pulling him close. The look Zechs gave him sent chills to his core. It was tender and vulnerable. Duo ran his free hand over Zechs’ chest making his way up making a map of harsh angles and curves. Zechs’ hands were firmly placed on the crest of his hips as he sunk himself deep inside of him at a languid pace. Duo rolled his head back and held back a moan, biting into his bottom lip. When Duo began setting the pace he leaned in for a better angle until they were both groaning into each other’s open mouths. It still burned, but the intense deep pressure was different than he was used to. It was so pleasurable, it was almost painful. It was all too overwhelming and he closed his eyes raking his fingers through the silky blond hair trailing over his lover’s shoulders.

 

“Oh, baby fuck me harder.” Duo pulled back on Zechs’ hair hard when he didn’t immediately give him what he had requested. Fingers twisted into the tresses, unforgiving in force. Biting at his lips, he felt Zechs’ firm warm hands on his hips moving to meet his motions. Duo needed the other man to move, the direct stimulation was too much and he couldn’t focus. It gave him more opportunity to roll his hips while Zechs’ thrusted into him. He craved the contact and desperately wrapped his arms around Zechs. With a growl, Zechs grabbed his waist and really started to thrust mercilessly deep into him until Duo’s thighs were trembling around him squeezing hard. Feeling his resolve waning, Zechs moved his hand hurriedly over Duo’s erection and it didn’t take much for Duo to come. It was sticky between them, and Duo gave an exhausted satisfied cry through his gritted teeth. Duo collapsed onto him clinging tightly as he continued to thrust into him chasing Duo’s still spasming body. Still trembling, Duo felt the blonde come squeezing his hips and biting into his chest to stifle a moan. It was firm enough that it would leave a nice mouth shaped bruise in the morning.

 

There was a slight moment of awkwardness as they looked at each other, but Zechs’ combed both his hands through Duo’s hair and he in turn kissed the man’s palm as it cupped around his jaw. It wasn’t the one-night stand Duo had bargained for. He chased away a feeling of regret and guilt, that he felt so exposed.

 

With unsteady legs, Duo swung his legs over the bed carefully removing the condom taking it with him to the bathroom across the hall. It gave him a minute to catch his breath and calculate.

 

Zechs crossed his legs, ankle over ankle. With a heavy sigh he attempted to finger comb his sex hair, but there was a surprising accumultaion of sticky come drying on the ends. It was one of the dangers of being gay and having long hair. It still made him smile with a sense of pride.

 

“Oh fuck. I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I got come in your hair.” Duo grimaced suddenly embarrassed now that he wasn’t clawing at him. “Here let me get you a towel.” Before he could move Zechs grabbed his wrist gently.

 

“It’s not a big deal. I don’t care. I’m glad you had that much fun.” 

 

“No, it’s really gross. I’m sorry. You must-” Before he could finish Zechs kissed him with too much tongue for assurance that he couldn’t finish his statement.

 

“I just had my tongue in your ass, I’m not grossed out by getting semen in my hair.” Duo chuckled against his lips. The thought of where that mouth had been made him shudder. The heat was interrupted by mewling and Zechs’ eyes widened as a fat orange tabby looked up at him expectantly. “We have guests.” The mewling only beckoned the second, a mostly black cat, slightly smaller, but still obviously a house cat came into the room. Both of them sat by the bed looking at them expectantly.

 

“Sorry. Again. I should go feed them.” Biting his lip, which Zechs had now decide was Duo’s nervous tell, as he walked out into the living space still naked. Again, he was wondering what he’d gotten himself into. 

 

Zechs casually got up and slipped back into his boxer briefs, and his discarded t-shirt. Walking into the room he found Duo had fed the cats, and the fatter orange cat was not only eating his food but smelling the other’s with interest. 

 

“Don’t doctor me, but I have to eat something so I can take my insulin without passing out and busting my face.” 

 

With that admission, he quirked his eyebrow finding a seat on the couch propping himself up on his hand. “I won’t lecture you on how it’s now midnight, and you haven’t eaten or taken your insulin.”

 

“I’m taking it right now, mom.” WIth a roll to his eyes he pricked himself with the pen, rubbing small circles around the site without flinching. “You hungry?” 

 

“I could eat. Fucking you exhausted me.” With a cheeky grin he watched Duo open the fridge, still naked, but he knew he was rolling his eyes at him even with his back turned.

 

“Well, I’m a mediocre cook so I hope grilled cheese is okay.” There was a bustle in the kitchen as he turned on the gas stove with a pop and a hiss. 

 

“You have that nice of a stove and you don’t cook?” 

 

“You’re the guest so you just sit there and eat what I make for you.” 

 

“Touche.” Zechs crossed his legs knowing he’d have to get this chipper joy out of his system before he saw Lucy and Treize at work again.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long time since Zechs had woken up with a man’s chest pressed against his back. It was his first time waking with his arms around a cat. Cautiously, he slipped from both of them. Duo was asleep so hard he didn't even move. The cat however chirped, and took his forfeited warm spot in the sheets. He took a moment to let a smile creep across his face watching Duo sleep with his mouth slightly open and his legs sprawled and tangled in the sheets.

 

The bathroom was tiny, like the rest of the apartment, but it had the original clawfoot tub which he appreciated. He hadn’t bothered showering last night so it was a relief to wash the sweat and dried come out of his hair, even if he hadn’t wanted to make a big deal about it the previous night. He was towel drying his hair after slipping into last night’s wardrobe, when he heard Duo rummaging around in the kitchen. He paused at the bedroom, and there was still a sleeping body now tucked up under the comforter. which immediately took Zechs off guard. If he was in there who was out in the kitchen? There wasn’t much he could do with his jeans still unzipped and his hands busy towel drying his hair. When he stepped into his focus his eyes tried to put together the fact that he recognized the man in the kitchen but not why he was present.

 

“Heero?” Dully, he let the question hang as he quickly moved to zip and button his jeans before the man noticed him.

 

“MIlliardo?” They both looked at each other trying to piece it together. Heero was quicker to draw the obvious conclusion. “You hooked up with Duo?” There was a disapproving scowling spreading across the man’s serious face.

 

Not that it was really any of his business. “We’ve been seeing each other.” It wasn’t an outright lie, but it wasn’t exactly the entire truth either.”Wait why are you here?” Suddenly he was more interested in that than his hair soaking through his t-shirt.

 

“I live here.” 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

“Oh, Heero I thought you were going to be gone all weekend. Sorry Zechs, I should have warned you.” Duo’s hair was piled on his head in a messy bun and he was sporting the same white tank top from last night with sweatpants. He tried to not be distracted by the fact that he still smelled like sweat, cologne and sex. 

 

“Zechs?” Heero chuckled with a devious smile. “You didn’t tell him who you really are?” That suddenly piqued Duo’s interested, and he looked up at Zechs horrified.

 

“Zechs is my middle name, Heero, and yes I don’t go around bragging that my parents are politicians and I’m their degenerate son.” 

 

“What the fuck is going on here?” Duo had somehow stumbled into a pissing contest he didn’t even think to have predicted.

 

“Heero is dating my sister.” It was a bland answer that had Duo pinching his brow as it furrowed. 

 

“Wait, wait. Relena Peacecraft is your sister?” He crossed his other arm across his chest with a heavy sigh. This was quickly becoming a mess, and Duo was regretting that so many people he had been intimately acquainted with were in one room - including himself.

 

“Yes, well half-sister. We have the same Dad. Merquise is my Mom’s last name. No one wants to talk about it, but my Mom was his first wife.She died and my Dad and Step-Mom raised me.” 

 

“So you’re not only a rich doctor, but you’re independently wealthy and your Dad is a huge Republican douche bag.” Crossing his arms, Duo was stand offish now, and that had Heero smiling. 

 

“Okay, no. I’m not independently wealthy. My parents are, and Relena is, but I’m not. There’s a reason I changed my last name. I don’t want to be associated with him, and he’s happy to not be associated with me.” Now Zechs was being indignant. His relationship with his father was not one he liked to discuss, and he certainly grew tired of being constantly judged for his father’s fucked up backwards views. 

 

“So you and Heero are roommates?” WIth a quirked eyebrow Zechs made note of the uncomfortable way Heero was judging Duo and Duo was letting him. 

 

“Yes, there’s no way I could afford this place without him.” The look of guilt was enough for Zechs to put the pieces together. Either Duo was holding a torch for Heero, or he wasn’t the doting boyfriend Relena thought he was. “Why don’t we get that brunch I promised.” With a wink Duo grabbed his arm gently, but he was relieved to be removed from the situation.

 

When he pulled him back into the bedroom, his list of inquiries were cut off by the abrupt heated kiss as Duo slammed him back against the wall. He moaned openly into his mouth as Duo’s tongue licked into him ignoring morning breath.

 

“I’m going to take a quick shower and then we can head out.” Zechs knew exactly what he was doing; trying to distract him so he wouldn’t think too hard about the whole Heero situation but he let it slide for the moment. 

               xxx

 

_ The Gilded Goat  _ was a small pub Zechs had never been to, but it was a nice day and he was relieved for the patio seating. 

 

“You want to tell me how long you and Heero have been sleeping together?” Snarkily, he asked while Duo was pretending to be more interested in the water stained cardstock menu. 

 

“I’m not sleeping with him anymore.” With a heavy sigh, he set the menu down on the wooden table and smoothed it over with his hands. “It’s kind of a sore subject, if you don’t mind.” He eyed him cautiously. “Do you want to talk about Treize?” 

 

“Point taken.” It was Zechs’ turn to glance over the menu, but Duo was smirking at him anyway and his irritation melted. 

 

“Is the third date too soon to get day drunk?” Duo inquired eying the table next to them’s liter of mimosa in a cheeky scientific liter flask. 

 

“Considering we’ve seen eachother naked I’m not taking anything off the table.” 

 

With a nervous chuckle Duo blushed. “I really enjoyed last night.” He was twirling a loose strand of hair around his finger like he wasn’t used to his hair being long, like it was still novel. 

 

“I’m glad.” The flabbergasted look on Duo’s face was enough of a reward before the waitress interrupted his open mouthed expression.

 

“What can I get you two to drink?” 

 

“He’s rude so I’m going to need that giant mimosa all to myself please.” Duo could hardly get the words out of his mouth without laughing. Zechs was watching him with a curved brow. The waitress only rolled her eyes and walked away, unamused. 

 

“You’re terrible.” 

 

“You’re paying.” 

 

Duo ate off his plate, which he didn’t mind. They avoided talking about Heero and his parents and just enjoyed each other’s company. It was easy.

 

They were both a little buzzed from the mimosas but the warm afternoon only added to the warm feeling that was coursing underneath Zechs’ skin. Duo was leaning into him and their shoulders met rubbing as they walked. 

 

“I really enjoyed last night too.” Wrapping a long arm around Duo’s shoulder Zechs pressed a soft lingering kiss to his temple. The reassurance made Duo scoff unsure if it was a pity compliment. 

 

“I'm sorry Heero ruined the mood this morning.” The sore subject he had tried to avoid came tumbling back into focus. “I wish you had told me about your parents.

 

With a heavy sigh Zechs decided where he was going to direct this conversation. “I don’t like to talk about them, because we’re estranged. Plus, you would have never gone out with me.” With barely a pause for Duo to argue he made a more alluring offer. “Why don’t you come over and let me cook you dinner, and then we don’t have to worry about Heero.” There was a little cautious smile playing over his lips.

 

“Are you mad at me?” There was a lot of hesitation, but finally Duo got up the courage to ask.

 

“No. I’m not mad. Why would I be mad?” Zechs pulled away and stopped their casual walk, letting the other couple behind them pass on the sidewalk.

 

“About your sister? I was sleeping with your sister’s boyfriend.” Guiltily, he shifted his weight and Zechs smiled at him and grabbed his elbow in an intimate assuring gesture.

 

“I’m not that close to her anymore. I can't judge you Duo. If I'm being honest I'd rather you not sleep with him if you want to continue seeing me, but I can't demand that from you.” It was new and he was stumbling through his words. Duo could only smile which was making him more nervous. 

 

“I'm not sleeping with him anymore. That's why he was so pissy this morning. He's the jealous type. Even if he doesn't want to be with me.” There wasn't bitterness there like Zechs had expected. “I do want to keep seeing you. You promised me a fancy home cooked meal after all.” With a gentle nudge from Duo they continued walking. 

 

“I don't know if I can beat your exquisite grilled cheese.” Zechs gave him a playful nudge shifting together down the sidewalk. 

 

“You loved it don't be like that.” Duo shoved him before wrapping an arm tightly around his waist. 

 

xxx

 

Zechs walked him home and Duo promised to call him sooner than the last time. The blonde disappeared down the steps and he watched him walk away smirking that he could still feel the brush of stubble on stubble on his cheek. It was his favorite part of the morning after. The friction of an unshaven cheek on his. The last thing he wanted to do was brave the stairs back up to his apartment, where he knew Heero would be and he’d want to boss him around. Give Duo has unwarranted sage advice. It had been tense partially because Heero hadn’t wanted things to end between them, and partially because Duo wanted to be with him but couldn’t anymore. He couldn’t stand the thought of being his dirty little secret. It was a lonely pace up the stairs and the lock sounded dull as it turned. There he was, predictably, on the couch reading a book. Heero looked up momentarily at him setting the book face down over his knee.

 

“Was that a revenge fuck?” 

 

With a scoff Duo took off his sweater ignoring the way Heero’s eyes ran over the small sliver of skin as his t-shirt stuck to it momentarily.

 

“Not everything is about you. Besides, I thought you’d be away all weekend.” 

 

“So you do care what I think about him?” There was a smug smile forming over his face, too obnoxious for Duo to not roll his eyes at.

 

“I’m sorry, so you’re allowed to fuck Princess Peacecraft whenever you feel like it, but I’m supposed to stay at home and pine after you? Do you not hear how selfish you’re being?” An eruption of anger flooded his voice. He had been avoiding this confrontation and had barely spoken to Heero, but now it was all coming to a head. 

 

“I was with her when we started hooking up. What did you expect?” It was all seriousness now. The smile was gone, but it didn’t pacify Duo’s anger.

 

“I made a mistake. Now, I don’t want to get caught up in your mess. I want to be with someone who wants to be with me not just someone they can fuck however they want. What does Relena not let you do what you want to her so you have to take it out on me? What, am I that much easier than her?” It wasn’t fair, but he didn’t care at this moment. 

 

“You know that’s not the case.” Turning the book back over Heero began to check-out from their argument which only fueled the flames. Duo snatched the book from him and tossed it childishly on the coffee table.

 

“You don’t get to use me and then ignore me like punishment because I have feelings.” 

 

There was nothing Heero could say and he let Duo fume diverting his eyes as Duo’s continued to flame. In a huff he returned to his room slamming the door hard. The only thing that was calming was the fact that his pillow still smelled like Zechs. Dirty sexed up Zechs. 

 

xxx

 

The walk home gave Zechs time to clear his head. It felt so much easier to breath now that he was alone. What had gotten into him last night? He was worried he was on some power trip with a younger man. Wondered if this was secretly about getting back at Treize for screwing around with a younger man himself. More importantly, how long would it take before Relena was sniffing around his business. She was never concerned with him unless it was gossip - so he was sure she would be positively scandalized. With a heavy sigh, he thought instead about how Duo smelled and the way his skin felt when his arm was draped over him. 

 

It was going to be a rough night. He hadn’t really slept the night before, and now he was about to work all night picking up a night shift on Sunday. It was always being pointed out that he wasn’t married, didn’t have kids and hell didn’t even have pets. He was constantly being scheduled to work the all nighters in the ER and pick up emergency surgeries. The only consolation was that Lucy would be there, and they could keep each other company. She was really an exceptional ER Nurse Practitioner. She was sharp and there were many a time she had walked him down off the cliff after he’d lost a patient.

 

After a run, he headed home to shower and change his clothes. If he wandered into work looking like he’d spent all weekend in bed, Lucy would know and demand details. Even despite the fact that he had tried to conceal his enthusiasm for the way his date had gone over the weekend Lucy still cornered him, once agains with his pants down. He was pulling the scrub pants on and throwing his still damp hair back. 

 

“So, it looks like you’re still in a good mood. Little dancer is still working out?” She mused following him as he exited into the hallway. It amused him that they’d gotten into the habit of referring him as little - when all he could think about were his power thighs and strong biceps.

 

“It’s going well.” It was vague, and he was going to make her work for it -  if she wanted it. “How was your date with Peter?” Deflection, another of his many skills.

 

“It was fine. He took me somewhere with a cloth tablecloth so who can complain? Now, did you take him back to your place or did you go bohemian and shack up in his little love nest?” Her thoughts flowed together coherently and ignored his forceful change of topic.

 

“I went back to his place. Do you want to know who his roommate is?” Scowling at her he reminded himself that eventually he’d have to deal with Relena. Lucy raised an eyebrow waiting for him to elaborate. “Heero, Relena’s little cop boyfriend.” 

 

“No shit!” They were getting a few heated looks for being loud, but everyone was cranky at shift change. Laughing she quieted her voice. “How did that go?” 

 

“I don’t know. I told him I didn’t care that he slept with my sister’s boyfriend, and then I watched Heero look like he was about to spontaneously combust with jealousy.” 

 

“Wait a minute. Relena’s prince charming is sleeping with your new boyfriend?” There was confusion, and a little worry playing at the corner of her eyes. She crossed her arms stopping him from moving forward.

 

“Slept with, not currently sleeping with.” Zechs took one step to the side to continue walking down the linoleum tile. She sighed exhausted with him. 

 

“You know how to get yourself into trouble don’t you?” 

 

“You’re the one who told me to go out with him.” With a heavy sigh, he was startled by the page he was receiving. “Of course it’s Treize. Fuck my life.” Before he skittered off in a hustle he looked back at her. “I’m just having fun Lucy. It’s casual and he keeps the bed warm.” 

 

No part of her believed him.

 

The scowl that was spread across his face was evident. He was about to lay into Treize for paging him emergently, but he was standing in a room full of interns. 

 

“Hello.” Zechs entered sheepishly closing the door behind him. The patient before him wiggled her fingers, and the interns all looked back at him like startled sheep. 

 

“Dr. Merquise, this is Paula she’s a patient of mine.” That stupid smug smirk; it that made the lines around his eyes crease. It annoyed him but he shook Paula’s hand as she winced at the ice cold state they were in.

 

“Sorry Paula, It’s always freezing in here. It’s nice to meet you. What can I do for you?” Politely he looked between Treize and the woman as he was handed  her chart. 

 

“She’s a dancer.” 

 

“I see that.” He smiled at her, acknowledging the pointe shoe tattooed on the inside of her forearm, with a nod. It was evident then, that Paula mistook his forced politeness for flirting so he looked towards Treize alone.

 

“Her mother was a patient of mine. She had a  heart transplant a year ago and I promised to take care of her daughter. She has an ACL tear and I was hoping you could take a look and walk our interns through it.” The glare he was sporting softened as he fake smiled back at Paula. 

 

It was not one of his favorite things to do - teach, but unfortunately he was good at it. He explained the procedure to Paula, assuring her he’d done it countless times. Zechs took the students out to look at her images, that had already been ordered and explained in more detail what his plan of action would be.

 

Treize caught him as he was leaving and signing off on her chart. 

 

“How was your long weekend?” Treize exaggerated the word “long” which annoyed Zechs but he tried not to let it show. How had he been so enraptured in him, when he behaved like such an ass?

 

Not looking up at him Zechs continued to write before handing it off. 

 

“It was good. Relaxing.” No part of  him was inclined to be polite enough to return the question.

 

“It’s good to see you happy.” 

 

That was hard to believe, but Treize squeezed his shoulder and left him there standing in the hall. It occurred to him that it was the first time Treize’s touch didn’t mean anything to him. It was satisfying and devastating all at once.

 

xxx

 

It was a relief that he had rehearsal Sunday night, because Duo did not want to see or talk to Heero. He had spent the afternoon taking a nap. A glorious forbidden nap.  In fact, he was seriously considering asking him to move out and looking for a new roommate. Heero was on a mission to ruin any potential he had at a personal life.

 

Duo ignored him when he tried to speak and simply walked out the door, letting the door slam behind him.

 

Trowa and Dorothy were already warming up and chatting amongst themselves as he slunk out of his bag and let it fall limply to the floor. It was a feat to strip out of his shoes and coat without drawing too much attention to himself. 

 

“Hey lover boy.” Trowa purred not yet looking at him, as he squatted low to move to a seated position. 

 

“Hey yourself.” Not quite a purr, Duo responded distantly.

 

“How was last night? Did we chase him off before you had your wicked way with him?”

 

Chuckling, Duo ran his fingers into his hair braiding it lazily from the side. “It was fun. I forgot how fun sex can be.”

 

“You little slut.” Catcalling, Trowa whistled low and obnoxious.

 

“Yeah, it’s fun when you’re not crawling on your hands and and knees begging for Heero to pay attention to you. That guy is a fuckboy.” With a scoff, Dorothy gave Duo a sour look. The truth and harshness had Duo grimacing. Suddenly working on his standing splits was more appealing.

 

“So…” Trowa trailed off pulling on Duo’s foot into a deep split and Duo groaned painfully. 

 

“Ugh, Trowa you’re wicked. It was nice. I said it was fun. He’s cooking me dinner on Friday.” 

 

“That sounds...tame.” 

 

Letting his left leg meet his right Duo stood and shoved Trowa’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry we can’t all be like you and Quat fucking like rabbits.” 

 

“What getting bent over and fucked left you stiff and sore?” 

 

There was another warning glare shot in Trowa’s direction, but he was sore and his hips and thighs felt tight. Maybe he would invite Zechs over to rub them for him. He bit into his lip indulging himself in the thought. It wasn’t until Trowa and Dorothy were looking at him knowingly that he brought himself back to rehearsal. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was up and Zechs had pulled the blackout curtains in his bedroom. Even after years of being a surgeon, it was hard to adjust to the back and forth of his hours. He had just put on the whale sounds soundtrack, an embarrassing part of his ritual,  when his phone was ringing again. He didn’t even look as he declined the call, but the minute he’d put his satin sleep mask over his eyes it was ringing again. 

 

“Ugh Relena, what?” Grumpily he answered.

 

“ _ Why are you sleeping it’s after noon.”  _

 

“I just worked all night long. Why are you calling?” 

 

Forfeiting, he paused the whale sounds and sat up in bed. He needed alcohol to have this conversation. 

 

“ _ Heero said you were seeing someone” _

 

“Why are you and Heero talking about me?” 

 

“ _ He said he saw you half naked in his apartment.” _

 

“Relena, I’m hanging up now.” 

 

Just as he was about to let the line drop she shouted.

 

“ _ Milliardo! Don’t hang up. Why don’t you bring him to my birthday party. I’ve been dying to meet Heero’s roommate.” _

 

His sister’s voice was so annoying that he didn’t even want to indulge in answering her request, but if he hung up she’d only call back.

 

“I’ll ask him but I doubt he wants to go to some bougie party.” 

 

“ _ Milli! _ ” 

 

At that he hung up and turned the humpback whales back on and rolled over determined to sleep.

 

xxx

 

It was disorienting when Zechs woke-up. The curtains kept him from knowing if it was actually dark outside or just his bedroom. He checked his phone and it was indeed dark outside it was after 8:00pm. It was the text message that really woke him up.

 

 **My thighs are still sore from last night do you wanna come over and rub them?** **;)**

 

Zechs had to reread it three times before he could respond. With a smirk he flopped back on his bed debating how tired  he wanted to be tomorrow. 

 

**_Poor baby. I’m actually still in bed. Do want to come over and let me rub them. Or are you too sore to make it?_ **

 

With a turned up smirk he sent Duo his address, hoping secretly that the man was as honest as he appeared, and that he didn’t just invite in a serial killer.

 

**Your sarcasm is not appreciated. I’ll consider it, but it might be too hard for poor little me.**

 

After a few more minutes of indulging himself to the warmth under the comforter he finally slipped out of bed and forced himself into at least sweatpants. His hair, he was sure, was a mess. Too eager to be asleep, he’d gone to bed after a shower and it was surely a wavy disheveled mess. No part of him was under the assumption that Duo was actually going to show up.

 

Brushing his hair haphazardly, he decided that he deserved a glass of wine. There was no shame in drinking alone, after all. It was a blend, nothing too fancy but he was cautious with his white t-shirt as he brought the bottle with him and a heavy poured glass into the livingroom. Just as he was about to text Duo back to apologize for his snarky reply, he heard a knock at his door. It had only been thirty minutes since he sent him his address. 

 

Cautiously, he peered out the peephole only to see the younger man perched on his doorstep with both hands firmly placed on his hips. With a smile, he cracked the door leaning into the frame not immediately allowing him access.

 

“Well, well. Started without me. You’re underdressed.” Duo looked him up and down making note of the messy bed hair and sweatpants.

 

“For my own house? Maybe you have the wrong house. Are you lost? Do you need me to call your Mom?” Crossing his arms Zechs smirked leaning down at him, just out of Duo’s reach for a kiss.

 

“No but I’m looking for a daddy.” Fisting one hand in Zechs’ t-shirt he pulled him close until their lips were pressed together roughly. Duo could taste the wine on his lip and he searched for more, running his tongue just along his bottom lip begging for entry.

 

“Good Evening Dr. Merquise.” The elderly woman who lived next door to him waved with a judgmental look as she watered the potted plants on her porch.

 

“Hello Mrs. Waters.” Clearing his throat, he attempted to give her a semi-normal response even with Duo’s hands still grasping at his shirt. They stood there frozen waiting for her to go inside. When she finally disappeared from sight, Zechs ushered him in with a firm hand to the middle of his back.

 

With a low throaty whistle, Duo admired the apartment as Zechs moved to the kitchen to grab him a wine glass. Pointing towards the bottle, Duo nodded and Zechs gave the glass a heavy pour.

 

“So tell me again that you're not independently wealthy?” With a smirk Duo sat on the suede sectional and ran his hands down with his thoughts on edge. He was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't have taken this as an actual invitation and Zechs was just being polite. It did indeed look like he hadn't been awake very long. 

 

“I have a good realtor. It wasn't this nice when I bought it.” Not wanting to delve into that loaded topic, he joined Duo on the couch slouching down with his long legs extended before him and crossed at the ankle.

 

There wasn't too much art or family photos but a few photo prints of various landscapes and nature close-ups and decorative crystals on bookshelves. 

 

“They’re Ansel Adams.” Zechs had caught him looking. “I mean they’re not anything fancy but I took my first backpacking trip on the half dome so I paid too much for that one.” It was a black and white of the granite intrusion shaded by the bright orb of the moon. Duo looked over at him like he was speaking a foreign language. “What?” With a chuckle he took a sip of wine suddenly embarrassed, like he’d disclosed too much. Zechs looked completely relaxed, stretched out like a cat with one hand behind his head and his fingers casually traced patterns in the suede.

 

“You're telling me you hike? You don't strike me as outdoorsy.” Snidely, Duo smirked in disbelief. His eyes moved over the way Zechs shirt bunched around his abdomen and the soft way his chest and belly rose and fell as he chuckled.

 

“Well, you don't know me that well.” There was sincerity in zechs eyes and it made Duo look away nervously. 

 

“You're right, but I want to.” Duo returned to the intense gaze and leaned in and kissed his mouth without ulterior motives. 

 

“How about dinner then?” Zechs moved with a groan to get hims of up from the couch. “I could make some pasta. I have leftover pesto.”

 

“Who has leftover pesto?” A judging smirk crawled across Duo’s face, as Zechs returned with an equally amused grin. 

 

“People who make pesto and don't use it all.”

 

“You made your own pesto?” A little impressed Duo took his wine with him and followed into the kitchen. 

 

“Yes, it's not that hard.” It was a cocky scoff that escaped his lips.

 

“Well then.” Duo stuck his pinky out as he took a sip of wine. It only made  Zechs roll his eyes, as he pulled the rigatoni from the pantry. Leaning back on the counter, Zechs waited for the water to boil. “Isn't there something about a watched pot?” The wine was starting to get to Duo, and he was dangerously close to the line from being cute to obnoxious. He knew his face was flushed, but Zechs seemed amused. Taking a step forward Zechs was suddenly a breath away from him. Duo hadn't even realized they’d been standing so close in the first place. He brushed a few strands of hair from Duo’s face running his fingers down the messy plait he’d done for rehearsal. 

 

“I like your hair braided.” With a soft smile Zechs relieved the tension taking a step back. 

 

“I used to wear it braided all of the time, when it was longer.” It was Duo’s turn to ramble inanely out of nerves. 

 

“What made you cut it?” The pot finally boiled, and Zechs gingerly let the pasta fall into water. 

 

“It's stupid.” It was, and more importantly it involved Heero and he didn't want to think about him right then. 

 

“Now you _ have _ to tell me.” Turning to face Duo, Zechs leaned back on the counter preparing himself for this elaboration. 

 

“Well, it pissed me off that Heero only wanted me for sex so I cut it because I didn't want him to pretend I was her.” A gulp of wine finished out Duo’s explanation. 

 

It ached at Zechs heart a little, but he let it go not wanting to dredge it up. He had no right to be jealous after all. 

 

“Well I like it.” It was a tentative smile that Duo returned. “Do you want me to rub your thighs now, or after dinner?” Shooting a crooked smile over his shoulder Zechs stirred the now steady boiling water. 

 

With a forced laugh, Duo shrugged slipping his hands on to his hips to not give away his obsessive hand fidgeting. “I was really just trying to get you to invite me over.” It was a relief when Zechs moved to top off his wine, careful to not let it slosh around. 

 

“Well, I’d be happy to.” Maybe it was the wine or the way Duo was fidgeting side to side, a dead give away, but he closed the distance between them.

 

Duo could feel Zechs’ warm tannin filled breath on his face, but he didn’t shy away. He tilted his chin so their lips brushed and he could feel Zechs smirk against him. A warm hand caressed the back of Duo’s neck pulling him in for a less than careful kiss. Zechs’ thumb brushed his jaw catching on the sharp sandpapery stubble. Feeling beside him Duo slid the glass of wine onto the counter so his hands could explore his shoulders down to the curve of the small of his back. It couldn’t be helped, Duo nipped lightly at Zechs’ bottom lip pulling back looking up at him through half closed eyes. Even as Zechs tried to pull away Duo pulled him in closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. It wasn’t until they pulled away from the kiss that Duo started to worry that he was being too needy. Zechs indulged him letting his hands make a pathway down his shoulders. 

 

“Are you okay?” Zechs queried muffled by Duo’s hair pressed against his lips.

 

“Yeah.” His hands dropped and he took a step back taking his wine from the counter to occupy his hands. “I had a really long day. Sorry, wine makes me kinda touchy feely.” 

 

When had hugging becoming too intimate? Zechs asked himself, because it felt far too comfortable for him. Sex that was fine, but hugging, that elicited a whole new churning feeling in his chest. He was thankful for the timer going off for the pasta, and he turned his attention to the stove before letting out a sigh. Suddenly, he forgot how the knobs worked and he was just staring at the pasta. His heart was in his throat begging to be released.

 

“Are  _ you  _ okay?” Duo asked letting his fingers run down his arm before letting them settle into the crook of his elbow.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Suddenly, Zechs shook himself into focusing taking the pasta off the stove and moving it over to the colander in the sink.He brushed off the raised suspicious eyebrow Duo was directing at him. It felt so domestic. Cooking dinner in the kitchen, splitting a bottle of wine. 

 

It was too formal to eat at the table, so he invited Duo to sit at the bar and he stood and ate at the opposite side.

 

“This is actually really good.” Duo quipped, with his mouth full.

 

“Did you think I was lying?” A sideways smirk was shot back at Duo as he looked at at him pushing his fork around.

 

“Kind of, but you’re good in bed so I was going to humor you.” 

 

“I don’t know if I should say ‘thank you’ or ‘fuck you’.”  

 

“Fucking you has a nice ring to it.” 

 

At that Zechs laughed, averting his eyes back to his plate before he blushed.

 

“You don’t like getting it as much as you like giving it?” With a cheeky grin, Duo was gazing back at him taking another bite, letting the fork tongs cling longingly to his lips. 

 

“I don’t know I guess you’ll have to find out.” With a shrug, Zechs played it off casually taking his plate to the sink. Duo was suddenly behind him trailing his warm fingers over Zechs’ t-shirt. He could feel Duo’s warm breath on his back and he swallowed hard. 

 

“So, about this massage.” 

 

They both laughed, breaking the tension. 

 

“Go lay on the couch and I’ll grab some lotion.” Squeezing the hands on his stomach, Zechs turned around to face him. That trademark fox-grin playing across Duo’s face.

 

When he returned, Duo had taken off his jeans and was sitting sprawled out on his couch like some nymph clad only in his boxer briefs and t-shirt. Amused, he propped up lasciviously on one open palm. Fingers traced through his hair, coming down in soft waves around his face. 

 

Grinning Zechs sat far enough away from him to tease. Duo was looking at him suspiciously, a little disappointed that he hadn’t pounced on him. 

 

“Here come sit closer and put your legs in my lap” Gesturing with a curl of his index finger Zechs sank into the couch, giving no indication that he was going to be coming to Duo. Hesitantly, Duo crawled himself forward, lying on his back with his legs draped over Zechs thighs. The lotion smelled like peppermint and tingled on Duo’s bare skin. An audible groan escaped his lips when Zechs fingertips kneaded into the flesh. 

 

“Holy shit.” With a heavy exhale his legs went limp. “Were you a masseuse in another life?” Duo sat up momentarily, craning his neck to watch Zechs’ expert movements.

 

“Just when I was in medical school. Money’s good, hours are flexible.” 

 

Duo propped himself up on his elbows with a surprised look on his face. “You paid your way through med school as a masseuse?” 

 

“Yeah, does it not show?” Zechs smirked and leaned into his palm on Duo’s inner thigh and he groaned in response regretting his cheeky judgement.

 

“Mmmm I take it back. You can keep doing that and I’ll do anything you want.”

 

Zechs chuckled softly, moving his way down to Duo’s calves. “Do you want to watch a movie, or something?” 

 

Duo looked taken aback by his offer. “Uhm, sure. If you want.” There was a guarded look on his face. He hated that about himself. The old adage was surely about his dating life - “don’t put the cart before the horse”. Duo was always getting too attached too quickly. Giving his affections away before they were deserved. Zechs wasn’t making it easy. It was easier when they were just flirting and it was all body heat and groping. He’d expected this “massage” to turn into sex and he’d practically thrown himself at the doctor. It might have been the first time he’d been turned down. However polite Zechs was being.

 

“Do you want to pick something out? Since you’re the guest this time.” 

 

Duo was searching his face for something undivulged, but he couldn’t place his finger on the end game here.

 

“Did you just want to fuck?” Zechs paused what he was doing and watched for Duo’s reaction. His mouth was agape, fumbling through his next thoughts as he scratched the back of his head, further messing the plait at the nape of his neck. 

 

“Uhm, I just thought that’s where we were heading. You’re kind of sending me mixed signals here.” Duo gestured to Zechs’ hands still holding his legs.

 

“I thought you wanted to get to know me better.” Feigning hurt, Zechs gave him a piteous look. Duo was just about to start scrambling some half-baked excuse when he let him off the hook and started smiling.

 

“Oh you think you’re so cute.” Sitting up Duo tried to rearrange himself, but he was just all limbs fumbling until the taller blonde pulled him further onto his lap. 

 

“I do yes.” 

 

They wrestled, more like Duo squirmed and struggled, until Zechs grabbed his wrists. He sported a rather cantankerous pout as Zechs laughed at him mockingly.

 

“Your face though.” 

 

“I really am starting to hate you.” 

 

“What can I do to win your favor?” Zechs dropped his wrists and let him rest them on his shoulders. It was obvious he was forgiven when Duo pressed his thumbs idly between his clavicle and shoulder.

 

“How about you make some popcorn to go with our movie?” 

 

“Well you’re a cheap date.” Patting his ass Zechs stood up depositing him back to his previously occupied couch cushion.

 

“What would have happened if I didn’t have popcorn?” 

 

A blissful smile couldn’t be helped as Zechs yelled back antagonizing him from the kitchen.

 

“I would have had to seriously reconsider my taste in men.” 

 

When Duo picked a cheesy rom-com, bue he couldn’t bring himself to tease since he’d already done a fair job at that for one evening. Duo settled himself in front of Zechs and let him spoon him, and he happily obliged. Their hands brushed against each other as they reached for the popcorn. As the tension released from Duo’s shoulders Zechs pulled the elastic from the end of the tuft of Duo’s braid and threaded his fingers through the three parts waiting to see if Duo would object. He ran his fingers from the part at his scalp down to the end of his hair letting his fingertips ghost down his back and repeated until Duo shivered.  

 

It wasn’t until the movie was halfway finished that Duo’s snoring became loud enough that Zechs realized he’d lulled him into sleep. His hands were still tangled in Duo’s tousled wavy hair trying not to wake him. With care, he pulled the afghan from the back of the couch and covered them both. He indulged himself and buried his nose into his hair and listened Duo groan and shift beneath his weight. 

 

“I better not feel any morning wood.” 

 

Zechs would never know if Duo was talking in his sleep or if he was awake. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Panic set in when Duo let his eyes flutter open, until he remembered the suede couch and photographs above the television. The only thing that still alarmed him was the apparent realization that he was alone. The couch cushion behind him was still warm, so he couldn’t have been abandoned that long. 

 

The brownstone had two stories with a wide staircase separating the kitchen and living room from the back, unexplored territory. When Duo ran his hand along the hallway downstairs all he found was a half bath and an office, so he could only assume Zechs’ bedroom was upstairs. So far, there was no carpet only a mix of hardwood and stained concrete, cool on his bare feet. It didn’t take long for him to pass an open bedroom door, before backing up slowly hearing the shower running. Well, that was rude to get naked without him. 

 

What a sight. Zechs’ back was to him with his long blonde hair sticking to his back even as he ran his fingers into his scalp pushing it behind his ears. 

 

“Is this where you have all of your orgies?” The man visibly jumped at Duo’s voice and he couldn’t help himself, he had to laugh. Zechs was scrubbing his face quickly washing the suds from his hair before opening his eyes to look at him. “This shower is as big as my apartment. Can I move into your shower?” 

 

“Duo? I’m hoping that’s you, because I don’t have my contacts in and you look like a blob.” With a smirk, Zechs cracked the shower door gesturing him forward. “Do you want to join me?” 

 

“What if I was a stranger? Do you always invite hot sexy strange blobs into your shower?” He started to strip seductively, until it dawned on him that he was too far away for Zechs to even appreciate it. “You’re missing an amazing strip tease by-the-way.”

 

“I do. That’s how I entice young men, with this massive orgy shower.” He opened the shower door, peering his head out and squinted making an effort to focus his eyes on the stripping to no avail.

 

There was plenty of room when Duo stepped into the steamy glass shower, but he pretended he had to press himself directly against Zechs’ body.

 

“I guess it worked.” Zechs trailed his lips down Duo’s neck, keeping his touch light and teasing.

 

“I’m done with your teasing.” It was a rough shove, until he had him boxed in between his arms and the shower wall. The look in his eyes was predatory, and he licked his lips. Zechs let his head roll back, and he gave Duo contro, trying to not remember that he did actually have to work and not just stay home fucking all day. 

 

“I have to be at work in two hours.” With disappointment in his eyes, Zechs trailed his hand through Duo’s damp hair. 

 

“Oh, baby. Is that a challenge?” Before Zechs could even put up resistance he was placing open mouth kisses down his sternum and working his body down to his knees. Duo’s hands trailed behind his mouth creating paths for the water droplets to roll down his shivering flesh. Duo had to brace himself on Zechs’ thighs as his knees slid on the slick shower floor. Biting into his bottom lip Zechs tried to not laugh, looking down at him with his knees spread so wide they were nearly the width of the shower. “You won’t be laughing in a minute.”

 

Duo was not wrong.

 

A deep moan escaped his lips as Duo licked the head of his erection. Zechs brushed the hair from his face. When Duo looked up at him, slowly sinking his mouth over him and he was done for. Completely unraveled. He had to brace against the glass to keep himself from succumbing to the urge to melt into every touch. Duo hummed pleasantly taking him into his relaxed throat, using suction to further reduce him into senseless pleasure. 

 

“Use your fingers.” Zechs’ voice betrayed him and the request came out more like a whine. There was a pleasantly surprised grin on Duo’s lips, as he pulled back. Zechs couldn't even bother himself with caring about wiping it from his face. A firm hand replaced Duos mouth, as he sucked the index and middle finger of his other hand between his lips. Duo’s fist and lips met until he worked his way down relaxing his throat. It was heady to run his fingers along Zechs’ balls and the flesh behind them. It was the rough tangle of fingers into his hair that made Duo end his teasing. Zechs spread his legs letting Duo press inside of him and moaned. The constant nagging pressure inside and outside from Duo’s thumb had him coming unraveled. The motions from Duo’s hand were gentle, and he was on a time crunch. Zechs reached down and pushed Duo’s fingers in deeper until he picked up the pace.He threaded a hand through his hair to keep from pulling at Duo’s. 

 

“I'm close.” With a grunt Zechs warned lolling his head back; his eye twisted shut, mouth agape. 

 

Duo didn't back off he only pumped his fingers faster and sucked him in deeper focusing his tongue. When he came, Zechs slowly slid down the glass wall letting his legs give out. His eyes opened to see Duo with his forearms perched on his knees and he couldn’t help but chuckle at that self-satisfied grin. 

 

“That was so hot. You’re gorgeous.” Duo leaned forward to kiss the side of his face. Drops of water falling from his chin onto Zechs’ face. 

 

“You’re going to make me so late.” Zechs closed his heavy eyes and leaned into him. 

 

Abruptly, Duo backed up when Zechs leaned in to kiss him but he wrapped his hands around the nape of Duo’s neck to pull him closer. It didn’t bother him to taste the remnants of semen in the back of his mouth. The abrupt passion had Duo chuckling against his mouth.

 

“Go get dressed and you can repay me later.” 

 

That, Zechs was sure was going to cost him, but it only gave him time to think about how he was going to drive Duo equally insane. 

 

It only took a few more minutes for Duo to follow behind him, wanting a better look into Zechs bedroom. It struck him first that it was early afternoon and the room was still dark. Only the lamps on the nightstands offered any illumination. The bed was made, and it was a simple affair, a soft light blue chambray with buttons along the top..  All of the furniture was modern and dark. It looked a lot more put together than his apartment.

 

Leering, wasn’t exactly a false statement when Zechs dropped his towel and started to get dressed with the closet door open. 

 

“Enjoying the show?” Zechs cocked an eyebrow and shimmied into his jeans. 

 

“Immensely. Turn around and bend over for me.” Duo sat on the edge of the bed leaning his long legs out, as he countered the stretch leaning onto his forearms. 

 

“You’re incorrigible.” Slipping into a t-shirt haphazardly, he crossed the room to hover over Duo and kiss him a little too rough to be polite. 

 

“You love it.” Taking his arm, Duo followed him down the stairs in a rather Fred and Ginger stance as if Zechs was his escort for the afternoon. Arms linked still Duo grabbed the denim jacket he’d discarded last night from the arm of the couch. “I’ll walk you to work.” 

 

“Such a gentleman.” With a wink, Zechs pulled him in closer and they swayed together in a lazy pattern trying to not step over each other’s toes on the pavement.

 

It wasn’t too far of a walk from Zechs home to the hospital, he walked everyday, but today the walk felt too short. Even if he was late, he knew he was smiling stupidly as Duo tugged on his jacket and tilted his chin to kiss him. It didn’t matter that he was standing at the entrance, and he was sure his colleagues were judging. He wrapped his arms around Duo and returned the kiss.

 

“So am I seeing you before Friday?” That nervous tell was making another appearance, as Duo chewed on his bottom lip anxiously.

 

Looking upward Zechs feigned that he was thinking about the proposition.

 

“I’m free all day on Friday, but I  _ really _ am working non-stop this week. They’ve got me scheduled on nights for most of the week.” There was the dealbreaker for most guys. It was fun, when it was new. The excuse ‘I’ve got to work’, got old and tired quickly. He spent more time at work than he did at home, and most of the time when he was at home he was asleep. For him, it was nice because he was on vacation when no one else was, because again - he didn’t have a family - so he ended up working holidays. 

 

“That’s fine. Meet me at my place and I’ll take you somewhere fun for lunch.” The cheeky smile evaporated the doubt, even for the moment, in Zechs’ expression. 

 

“Take care of yourself, sunshine.” 

 

Duo scowled at the nickname but kissed him one more time before sauntering off making sure Zechs was watching him walk away.

 

Taking a look at his watch, Zechs was almost on time. It was just a consultation, so he threw on the white coat he kept in his ‘locker’, that he almost never wore. 

 

“You’re late.” There wasn’t surprise, more just an arrogant ‘I know why you’re late’ tone. When he turned around he wished that he could have been wrong, but it was in deed Treize. 

 

“I’m heading Paula’s way now.” He didn’t give an excuse, because he wasn’t owed one.

 

It was easier to huff his way in front of the man to avoid conversation, even though he seemed to be inserting himself into the middle of this case.

 

“Good Afternoon Paula, how are you feeling?” Zechs sat on the stool next to her bed, if only so he didn’t have to stand next to Treize.

 

“I’m nervous.” If that were true, she didn’t look it but he tried his best to assure her that he knew what he was doing and when she woke-up her ACL would be in better shape.

 

Treize grabbed his shoulder on his way out the door, and he sighed. There wasn’t enough energy for him to fight the exhaustion to be polite.

 

“Yes?” It was curt, but he shot his eyes up to meet his gaze. 

 

“See, you can be good with patients.” 

 

It was condescending, like he had just taught him a valuable lesson about who he was existentially as a person.

 

“So, you’re seeing someone?” 

 

There it was -  the actual conversation he had dragged him down the hallway for.

 

“Yes.” He turned to continue walking trying to think of any excuse to get himself out of this. Surely there was some poor patient gushing blood from a broken arm somewhere.

 

“He looks young.” Treize had an amused smile across his lips, and that just about uncoiled the angry, tense spring he’d been pressing down. At first, he just scoffed, stopping his stride.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize I asked for your input.” His brow was furrowed and he tried to suppress the seething rage erupting from his chest. 

 

“Whoa, I didn’t realize you’d be so defensive.” Holding out his hands in the defensive, Zechs knew this to be untrue. Treize knew exactly what buttons he was pushing. “I know you usually like older men, from personal experience. Remember when you were young and had to be taught?”

 

It took Zechs closing his eyes tightly and taking a deep breath to come back to center, and respond in a way that wouldn’t make him sound like the bitter old hag he felt like.

 

“You don’t have to hurt my feelings because you’re jealous. I deserve to be happy with or without you.” 

 

It hurt a little less walking away. It hurt a little less to think about going home to his empty bed tonight, because he did deserve to be happy. 

  
  


xxx

  
  


For the first time in a week, Lucy and he finally had lunch and not just passing each other in the hallway while they stuffed something that resembled food in their mouths.

 

“I hate that you look so fucking happy. Ugh, Peter broke up with me yesterday.” Lucy was stirring a carrot stick into hummus and chewing loudly. “At least he was only mediocre in bed.” 

 

“Maybe that’s why he had to dump you. You were too fucking hot for him.” She did not look amused, but when he leaned over and took a bite off her carrot stick she couldn’t help but laugh. “Besides, let’s all remember the guy that cried after  _ he _ fucked me in his bed.” That put a smile on her face. 

 

“Please tell me you’re making up for that now by making your new boo cry tears of joy in his bed.” The blush was out of character for him and she was pointing at him with the half mauled vegetable. “You, Zechs Merquise, are blushing. Blushing, like a schoolgirl.” Playfully, he shoved her and stole the rest of her carrot.

 

“I think I really like him.” The mood grew a little more serious, as he stirred his yogurt around avoiding eye contact. 

 

“You mean like, like him.” She nudged him with her hip on the park bench.

 

“I can’t with you.” Zechs rolled his eyes 

 

“The first step is opening your legs, check.” 

 

“You don’t  _ know _ that I slept with him.” A little insulted he scoffed. 

 

“Oh, I  _ know _ you slept with him. Look at you. You got some this morning.” There was another carrot in her hand that she was gesturing at him with up and down. “Now, second step don’t fuck it up with your bullshit baggage, and for God’s sake don’t introduce him to your horrible family. Especially Relena. Are you sure you two are even related?” 

 

He asked himself the same question on multiple occasions.

  
  


xxx 

  
  


To avoid the scrutiny of every overbearing nag in his life, Duo ate breakfast on his way to rehearsal. There was a little more than a skip to his step. It was pointless to deny anything, waltzing through the doors in the same clothes he had left rehearsal in the night before. He was lucky that he was a little late and they were already running the opening grouping. 

 

“Finally Maxwell. Trowa is shitty at lifting.” Dorothy play punched Trowa as he set her down heavily. “And, he’s handsy. In a bad way.”

 

“Hey, Quatre is out of town on ‘business’.” Trowa mimed the quotation marks around his head. “I’d rather lift Duo, he never complains when I get handsy. He’s more aerodynamic than you anyway.” There was a smirk playing across his lips as he braced himself for another slap to the shoulder - which ended up being harder than he’d anticipated. 

 

“Ladies.” Duo held up his hands mockingly before moving them to his hair to pull the messy still damp curls into a ponytail. “Please don’t fight over this. There’s plenty to go around sugar.” He ran his fingers suggestively over his torso. Trowa wrapped his arms around Duo’s waist before throwing him over his shoulder in an impressive display of manliness.  “Barton you put me the fuck down.” At first he’d been controlling his body tensing his core, and when his request was denied he let his body go limp with dead weight. Trowa grunted at the strain on his shoulder. Dorothy laughed as Duo was dumped back onto his feet carelessly. 

 

“Okay, he usually doesn’t complain when I get handsy.” 

 

Duo slapped his ass feeling the sting on his fingertips. As much as people thought they had, Trowa and he had never slept together. They were too close, and sleeping with Heero had made his life enough of a mess. He was lucky that the one night stand he’d had with Wufei, had been kept between the two of them. It was the worst “walk of shame” he had taken on the train. Even if there was no one there to judge him. It was an hour in the subway with himself and his own judging mind. No, Duo had stopped himself there before he ended up going through a slutty phase of fucking his way through his inner friend circle.

 

“Is it your new man? Have you replaced me?” 

 

“He does have a really nice shower and he cooked for me. What exactly do you have to offer me again, bad credit?” Duo leaned down mouthing the counts to Dorothy as she jumped into his arms, one leg thrown over his shoulder. It was an impressive display of multi-tasking. They swung together and he supported her back as she placed her hands to the floor into a walk over, the leg over his shoulder the last to follow her to standing. “Do you need to go over it again?” All of his focus drifted to her but she nodded in the negative. 

 

“Hey my credit isn’t that bad.” Pouting, Trowa placed his hands on his hips. Duo and Dorothy both shot him a raised eyebrow. “Okay, it is pretty bad.” 

 

“Are we going to rehearse or just cluck?” Suddenly, Dorothy got them back on focus with appreciation from the rest of the group. 

  
  


xxx

  
  


The first round was on Duo. It had been an all day affair, and all of the dancers were sore and exhausted. Their opening performance was coming like a freight train towards them, and now Duo was starting to get worked up about it. The last thing he should have been doing was drinking, but he’d ordered dinner so he’d avoid the nagging from Dorothy. 

 

“You’re choreography is good. Everyone is really starting to clean up.” Her hands ran down his spine interrupting the tense furrowed brow he was sporting. “Why are you being so pensive?” 

 

Nursing his beer, he had to smile. “I guess I’m starting to get nervous. It’s one thing to choreograph amateurs it’s another thing to choreograph this group. What if everyone hates it and they never give me another shot?” 

 

“Duo, seriously? David saw the work today and he had nothing but positive things to say. You just focus on all of the criticism. He’s only trying to help you, because he believes in you. It’s just guidance, he’s not trying to put you in your place. Let him mentor you.” She squeezed his shoulder taking the seat next to him. 

 

David was another loaded gun of a story. He’d worshipped the man when he started dancing for him. He started the company, and he really put them on the map with edgy choreography. It was this company, that made him an award winning choreographer. Deep down, he knew David was trying to help him. This was a big deal to let him choreograph a number for their spring opener. It was such a big deal that he was terrified of blowing it. Duo was pretty good at ruining his own life. He’d finally gotten himself on track, and the feeling of being on level ground was starting to make him paranoid about the stability dropping out from under him.

 

“You’re letting Heero get into your head.” Motioning towards him, she brought him back from his thoughts.All he could do was sigh. “Why do you let him make you feel like you’re not good enough. I thought we were getting over this.”   
  


“It’s not just Heero, it’s everything. I just don’t want to screw up this opportunity.”  Taking a sip of beer she nudged the sandwich he’d ordered towards him. It wasn’t a direct nag, so he allowed it. 

 

“Forget about him. I like this new guy you’re seeing. He seems nice, and he’s probably loaded.” Duo chuckled at her softly. “Stop listening to yourself and listen to me instead.”

 

“How dare I think for myself.” It earned him a good shove to the shoulder, but she didn’t seem to be buying his deflection. “I really like him too.” 

 

“Invite him to the performance.” 

 

Rolling his eyes could not be helped, but he considered it. “He may not want to see you ruffians again. He’s classy after all.” 

 

With another shove, she dropped her serious tone. “Just eat your sandwich Maxwell.” 


	7. Chapter 7

After the third night of working the same long shift, it was Lucy that brought Zechs an offering in the form of a latte.

 

"Do you even know what time it is any more?" He had to look at his watch, which he supposed was her point.

 

"Thanks babe." He took the warm lifeline from her as she sat on the bench outside with him. Lucy was close enough that she could feel his phone buzzing between their touching thighs.

"Boy toy?" She smirked, as he looked down shift his thigh onward. Of course it was Duo. Or course it was a half naked photo of him hanging upside down from his in-home stripper pole into a back bend. "Is that a stripper pole?" On recognition, she was much more interested leaning over his shoulder for a better view.

 

"Yes it is." Zechs couldn't help but smile, happiness was too rare of a feeling for him to censor. "He teaches a pole dancing class on Thursdays."

 

"Sooo, is he actually a dancer or is he a stripper?" Lucy could only laugh as Zechs pushed her shoulder away from him.

 

"He's  _ actually _ a dancer who happens to own a stripper pole."

 

"You might be out of your league Z." She zoomed in on his phone over Duo's chest and well defined abs.

 

"I know. I'm just getting as much time worshipping that body as I can." Smirking he leaned into her.

 

"You lecherous old man."

 

All of the residents assisting him for a routine knee replacement were staring at him as he closed. Even Sally was staring at him as she handed him equipment.

 

"What?" Finally he inquired after placing the last outer suture.

 

"Zechs, you're humming." Sally was the only one brave enough to smile behind her mask and make eye contact.

 

"Oh, sorry I had a song stuck in my head." Playfully, he winked at her and she shook her head as the residents gawked. "What? I can be pleasant. On occasion." Sally rolled her eyes at his thin lie.

 

While he was scrubbing out Sally met him removing her mask and washing her hands.

"So, what's his name?"

All he could do was look back at her, a little stunned. He had hardly talked to her about Treize. They almost always talked about her two children and her ever patient husband who worked from home so she could pick up these long irregular hours.

 

"Uhm, Duo. It's still new." Apparently he was much more transparent than he intended to be.

"Good. I'm glad you haven't shacked back up with Treize." Ruefully, she smiled.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Me too."

 

Xxx

 

All week Duo had been driving Zechs insane. He knew he wasn't likely to get a response, but he'd been sending him tantalizing photos of up close expanses of skin that accompanied detailed instructions for what he wanted to do to Zechs, and what he wanted Zechs to do to him. Duo had done a fair job of riling himself up. He'd indulged himself in a few extra long showers that ended with Heero banging on the bathroom door.

 

On Friday, he had hurriedly put his jeans on, but his silky floral robe was still hanging off his shoulders barring the soft freckled skin. He remembered the sensation of Zechs' hand running carefully down the plait he'd quickly done to his hair and he did his best to replicate the style.

"What are you so in a huff about?" Heero was watching him leaning on the frame to his bedroom door.

 

"I'm getting ready to go out." It was easier to leave Zechs out of it and keep the details vague.

"It's so early." Duo's breath hitched when he walked the distance to stand behind him running his hand, in a similar fashion, down the shorter braid that ended just past his shoulder. "I miss your hair." Heero even had the audacity to inhale the top of his head, as if he were filled with longing. Heero would beg him to take his hair down when he would fuck him from behind. It was always hard and fast, but he couldn't deny that he loved when he would tangle a fist in the strands down his back and yank his head back while he panted and moaned.

 

It was Heero's hand starting to pull at the elastic band at the tuft's end that had him jarred and taking a step away from him.

 

"Stop. I won't start this with you again. It hurts too much." He pushed Heero's chest to move him away as he clung his robe shut as if protecting his modesty - or his heart. As he brushed passed, Heero grabbed his wrist and forced him to meet the intensity in his eyes.

 

"You don't think it hurts me too? You're little show and tell was plenty. I'm jealous. Isn't that what you wanted to accomplish?" It was harsh and spiteful. Duo yanked his wrist back from the stern grip.

 

"Fuck you Heero. Not everything is about you. Maybe I just want to be with somebody who wants me for more than just my body." Duo's eyes reddened as Heero was silenced because he knew he couldn't offer him more.

 

Duo scavenged a shirt hastily trying to get away from Heero. He was lacing up his boots on the couch when he called Zechs to see if he was even awake. Three rings and he picked up.

 

" _ I'm sorry, I think you have to wrong number."  _

 

"Oh I'm sorry sir. I guess I'll have to send all of these nudes to someone else "

They both laughed before Duo couldn't stand having Heero helicopter over his conversation any more.

 

"Are you ready for me?" The grin spreading across Duo's face had Heero rolling his eyes.

 

_ "Get your ass over here before I find another sexy man to buy me lunch." _

 

The train took longer than Duo wanted. A warm feeling rushed over him when he walked up the stone steps of Zechs' brownstone. Mrs. Waters scowled at him as she watched him climb the steps. She was digging out a planter replacing the perennials that had wilted with something heartier. He gave her a sheepish wave, just to let her know that her observations were noticed. She didn't wave back, and she didn't stop her intense glaring either. He knocked shifting side to side ready to be off her radar. It was taking too long and she narrowed her eyes. Her index and middle fingers made a gesture from her eyes back at him in an "I'm watching you" motion. Zechs opened the door a little flustered noting Duo swallowing and looking at Mrs. Waters.

 

"Good afternoon Mrs. Water's." Zechs smirked at her obvious disdain for Duo's presence. She hadn't been thrilled when he moved in next door, but it wasn't often that he had company. Honestly, she probably assumed Lucy was his girlfriend since she stayed with him so often.

Zechs made a show of ushering him inside. Hand splayed on Duo's lower back.

 

"I thought I was meeting you at your place."

 

That had Duo scratching the back of his head not wanting to ruin the afternoon with his idiotic fight with Heero. The words still stung, so he resorted to chewing on his bottom lip.

"Heero?" Zechs shot a look over his shoulder, as he locked the door and Duo sat on the couch scrubbing his face with exhaustion

 

"Let's not talk about Heero. Wouldn't you rather get naked and ravage me?"

With a chuckle Zechs sat, perched on the arm of the couch. "What about lunch? Do you just want me for my body?"

Zechs raised an eyebrow as Duo leaned over dragging his fingertips up Zechs' thighs clearly as a distraction.

 

"Would it be so bad if I did?" That smirk had him, and Zechs was forced to roll his eyes. "Come on we can get this roll out of the way, and then I can take you to lunch like a respectable gentleman."

 

With a plan of his own, Zechs made his way up the stairs toeing off his shoes and letting his jacket fall to the floor. When he looked over his shoulder enticingly, he didn't see Duo following him, just staring slack jawed. "Well, do you need more of an invitation?"

 

No, Duo did not.

 

Duo had to maintain composure and not trip over himself watching the surgeon slowly pull his thin cotton t-shirt over his broad shoulders at the top of the stairs. Usually men were all over Duo. He wasn't familiar with this push and pull game Zechs had him riding. Making him work for it. Zechs knew what he wanted and he asked for it. He didn't take it, but he wasn't ashamed of himself for what he wanted. He sat back on the chambray duvet patting the empty space beside him. That nervous tell appeared as he sucked his bottom lip and took up space next to Zechs. Duo leaned over untying his boots before pulling them off unceremoniously and tucking them under the bed, like he was a polite houseguest. Zechs took the opportunity to run his hands up Duo's spine, making note of each nodule of bone.

 

"Tell me what you like." It was a soft look at Duo, as he continued to touch his skin softly with reverence.

 

Duo could only swallow as the words echoed in him. What  _ did _ he like? It seemed like a benign question, but he was searching Zechs for motive, as if he were trying to use his pleasure against him in an ambush.

 

"Do you want me to tell you what I want?" Smirking at him, Zechs brushed his thumb over the half of Duo's bottom lip wet from him tugging at it with his teeth. It was so gentle of a touch Duo had to exhale the nervous energy he'd been bottling up.

 

"Yes." Duo hissed fluttering his eyes closed, still conjuring up the image of him in the shower, directing his wrist in the pace he wanted.

 

"Have you been thinking about me?" Zechs whispered, leaning in and dragging his lips against the outside of Duo's ear. It was too tempting to not run his tongue over the helix piercings in the middle of the narrow cartilage. The only response he got was Duo reaching out and digging the tips of his fingers into his jean clad thigh.

 

It took Duo off guard. All he could think about was how he was usually the one teasing and whispering. He hadn't decided if he was particularly fond of being out of control. A little rougher than necessary, Duo threaded his fingers through Zechs' hair pulling him back away from his ear.

 

"If you want to be in control. Take it." There was a challenging look in the blonde's eyes as he was forced to look down his straight narrow nose at him with his head reeled back, throat exposed to Duo. It made him shudder trying to decide what he was going to do.

 

"I want to be inside you. I can't stop thinking about it since our shower." Both of Duo's hands were threaded through Zechs' hair as he groaned at the admission.

 

"Show me."

 

What the fuck was he doing? Duo suddenly realized this was probably going to end with him embarrassing himself.

 

All Duo could do was strip himself out of his clothes. The nerves and adrenaline pulsed through him making his skin feel flush. Zechs watched carefully, stepping out of his jeans in return waiting patiently, and very naked for Duo. He was gorgeous. When Duo had said so previously, he hadn't exaggerated. Zechs was looking right at him with unwavering focus Duo licked his lips, and crawled over him. Zechs arched his neck to kiss him, but was denied. His teasing awarded him a throaty aroused chuckle that made Duo shudder. It took his breath away when Zechs rolled underneath him his back brushing against Duo's chest. He pulled his hair over his shoulder as a silent invitation. It started with soft teasing kisses and escalated to hot open mouth nips until he found a particularly sensitive spot on the back of Zechs' neck that had him arching beneath him. Duo sucked at the flesh until there was a deep mark swelling from beneath. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission.

 

"Lube and condoms are in the nightstand." Almost breathless Zechs pointed vaguely beside him to the single drawer set in dark wood. Zechs groaned as Duo ground against him leaning over him to reach into the nightstand. This was about to get embarrassing if Duo didn't get a control over his building excitement. The last thing he wanted to do was blow his load just dry humping. Zechs was taller than him, but he placed himself on his forearms and his knees spread wide so he could rock Duo's erection against him encouragingly. "Are you going to make me beg you to touch me?"

 

"You're driving me a little crazy here. WIth your gorgeous body." Duo kissed down his spine, giving Zechs the same attention he had given him. Making note of every freckle along the way. He kept one hand on his back tracing the curve of his spine until it arched into his fingers. The other hand he used to pop the lube open before the surgeon gave up and decided he wasn't worth the trouble. To his surprise Zechs only lowered himself down so his head his resting on the pillow and sighed deeply, almost in relief. He backed away when his cool fingers stroked him and shivered. Goosebumps made their way across Zechs' shoulders and arms. "Sorry, is that too cold?" Duo halted his exploration and kept his fingers tentative and unsure.

 

"Mmmm. If you stop I'll climb you like that stripper pole." The threat was muffled by the pillow he had sunken into. Duo chuckled, as he pressed his index finger inside. It was so tight. So tight and warm. Better than he remembered. Even better, was the feel of Zechs pushing back against him searching out the most contact he could muster. When Duo met him with another finger, Zechs dug his fingers into the bedspread and groaned and clenched tightly around the invading sensation. "I'm more than ready here." Turning his face, Zechs net his gaze over his shoulder.

 

"So impatient." Smirking, Duo twisted his fingers giving himself enough room to thrust back in with three fingers. Zechs gave him a chuckle strangled off with a moan as his motions brushed against his prostate. Duo tore the foil with his teeth so he could keep the motion with his other hand going, in an impressive display of multi-tasking. "Are you ready baby?" He wiped his hand on his thigh before resting his hands on the hips before him.

 

"Duo you know I'm fuck-" The threat was interrupted by a strangled moan as Duo replaced his fingers with his erection. He was slow and kept Zechs' hips still squeezing into the crest of his hips. Zechs had his face buried, but he reached a hand back to grasp at Duo's thigh holding him flush against him. "Give me a second."

 

"I'm in no hurry baby." Leaning onto his hands, Duo kissed the tense flesh of Zechs' shoulder. The shift in weight had him dropping his head and arching his back into Duo's chest. It had been too long since this had felt this good, and he wanted to savor it.

 

It was a silent request, but Zechs relaxed the fingertips he had sunk into Duo's thigh and braved himself onto his forearm. The pace Duo set was maddeningly slow but deep and deliberate. He was searching for a good angle as he leaned forward.

 

"Right there. Yes, yes." Rocking against him, Zechs moaned endlessly letting this neck hang limply as he braced himself on his forearms. Knees went weak and thighs trembled as Zechs clamped down as Duo thrusts hastened.

 

"Come for me." Duo grabbed a fistful of platinum hair forcing his head to reel back exposing his throat. He was rewarded with a broken grasp and a furrowed brow. Those flushed pink lips were wet and open gasping as he pounded into him. It was becoming an erratic coupling, but his lover made no motion to stroke himself. When Duo brought his mind back to focus on getting his lover as enraptured as he was he was only greeted with a rough squeeze to his wrist.

 

"I'm close." Between gritted teeth Zechs begged holding his wrist as he rocked back meeting his wild thrusts. It was the tightness that threatened to destroy him that made Duo moan. Zechs became lifeless as he came. Pressing his face into the pillow whimpering as he fucked him too roughly for his over stimulated body. Not far behind him, Duo came, his climax was met with an equally loud whimper from the body below him - a mixture of satiation and relief.

It took Duo a few minutes to recover, and pry his body from the warm sweaty frame sliding beneath him. Zechs brought himself back on his haunches, raking his fingers through his hair pushing it back away from his face. Duo was satisfied to see the roots soaked in sweat and beads dripping down his shoulders making a pathway across his sternum. It was more of a surprise to Duo, as he laid back on his side watching, that Zechs was getting up to slip back into his jeans. He left them unzipped as he made his way across the cool floor to the bathroom, flicking on the light as he passed through the threshold.

 

Duo searched his face as he reappeared, looking for signs of his mood. Suddenly feeling self conscious that he may have done something wrong. That he might have been disappointing. He leaned back on his forearms, shamelessly nude. Zechs smirked recognizing the confusion and anxiety in the simple action of Duo chewing his bottom lip, taking first the left side and then the right.

 

"I thought you were taking me to lunch? The least you could do is buy a girl a meal." Raising a blonde eyebrow, he tossed Duo a warm washcloth. Duo chuckled, he hadn't expected Zechs to be so cavalier, but he was relieved despite the surprise. He watched Zechs get dressed pulling his hair off his neck and up into a ponytail. It was frizzy around the band from sweat and pieces hung down carelessly tucked behind his ears. "Are you coming?" Shooting his words over his shoulder, he didn't even look back at Duo, already knowing he was still lying across the mussed up sheets.

 

"I'm beginning to think you really are impatient when you don't get what you want." Duo leaned up, slipping back into his underwear and jeans. He knew his own hair was a disaster and self-consciously tucked the wild strands behind his own ears. A finger tilted his chin up and he was looking up into those stormy grey eyes and could practically melt at the warmth.

 

"You have no idea." It took no effort for Zechs to push him on his back across the mattress, his legs still dangled bent over the edge as the space between them was filled with body heat. One minute he's being chastised for laying on the bed, the next he was covered being pressed into it. Hovering over him, Zechs pressed teasing kisses to his neck. He returned the favor, and a left a dark bruise shifting from deep red to a subtle purple on Duo's collarbone. Discrete enough that he could easily cover it, but a reminder nonetheless. Just as Duo started to arch his back to meet Zechs' chest he pulled away from him, leaving him cold and suddenly alone on his back. The goal was lost on him again, his skin was buzzing from the attention and he traced his fingers across the hickey that he was sure was forming. It wasn't until Zechs tossed his t-shirt at him impatiently, once again, that he remembered what he had been tasked with - getting dressed.

 

"Again, impatience!" Duo had to shout after him because he was already making his way downstairs.

 


	8. Chapter 8

  
“I hope you like Greek food.” Duo asked as they stopped by a food a truck crowded by families and young couples.

“Is that going to be the theme of our dates? You take me somewhere and then after we’re already there you ask if I ‘by the way’ like the cuisine?” With a cocky smile and a raised eyebrow, Zechs crossed his arms looking slightly down at the blue eyes rolling back at him.

“You’re so sassy after sex. Can’t you just pretend that I rocked your world and be enamored with me?” With a petulant look Duo crosses his arms wrapping his hands around his waist loosely. Zechs rewarded the bad behavior by wrapping an arm around Duo’s tense shoulder and placed a kiss onto his temple.

“You did rock my world.” He whispered hotly into Duo’s ear watching a few parents grow increasingly uncomfortable at his heated stares.

“Do you like falafel?”

“Yes, I do.” With a chuckle, Zechs relinquished his hold on the slighter man’s frame.

“Good, because they’re amazing here, and the tzatziki is glorious.”

He watched Duo order, leaning up against the metal shelf of the food truck. The guy taking orders was young. He had a long beard, gauged ears and tattoos covering his forearms. It was obvious he was flirting with Duo, and Duo was doing nothing to discourage him. It wasn’t hard to see why anyone would want Duo. Everything about him was infectious and fiercely independent. Zechs felt guilty for feeling a tinge of jealousy, but erased it when he was given that sultry “come hither” look out of the corner of Duo’s eyes.

“This is the first time I’m bringing my new lover here, so you better treat him right Jesse.”

“Oh you come here often enough to charm your way into the chef’s heart?” Zechs leaned against his arm pressed to the side of the truck.

“Duo? He’s here at least once a week. Speaking of treating people right, where’s Trowa?” The pierced eyebrow Jesse was sporting raised quizzically.

“You know him and Quatre are deliriously happy. You’re never going to convince him to let you be his side piece. If you’re lucky they might let you be their third, but Quatre is a little freaky. Might be too intense for you.” Duo placed his hand on his hip as he arched his back leaning all of his weight forward. It was a rather impressive view as Zechs let his eyes trace the line of his curved spine and powerful legs. Jesse’s laugh brought his attention back up as he handed them two pita’s wrapped in butcher paper. “Thanks darling.” With a wink, Duo grabbed his arm and tugged him along away from the commotion.

“This is really amazing.” Zechs had his mouth full completely undignified but Duo only snorted a laugh in return as they walked.

“You got a little yogurt right there.” Duo mimed on his face, rubbing the corner of his mouth with his thumb. With a snide grin, Zechs purposefully avoided the spot he could feel the cool tzatziki had settled. “No,no. Now you’re just getting colder.” Duo grabbed his face roughly bringing them to the same level. At first he hesitated, but Zechs leaned in as an open invitation. Without hesitation, Duo committed and licked the yogurt sauce from the corner of his mouth threading his fingers through the messy ponytail at the nape of Zechs’ neck. Twisting a few strands around his fingers, Duo reluctantly let the silky strands pass through his fingers and stepped away to create a comfortable distance between them.

“You look like you have something to ask me, but you aren’t.” Raising an eyebrow, Zechs watched Duo shove a bite into his mouth, rather than replying to the loaded statement thrown out into the silence. Swallowing hard, Duo averted his eyes trying to not let his awkward fidgeting be a dead give away. He was already trying too hard to not screw this up.

“Look, I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

The only response Duo got was a chuckle from Zechs who looked at him a little haughtily.

“Do I seem like the kind of guy who feels obligated to do anything?”

“No, I’m just saying it as a deflection.” Stopping their meandering pace again, Duo faced him not averting his gaze this time. “My company’s spring opener is next week on Thursday night. It’s kind of a “family and friends” opening night. We have drinks and blah, blah, blah afterwards. I wanted to invite you.” Suddenly his face felt hot, and that stoney expression was only making him adjust his weight side-to-side in obvious anticipation.

“Of course I’ll come. I have a few surgeries in the morning, but I can meet you there.” Slyly, Zechs smirked after an excruciating fifteen second interval of silence.”Did you think I wouldn’t want to come?”

Duo scratched the back of his neck, deciding how candidly he really wanted to be with his rebuttal.

“Maybe.” Giving in, he was a horrible liar. “I don’t know. I just didn’t want to be too forward. We’ve only been out a few times.”

“Look, Duo. I don’t like games. I’m not playing with you. You don’t have to act like I have something better waiting for me. I’d be happy to be there.” The look on Duo’s face melted and the little line between his eyebrow softened as he shrugged dismissively. “Hey, what’s up?” It was Zechs’ turn to stop him from walking away from him, and he grasped Duo’s elbow. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no.” Duo threw his free hand up stopping him before he could continue his unwarranted apology. “I just don’t want to get in over my head. I tend to barrel into everything without thinking about the consequences. I just feel everything without thinking about getting hurt. That’s how I got muddled up in Heero’s mess and I just don’t want to do that here.” There was this vulnerable word vomit stumbling out of his mouth and he couldn’t stop it.

“Are you worried I’m going to hurt you, like Heero?” Zechs longed to reach out and connect physically, but he felt that, in this moment it would be stolen. There was a tenseness there. A line he wasn’t willing to risk crossing.

“Not per se.” Duo chose his words carefully, nervous he’d fumble into chasing a good thing away. “You intimidate me, and I don’t want to fuck it up.” Well, it wasn’t exactly eloquent, but he thought he should at least get points for honesty.

An almost insulting smile of amusement crept across Zechs face. He wasn’t really sure if he should be flattered or offended by Duo’s frank confession.

“You have no reason to be intimidated by me. Like I said, I don’t play games. If the sex is too much we can take a step back. I mean it might kill me, but we can take a step back.” The urge was too much to deny, and he wrapped an arm around Duo, closing in the icy space he had created to protect himself. To Zechs’ relief the dancer warmed and the tenseness waned as he squeezed his shoulder.

“I don’t want to take a step back. I just don’t want to get hurt.”

“Why don’t you try giving me the benefit of the doubt? I might even surprise you by being genuinely amazing.” At last he was awarded a chuckle from Duo, even if he felt it, more than it actually being audible.

“Is it surgeons in general or just you that’s cocky?”

Zechs’ laugh was more boisterous for a change. “It’s actually a requirement for the job.”

  
xxx

 

“I feel like whatever you’re doing in there is way too fancy for little old me.”

Zechs looked up from the mandoline and stilled the half sliced aubergine to watch the beautiful dancer saunter his way into the kitchen, holding a half finished glass of pinot noir. He’d selected the wine to compliment the ratatouille tart he was working on, but they’d had a glass before he even made it into the kitchen.

“I promised you the five-star Merquise dinner treatment.” With a cocky wink, he returned to the task of thinly sliced vegetables placing them in the hot pan he’d started reducing tomatoes down into.

“I hate to ruin the sexy mood you’ve got going on here, but do you have juice I need to take my insulin. You’ve completely worn me out today.” With a smirk Zechs turned to rummage through his fridge. He’d picked some up when Duo had told him he loved grapefruit juice in the morning, but he let Duo put the pieces together that he’d carefully crafted the evening they were about to spend together. “Thank you.” Holding his gaze Duo took a gulp before disappearing from his view momentarily.

Just as Zechs was dropping crumbles of goat cheese on top of the tart, a warm hand snaked its way under the hem of his t-shirt. Splaying fingertips caressed his stomach as he tried to not just drop the cheese in one handful.

“Smells amazing babe.”

  
“I hope you like goat cheese.” Zechs mocked covering the gasp he felt as Duo circled the tip of his index finger around his navel.

“Are you mocking me?” He didn’t need to turn around to know that Duo was smirking, he could feel it against his neck, as Duo raised himself on his toes.

“Of course not. I would never.” Leaning back, he opened the oven, but Duo hardly gave him enough space to move. “Excuse your wandering hands. Why don’t you entertain yourself on the couch before you make me drop this work of art here?” Duo gave him a mockingly dramatic huff before retracting his hand and returning his attention to the wine.

“Why don’t I sit at the bar, so I can watch this piece of art?”

Smooth.Zechs thought and smirked, bending down to slide the ceramic dish on the middle rack. He took his time standing back up, pretending that he was turning it just so.

“Hey Zechs?” That cockiness melted, and Duo knew it sounded a little pathetic, but Zechs turned around leaning on the counter casually. It wasn’t until Duo paused and swallowed hard that Zechs crossed the kitchen tiles to meet him across the bar. The cool stone between them not enough of a barrier to keep Duo’s nerves at bay.

“Yes, Duo.” The way he said his name made him regret starting this conversation. He’d never be able to hear it again without thinking of that bedroom voice Zechs was using. It sounded like expensive sheets and goose feather down pillows. “You have that look on your face where you want to ask me something, but you don’t want me to answer it.” Duo watched his mouth move, and he was sure that he knew what those words meant but he somehow couldn’t make sense of it. What the hell, was up with him? This wasn’t how he was around guys. It wasn’t even the most intimate thing they’d done all day.

“I’m a little embarrassed that’s a signature look I apparently have.”

Zechs chuckled back at him leaning across the counter. “Do you want to ask me if we have time for us to ruin my couch before dinner’s ready?” It was too hopeful and he could tell he wasn’t helping Duo, who was earnestly trying to ask him something serious. “Okay, what is it? You’re starting to make me nervous.”

“Was this afternoon okay?” That poor bottom lip, Zechs thought, was going to be chapped and sore from all of the biting Duo had been doing today.

“You mean the falafel? It was pretty great. I have to admit I was doubtful at first, but it might be the best I’ve had.” Zechs knew exactly what he meant, but he was cruel and he let Duo squirm.

“Really?” The hangnail Duo had been biting at was forgotten as he narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, you mean the mind blowing sex that we had? Where you teased me until I was practically begging for it?” There was a strand of rebellious hair that Zechs tucked behind Duo’s ear.

“Yeah that sex.” Duo took a sip of wine with an eye roll to dismiss the fact that he’d been so insecure.

“You don’t usually top do you?” Abandoning his wine, Zechs crossed around the bar to stand behind Duo. Before he could even turn around to question his motives he dug his thumb into the back of Duo’s neck. The flesh tensed under his fingers before surrendering.

“Oh, Jesus M. Christ.” Duo gave-in and laid his head against the cool granite onto his left ear. Zechs chuckled and moved the waves of his hair to one shoulder so he had better access. “Was my inexperience that obvious? You’re like a motherfucking sex god, how can I compete?.” Zechs was finding out it was easier to get Duo to talk freely if you thoroughly relaxed him or intoxicated him first. That admission made him laugh, he wasn’t sure if anyone had ever called him a “sex god” before. Maybe it were true, in comparison to Heero. He didn’t take Heero as the sensual type.

“I don’t know about a god, but I’ve had a lot of practice.” Duo groaned again as he started rubbing around his shoulder blades. He was limp under his fingers, his hands relaxed in his lap. “I gather you no longer care about what I think about your performance?” It took a solid thirty seconds before he received any response.

“You can practice anything you want on me, anytime.” It wasn’t exactly what he’d asked, but he assumed it was the best he was going to get.

“Anything?” The thin cotton of Duo’s t-shirt was hardly a barrier between them, but he slipped his hands underneath eliciting a shudder in response. This was what he had missed. The ebb and flow of new passion. The start of something where every touch is new and exciting and all of the emotions are just sitting under the surface like raw nerves.

“Oh, anything. Is this your revenge for teasing you too long?” Duo turned his head to the right ear so he could see Zechs over his shoulder.

“How would this be revenge when you’re practically purring under my hands?” Momentarily, his hands stilled and Duo arched back into his palms, doing nothing to invalidate his question.

“Well, I’m sorry but I told you wine makes me touchy feely, and you keep topping off my glass.”

“Let me let you in on a deep dark secret of mine.” Zechs leaned forward to press his lips against the exposed right ear not pressed against the bar. “I really like when you’re touchy feely.”

Turning his head to deny him, Duo snickered shrugging his shoulder against the advancement of any more hot breath into his ear. Before Zechs had the opportunity to tease him further the oven timer dinged, demanding his attention.

The tart was perfect. The squash on top was browned along the edges, along with the goat cheese and the tomato and aubergine combination below was bubbling and fragrant. The dining room table, Zechs was pretty sure had never been used. It was really just a filler for the space adjacent to the living room. It was often used as a bill placeholder or a coat rack. Tonight, however, he had set the table, even found placemats somewhere that he was sure he had taken from Treize out of sheer spite since there were only three of them.

With a hand to the small of Duo’s back he lead him to the table, not letting him assist in any shape or fashion. He did however, top off his wine and opened another since they’d done a thorough job of polishing off the first.

“Did you want to say grace?” Duo deadpanned as Zechs sat down across from him.

“Did you miss the part where I’m a lush and a pillow biter?” With a raised eyebrow he took a sip of wine before Duo could break his seriousness with a laugh.

It wasn’t something he was proud of, but this was the first time a guy had cooked for him. Dates with Duo usually started with dinner if he was lucky and ended in his bed or their bed or the backseat of someone’s car. Heero was as serious of a relationship as he’d been in and that lacked any semblance of romance or niceties.

The food was just as amazing as it smelled, it tasted like what Duo assumed French food tasted like. He was quiet for a change combining the salad and tart together on his fork. He was so enraptured in what he was doing that he didn’t realize Zechs had been staring at him expectantly. Obviously taken aback by his sudden silence.

“Sorry, this is really amazing. You were right the wine goes nicely.” Before he thoroughly embarrassed himself by shoveling his food into his face, he set the fork down and took a drink of water, waiting for Zechs to save him from the conversation desert.

“I’m glad. You know you don’t have to act like we’re at a five-star restaurant. We’re at my house you can eat with your fingers and misbehave.” To demonstrate Zechs pushed food onto his fork with his index finger rather than using a knife or even a piece of the rosemary bread. “Why do you get all wrapped up in impressing me?” Maybe it was his upbringing, but he hated that he grew up that way. Going to fancy fundraiser dinners and being flawless in photographs that would be published in shiny magazine articles. He couldn’t say he really knew either of his parents, but they didn’t really know him either.

“Isn’t that what guys usually do, try and impress you?” It was earnest, when Zechs had assumed at first it was another light-hearted jab. With a sigh he tucked a foot under his thigh, which he supposed wasn’t really restaurant behavior either.

“Sometimes, more so when I was still in my father’s circle. It’s not like I’m a Kardashian or something. I have bills and student loans just like everyone else.”

“I wasn’t talking about your money, love.” The casual use of the four letter word caught Zechs off-guard but he tried not to make a big deal about it especially since Duo seemed to be increasingly more skittish. “I was talking about the whole package deal you’ve got going on here.”

“You don’t have to impress me. You’re making me nervous.” It was only half joking, but Duo nodded. Suddenly, Duo realizing he’d stuffed a good portion of dinner into his body thoughtlessly. “Did something happen with Heero? I know you didn’t want to talk about it, but you’ve been acting like you were ready to bolt from the minute you got here.” There was sincerity there, and Duo huffed a sigh and decided he had a horrible poker face. Who was he kidding trying to lie about it?

“Things have just been awkward between us. It’s always been really intense. Lots of fighting and then fucking. We’re not really good at anything else. It’s hard because we used to be really good friends, and I was stupid and crossed the line between us.” Duo looked vulnerable. He tucked one knee against his chest finishing the last fourth of his wine before deciding he wanted another slice. Just to eat his feelings. Zechs helped and portioned another for him and slid it onto his plate. There didn’t seem to be any apparent judgement there, but he was sure it was there hidden somewhere politely out of view. “I’m sorry. I’m so out of practice.”

Zechs held out his hand before he could continue to apologize, topping off his wine for the second time during dinner. It would have set off alarm bells in Duo, if he hadn’t been just as generous with his own glass. If Duo was being honest, Zechs looked exhausted as well, and a little warm around the eyes. The wine was definitely hitting him.

“Stay the night and don’t worry about him for now. I don’t have to be at work until late.” Leaning onto his open palm, Zechs watched endearingly as Duo pushed food around his plate. “Heero’s a moron.” That had Duo laughing. At least he could put a smile on the little dancer’s face. “You’ll wake-up tomorrow morning in my bed, and I’ll worship you until you’re spent and then when you wake-up the second time, I’ll bring you breakfast.”

That itinerary had Duo holding his breath. What was his name again?

“Yes sir


	9. Chapter 9

The wake-up call Duo was promised started in the shower and digressed to the unmade bed. Zechs still had his softening cock in his mouth when a horrible noise had his phone going off, like an alarm more than a phone call. He nuzzled into Duo’s groin, running his cheek against his thigh and groaned. Dazed and delirious, Duo sat up with his legs still hanging off the edge of the bed. The space between his thighs now vacated where he expected Zechs to be.

“I’m sorry, I’m on call.” Answering the phone quickly, it looked like he wasn’t even having a conversation, he just nodded. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” Hanging up, he’d already moved on from the worshipping he’d been immersed in only moments ago. He was hopping into shoes when he noticed the hurt expression he’d left Duo with on the bed. “I’m so sorry. I have an emergency. The surgeon on rotation is in the middle of a procedure and they have a little girl with a shattered femur from a car accident.” It was the conversation Zechs didn’t want to have. Dating him was impossible. If anything he should have been trying to impress Duo, to keep him from running screaming when he spaced out leaving him in post-orgasmic bliss alone in the unmade bed. 

“It’s okay. I understand. I’ll get dressed and get out of your hair.” Tucking the disaster, that he was sure his hair was in, Duo tucked it back into a messy bun and started the search for his clothes.

“Please stay. I’ll leave you my spare key on the kitchen counter. I promised you breakfast in bed, the least I can do is let you enjoy a bath and raid my fridge.” He gave Duo a tender kiss on his soft lips. They were tempting enough to want to throw him back in bed and forget about responsibility, but he pulled away before he could rationalize it in his mind. “Make yourself at home. I’ll call you...how about I text you when I get home. It’ll probably be obscenely late or early however you want to look at it.” He was all nerves now. Flustered and Duo’s disappointment was so evident that it was hard to stop. One more kiss and then he had to leave. There was no time to mull over the longing expression his lover was giving him, and the shitty feeling he had for leaving him. 

 

xxx

It took Zechs four hours to repair the patient, Melody’s, broken femur. It was far more complicated of a surgery than the scans could have anticipated, but she would be fine. Her mother, however, had died in the OR. This was one of those double-edged outcomes. He was so happy when he’d closed, because she would have minimal recovery and wouldn’t suffer any long-term damage. She’d be able to start physical therapy and forget that there were pins in her leg and put the accident behind her. Kids were amazingly resilient, that fact never ceased to amaze him. When he was scrubbing out, Sally told him the mother didn’t make it. She had a brain bleed on the table that surgeons couldn’t repair. 

There was time in between his scheduled shift and the on-call emergency, so he sat in Melody’s room watching her sleep. It wasn’t his job. A nurse could sit in with her, but it made him feel better that if she woke up she wouldn’t be as scared. The only consolation he could offer her was all of the hardware he’d had to place was internal and she’d just been set-up with an immobilizer rather than having to use traction. It was Lucy’s squeeze to his shoulder that had him focusing back to reality.

“How are you holding up?” 

“Okay. I just -I just didn’t want her to be alone. Even if she won’t wake-up for a while.” He swallowed back a deep sadness that he had no place to feel for her. It wasn’t like his life had changed, he had no right to steal her pain or the sympathy she deserved.

“You’re a good man.” She smiled sympathetically at him, but there was a hint of smugness there. “Duo’s here. He brought you lunch. He called to see if you were out of surgery.” 

It was another situation he wasn’t sure made him feel better or worse. He was in a shit mood. The last thing he wanted to do was bring Duo down, but he also didn’t want to have to fake happiness. He wasn’t sure he had the energy to be pleasant, but he owed it to the man he’d abandoned in bed this morning.

There was hesitation in Duo’s eyes when they made eye contact across the courtyard. He had coffee in one hand and a plastic sandwich bag in the other. He held them both up almost as an offering. As if he needed an excuse to want to see him.

“I wasn’t sure what kind of mood you’d be in, but I thought I’d drop this off for you.” Shyly, Duo thrusted the cup into his hand and he had to chuckle. He had been worried about his cantankerous mood affecting Duo, but he couldn’t help the smile creeping up on him. “Shouldn’t you take that off.” He pointed towards the scrub cap he was still sporting, he had to reach up and touch it to remember that he was even wearing it.

“It’s a disaster under here. Especially since my hair was wet when I put it on.” Taking a sip, the coffee was pleasantly, just below scalding with just a tad bit of cream. “I hope you had a chance to relax this morning.” He slid in onto the bench next to him and wrapped an arm around him. Duo didn’t want to admit it, but he was still a little icy about being left behind, but he was beginning to warm up. “Stay and eat with me if you can.” 

“I guess I can.” Bumping Zechs with his hip he leaned into the touch, unwrapping one of the sandwiches.

“Hey Zechs, can I get your opinion on something?” 

Just like that the bubble Zechs was falling into popped.

“Yeah, is it an emergency or can I finish my lunch?” Raising an eyebrow at Treize, he kept his hand around Duo’s shoulder. The last thing he wanted to do was look guilty by shying away from the touch. He had no reason to.

“No, no finish your lunch. Come find me in a few.” That smug bastard smirked and walked away watching the two of them over his shoulder.

“He looks like a piece of work.” Casually Duo mentioned tracing his fingertips along the top of Zechs’ thigh. 

“Not quite as much as you. I guess I have a type.” 

“You’re lucky I like you.” 

With a chuckle, Zechs squeezed him in closer, even as Duo struggled against him. “I so am.” When Duo finally went limp in his arm he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

There was no rush going to find Treize, he was the last thing on his list. The more he avoided him the more he started to internalize the guilt that he was making a patient suffer because he didn’t want to deal with his own emotional baggage.

“Hey, what do you want me to look at?” Treize was exactly where he’d assumed he would be, chatting up some nurse hovering over the nurse’s station.

“Oh Zechs, I have a patient that has several improperly healed fractures and breaks in her arms and I wanted you to take a look and see what we can do for her.” He was so cavalier about the facts. Zechs had to swallow. Domestic abuse. That’s where those kinds of injuries typically came from. “She came in with suspected arrhythmia, but she was complaining about pain in her left arm. The intern that checked her over was worried that she was having a heart attack.” Treize gestured for him to follow behind him. 

“Depending on how bad the damage is, we’ll probably have to re-break her arm. I don’t see us fixing anything without going in surgically.” It was more thinking aloud than actually waiting for Treize’s opinion.

“That’s why I called an orthopedic surgeon.” That smug smirk returned as he looked over his shoulder. It warranted an eye roll, but Zechs resisted the urge and just nodded along as they moved down the hall.

It was a relief that he just brought him into a room to look at the x-rays. He wasn’t sure if he could say what he really needed to say in front of her.

“These minor ones here are probably fine, but this malunion fracture in the ulna is going to need to be fixed surgically. That’s probably what’s causing her pain since it’s so close to the wrist.” Treize was still just looking at him as he pointed his pen towards the problem spot. “What?”

“You really are amazing, you know that right?” That look. The softness in his eyes and the open smile just beaming at him. It was the look he’d longed for but never seemed to get anymore. He was old news after all. Passed the prime and youth to be of any use or interest to his past lover. For a moment he let his stomach flutter with the recognition.

“Yes I do.” He flicked the light off and crossed his arms as he moved to walk out before the fellow doctor squeezed his arm. 

“Come on Zechs. What are you doing? He’s beneath you. Look at you, you’re sporting a hickey on the back of your neck like a girl after prom night. It’s demeaning.” The longing look morphed as quickly as it had come on. Now, he was looking down at him trying to find ways to make him feel ashamed. His fingers touched the nape of his neck, knowing exactly where that little love bite had ended up and how it got there. The initial reaction of embarrassment was fleeting because he didn’t care what Treize thought or what anyone else thought for that matter.

“Well technically, I was beneath him last night, but I mean that’s technicalities.” Zechs shrugged as Treize was stunned by his response. He had fallen back into a routine that was easy for him. He found someone he could admire and attempt and fail to impress in an infinite cycle. “Don’t you remember what that’s like? I’m sure he just couldn’t resist.” With that, he had the last word and he ambled away actually feeling like a sex god.

 

xxx

 

Halfway through rehearsal Duo was working with Dorothy through a duet they’d gotten timed nearly perfectly. It was David coming into his line of vision that brought his focus away from his partner.

“Oh don’t stop I’ll wait.” 

They had already stopped, so there wasn’t too much point in continuing.

“We’re good, what can we do for you David.” Duo wiped his face on the hem of his tank top. “Actually Duo, I wanted to talk to you about taking over on the duet I was writing for Trowa and Martha.” David was in his late forties, but he could still dance and he’d taken over mentoring Duo almost immediately when Dorothy brought him into the studio.

“What’s up with Trowa, did he hurt himself?” The only response, which Duo thought was a little callous, was a sideways smirk as he propped his hands on his hips.

“No, no. He’s still going to be doing the duet. I’m actually moving Martha into another duet with Dorothy. I want you to dance with Trowa. I want you to dance Martha’s part.” Biting the offending bottom lip before moving onto the top one, Duo mulled over the opportunity. “I want to showcase love in all of its forms in honor of the pride parade going on next weekend.” There was a proud smile on David’s face. He and his partner had been one of the first couples to get married in New York, and they never missed the pride parade every year.

“Sure, I’ll dance with Trowa. Just let me know when you’re ready to go over the steps with me.” Professional as he was, Trowa was not.

“I don’t want to have to lift your fat ass.” Not only did he shout it, but he shouted it across the studio at him from an adjacent room. 

“Too bad Barton. You know you’ve been dying to get a chance to touch this fat ass.” He rolled his eyes and smirked at David, who tried not to laugh. “See ya Dorothy. Good luck with Martha.” She should just count her stars that she hadn’t been paired with handsy and molesty Trowa. 

It wasn’t like he’d never danced with a man before, but it was a little awkward dancing so intimately with Trowa. Pretending like he was in love with him, was a little uncomfortable but he could fake it. Especially, when he knew he wasn’t this close in proximity to Martha and only doing it to annoy him. 

“Trowa, can you support his neck as he goes into that backbend. I want it to look like you’re barely holding him like he’s floating.” Duo wasn’t thrilled about the position, but Trowa’s hands were strong even if they were sweaty. “Duo let your arms hang your arms like you actually trust him. It should be about strength.” The last thing Duo wanted to let Trowa do was support him like a rag doll as Trowa’s shoulders were beneath his back and he walked his legs over the arch, into a standing split. “Perfect.” David came to maneuver Duo’s elevated leg to hook over Trowa’s shoulder. “Now pull him up. Duo let your back arch and your hands and arms just hang. Really exaggerate the arch in your back.” When he rolled himself up he had one leg over Trowa’s shoulder and the other his waist and they were face to face before Trowa tucked his head under his chin. It was rather intimate, but he was sure Trowa would ruin it at any minute.

“I guess your ass is fat in a good way.” It was a whisper in his ear but he squeezed him hard enough to deliver a decent blow with his thighs around his rib cage, as he tried to lower himself.

“I hate you. Put me down you pig.” They laughed and it was easy. When he promptly landed on the soles of his feet he swatted Trowa in the stomach with the back of his hand. “What do you think David? You think it will work?” He wiped the sweat away from his brow again with the collar of his shirt, searching David for praise or critique.

“I love it. It will definitely work. You both have a good connection and are comfortable with each other. I’ll be excited to see it on stage next week.” With strong hands, David clapped them both on the back before moving his attention elsewhere. “Clean up the transitions and keep Trowa on track Duo.”

“Like I need a babysitter.” Trowa scoffed stretching his hands behind his back in an exaggerated shoulder stretch. “Just gotta stretch his out after bearing all that weight.”

“You’re incorrigible. I’ll give you something to stretch about.” Duo all but tackled him like a rogue spider monkey. “You should be honored to lift THE Duo Maxwell.” 

“Okay, okay. Uncle. I am a mere peon in your presence princess.” 

It was in between lifts and mirror image footwork that Trowa finally asked him the burning question he’d been avoiding answering.

“So, the doctor. You seem oddly limber for someone that supposedly spent all day in bed.” 

The crimson blush that was spreading across his face was an obvious dead give away. Trowa was an open book when it came to his relationship with Quat, Duo was much more reserved. At first, he’d blamed it on the fact that Heero didn’t want him discussing the inner personal details of their torrid affair.

“It’s going...well.” 

Trowa gestured with his hands for him to elaborate, as they both panted and Duo moved to rewind the track. 

“I had fun. It’s all new and different. I haven’t figured out how to be really comfortable with him yet.” Tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear, he played the track and counted them off. He was grateful that they didn’t need to face one another. They were facing the audience, which to them was a wall of mirrors. 

“You’re not comfortable around anyone. The only reason you’re comfortable with me is because I force you to.” 

“That’s not true!” He landed harder than he intended into his front quad and winced.”Okay, maybe it’s a little true.” Duo rubbed at his thigh as Trowa wiped sweat from his brow and paused the track.

“That’s why you keep going back to Heero. He’s easy, but he’s never going to give you anything more than a quick shag and maybe a ‘thank you’, but only if he grunts it as he’s getting off of you.” 

“You’re disgusting.” Duo scoffed, feigning offense trying to hide his sincere ache at the words. Mostly, because he knew it was true and he hated himself for being okay with it for too long.

“Come on. Come back here.” Trowa grabbed his waist as he moved to pout ceremoniously with his back towards him. Clearly, Trowa had crossed the line. He was always balancing with Duo. He hardly ever disclosed how sensitive he could be, and it was obvious that Trowa’s teasing had gotten to him. “I’m going to admit this, but I don’t want it to go to your head.” Duo leaned his head back on Trowa’s shoulder as a reluctant truce. “You’re amazing. You’re talented, driven, sweet, hot and funny. A real total package. You can’t tell Quat this, but I would totally adopt you as our third. Let somebody who deserves it actually get to see you for once. Stop acting like it’s a chore to be with you.” 

Duo sighed and crossed his arms leaning forward. “I would never be your third. Quat scares me a little. I’ve seen the hellish scratches down your back.” There was a sly smile crawling over Duo’s full lips.

“That’s what you took away from that? Jesus Duo.” Nudging Duo forward Trowa counterbalanced by stepping back, so Duo had to struggle to rebalance himself.

“Don’t get all soft on me, it’s disturbing. Let’s get back to you calling me a ‘fat ass’ and work on this routine.” Duo shrugged deflecting and moving away to back the track that had long run past the section they had been running through.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a reason Zechs was always working Sunday’s, they were supposed to all get together as a “family” and have dinner. The four of them sitting around the formal dining table pushing food around their plates, pretending that they liked each other. That they were normal. Zechs cursed himself the entire train ride there. He flat out refused to let his father send a car for him. He nervously crossed and uncrossed his legs the entire length of the ride. So lost in his thoughts, he hardly even realized that he’d walked the entire length from the train to the front door step without noticing his surroundings. It didn’t take long for his step-mother to answer the door.

“Hello honey.” It was genuine, he tried to believe. She kissed his face and wrapped an arm around his waist as she took the bottle of wine from him. The wine was more of an assurance that they’d be drinking, rather than an actual nicety. “I made sure that the chef made something vegetarian.”

“Thanks.” It was an attempt to melt the aloof iciness in his voice, but it failed and she winced at his tone. “I’m sorry Kitty I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful. I appreciate it. I’ve just had a long day.” With more sincerity he hugged her tightly. She had longed for him to eventually fall into calling her “Mom” after his mother passed, but he could never give her that pleasure. The least he could do was give her a heartfelt embrace, so he wasn’t a complete disappointment as a son. He could feel her smile against his shoulder as she returned the hug with her free hand.

“Come now. Relena and your father are already in the sitting room.”

Joy.

Not only was Relena’s obnoxiously perky excited face present, but the scowling brow of her boyfriend was sitting dutifully beside her. The night had just escalated from unbearable to nauseating in under a minute of being there. It might have been a record.

“Milli, it’s so nice to see you. You didn’t bring your boyfriend?” There was earnest obliviousness in Relena’s expression, but Heero covered his smug smirk and raised an eyebrow at him.

“No, I’m sorry I didn’t.” It wasn’t really an explanation, but he was relieved when Kitty handed him a glass of wine. Looking at Heero’s smirk and his pressed slacks and pressed shirt, he felt under dressed. The fact that Heero was even in his house acting like the perfect son-in-law had him sneering. Wasn’t it typical for families to be able to have a casual dinner night? It had been a hasty change from scrubs back into jeans, and he was already running late. His father, after all, hated tardiness. Marty Peacecraft watched him mindfully, making note of his appearance and seemed disapproving of the mention of his love life. It was a safe bet to just let himself take the seat next to Kitty on the settee. She was perhaps the only one he could even stand at the moment.

“You’re seeing someone new?” Kitty asked placing her hand gingerly on his knee as an open invitation. She had been the only family he’d talked to about the fallout from him and Treize. She’d helped him find his current brownstone and even promised to not mention the embarrassment to his father. Smiling at her, he tried to pretend like it was only her in the room, as he motioned to smooth the messy ponytail that was nearly unsalvageable after a scrub cap.

“It’s still new.” It was a forced smile and she knew it, but she still patted his leg. He rubbed the back of his neck, squeezing away the strain and tension. It had been almost two days, but the bruise there still remained. Duo had really bitten him rather hard, and he was cursing the fact that it didn’t want to heal. Even if just the thought reminded him of how amazing it felt at the time. Which, led him to thinking about the photo Duo had sent him of himself in a blue v-neck sweater he had absconded with out of Zechs’ closet, and only that sweater. He had posed himself leaning up against the couch with his legs spread and the sweater pulled down between his thighs with one hand, and he playfully bit into the index finger of his other hand. He had no idea how he’d gotten the photo with both of his hands occupied, but it was too arousing to second guess. Self-consciously he pulled the collar of his jacket up hoping no one would notice. Even if they had, he knew they’d really be too embarrassed to say anything. Just stare at it like it was leprosy or some oozing sore no one wanted to mention, because it was hideous and contagious.

“Are you still seeing Heero’s roommate?” Out of nowhere, Relena questioned. Zechs looked towards Heero for a reaction, but he only swallowed his wine and refused to make eye contact with him.

“Yes.” He said candidly, crossing his legs as he mirrored Heero, taking a sip of wine. It was all he could do to not look at his father practically squirming in his chair, as if he could escape from the conversation if he just positioned himself correctly.

“Let’s have dinner shall we?” Marty stood up from his chair, more stating than asking if everyone was ready. That was fine with Zechs. The faster they ate, the faster he could leave.

There was too much cutlery at the table for Zechs’ taste. The more utensils around your plate, meant multiple tedious lengthy courses. It started with a salad. It would have been appetizing if he hadn’t gotten stuck between his father and Heero. There he was pretending to be the perfect doting boyfriend, handing Relena a roll and a pat of butter. Anticipating her every need, before she could even think to want for it. All the while, Zechs knew he was trying to convince Duo to be his side piece, once again. Available to him when he wanted something Relena wasn’t going to give him. It took more willpower than he had anticipated to keep his mouth shut. The sudden anxiety came across him, that this may never end. He may actually be stuck here, in an endless loop of a bad dinner party for eternity.

“Are you okay dear?” Kitty topped off his glass as he looked up from the lettuce he was pushing around the plate aimlessly.

“Oh yes, sorry did you ask me something?” Setting the fork down he set his hands in his lap.

“Yes, I asked if you wanted to go to the symphony with us on Thursday?”

“That sounds nice, but I can’t. I’m going to Duo’s season opening performance. Maybe Heero can go in my place.” With a cordial smile he looked over at Heero, who tried to disguise his lack of enthusiasm for having to attend the symphony.

“Yes, Heero please come it will be so lovely.” Relena squeezed his hand as Zechs couldn’t hide his smirk and Heero silently cursed him.

The sight of vegetable lasagna had never given Zechs so much relief. It was a carb and hopefully that full warm feeling would take over and the uncomfortable feeling would become a background feeling, nagging at the back of his chest. It was bad manners, but he couldn’t help it. He excused himself from the table when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Everyone watched him exit, and he tried to look like he was taking a work call even though everyone saw him drinking. He’d be in no state to operate tonight. No, the smile on his face gave him away. Zechs stood in the sitting area drinking his wine waiting to hear Duo’s voice.

“You there baby?” He’d almost forgotten how that voice hit him in the heart and the groin simultaneously. Duo always sounded like he had smoked a pack of hipster home rolled cigarettes the night before. Gravelly and dangerous.

“I’m here. Sorry I can’t get too exciting I’m at my parent’s house for dinner. I really enjoyed waking up to your picture this morning.”

“Ugh, I should have known since Heero is gone. I just thought he was working tonight.” The sigh Duo breathed into the phone sounded more aroused than irritated. He could hear him land heavily on this bed. “What am I’m going to do with myself without you to tell me what to do?” Zechs could just see him flushing and biting that full bottom lip. It would be wet and just arching to be kissed.

“You’re so bad.” He chuckled a little breathlessly. “When are you free again to grace me with your presence, or are you going to make me wait until Thursday?”

“Hmm, well you can buy me lunch tomorrow if you aren’t busy saving lives or whatever?” Zechs could practically hear the eye roll through the phone.

“I would love to take you to lunch. You want to hit up some strip clubs? They have buffets right?” His reward was a loud full laugh that he was sure shook Duo’s chest and his belly.

“You have never even eat at a buffet in your entire life your majesty. I bet you’re having multiple courses right now made by your parent’s personal chef.”

“I’ll think of some place deserving of having your presence there beautiful.” Chuckling, he saw Relena standing in the doorway gesturing at him. “I’m sorry I’m being summoned.”

  
“Fine, fine. Good night my sweet prince.” Duo blew a loud kiss into the phone before he hung-up. Not sure if he was all that comfortable with being compared to Hamlet. Though, murdering his father had a certain ring to it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know if you were done with your lasagna or not?” Relena almost looked apologetic, but he smiled. He couldn’t help it, clearly. “Were you talking to Duo?” A soft smile crept across her brightly made-up lips.

“Yeah. I’m coming back in.” Crossing the overdone series of Turkish rugs he met Relena in the doorway.

“Bring him to my birthday. I want to meet him. Especially if he makes you smile and turn down pasta.” That sounded like a recipe for disaster. He could just see Heero swallowing glass rather than having Duo and Relena in one room together.

The rest of dinner remained awkward, and it was sheer relief when they asked him to grab the carafe of coffee from the kitchen. Zechs knew where his father stashed his whiskey and he poured some into his mug before topping it off with the steaming strong coffee. He took the carafe with him, and started pouring coffee into everyone’s mug as they’d returned to the sitting room. His father covered his mug before he could lean in too close. The silence was never ending, like a conversation embargo.

“So Heero, Duo’s your roommate isn’t he?” Kitty crossed her legs and waited while he swallowed the sip of coffee. She didn’t even know how much of a loaded gun she was playing with. The thing that frustrated Zechs even more, was that Heero remained cool, like he didn’t have anything to hide.

“Yeah, we’ve been living together for a few years. He’s got a rent controlled apartment and he needed the extra income.” Zechs didn’t even bother hiding the snide little chuckle that statement caused. He could always blame it on the whiskey.

“That’s nice. So, did you introduce him and Milliardo?” It still felt foreign, after all of these years, to hear his first name. His mother had always called him Zechs, and Milliardo always felt like an imposter. He didn’t belong in this elitist home. As sympathetic as Kitty was, it wasn’t like she ever corrected her husband when he publicly denounced his son’s “lifestyle” and slowly started asking him to disappear when he was elected as a congressman.

“No, I think they found each other on their own. Just a coincidence.” Heero tried to smile through it, but he didn’t seem like he really wanted to give up any more details.

“He came into the ER with a head lac and asked me out when he came in for a follow up.” The whiskey in his coffee emboldened him and the room fell silent, almost as if they had forgotten he was there. “On that note. I’ve got to get back I’ve got a lunch date tomorrow and I’m pulling an overnight shift tomorrow night.” Standing he thought to look for his jacket, but he remembered he’d neglected to remove it. No one seemed to question it, perhaps they were used to his lack of etiquette. He moved to kiss Kitty’s cheek and he squeezed Relena’s shoulder. “Thank you for dinner it was lovely.”

Kitty followed him to the door. “Please come back soon. I know it’s not easy for your dad, but I miss you. Don’t be a stranger.” She hugged him again, tighter this time. She even waited on the porch for him to safely get into his cab.

  
xxx

The idea came to him when Zechs saw the strawberries in his fridge. Originally, he’d bought them to make french toast for Duo, before their perfect Saturday morning had been interrupted. He arrived at the restaurant early and smiled at the lone gerber daisy in the generic glass vase on the table. Everything was reminding him of Duo, even this yellow flower on the table. It was really starting to be pathetic. This was supposed to be fun and casual. Zechs’ eyes made a path behind the flower at the pastel pink trousers and he moved up past the loose grey v-neck to that full bottom lip pouted with the arm of his sunglasses pulling it down between his teeth. All thoughts of doubt felt like background noise that he couldn’t differentiate.

“Famous Belgian waffles?” Duo smirked, taking the sunglasses from his mouth to hang them from the point of the neckline of his shirt. They weren’t visible, but Zechs had felt the fine hairs on Duo’s chest and the weight of the sunglasses pulled the shirt down exposing his sternum and he longed to feel them. It wasn’t until Duo waggled his fingers in front of him that he realized he was so obviously leering.

“You look dazzling.” It wasn’t really an apology, but at least he was looking into Duo’s eyes. It was really no better than if he had been ogling a woman’s cleavage, but Duo didn’t seem displeased.

“Thank you. You can look just maybe not touch here in front of all of these waffle aficionados.” Reaching across the table, Duo grabbed Zechs’ hand suddenly needing the contact.

“I haven’t even given you any wine and you’re already in a touchy feely mood.” Squeezing the soft palm back, Zechs used his hand as leverage to force him to lean across the table for a kiss. “I’m hoping taking you to brunch will make-up for Saturday.”

“It’s already forgiven.” Duo mumbled against his lips. The way his heart raced gave him away. “So, what’s good here the waffles or the waffles?” Looking over the laminated menu, Duo ran his eyes erratically before turning it over as if he were speedily reading through his options.

“I rather enjoy the waffles, but you get what you want.” Zechs took a sip of his coffee. It was chickory, so he indulged himself in the half and half the waitress had brought out to him.

“So, how was dinner last night?” Smoothing his hand over the menu he reached across to take a sip of the surgeon’s coffee before deciding if he really wanted his own cup. It was a comfortable familiar gesture, that did nothing to ease the infatuation Zechs was falling into.

“Painful as always, but I did manage to use your performance on Thursday to get out of going to the symphony and managed to force Heero into going in my place.” A devilish smirk played across his lips.

“Well at least he’ll be out of our hair Thursday.” With a heavy sigh the waitress interrupted Duo’s next thought and Duo promptly asked for a coffee. She was not amused with his charming smile or the sweet way he talked to her. “What is it with me? Older women hate me. Look at Mrs. Waters.” Rolling his eyes he crossed his forearms in front of him.

“Mrs. Waters hates everybody. I’ve never even seen Mr. Waters, so for all I know she has him trapped inside of there.” Chuckling he nursed the coffee, wrapping his fingers around the mug to steal its warmth.

“Anyway, I’m really trying to find someone to replace Heero with. If you know anyone looking for room and board please beg them to live with me, so I don’t have to see him every damn day.” There was a fake smile tugging at the corner of Duo’s mouth, but he knew Zechs would see right through it. It was more that he hoped it wasn’t an issue that needed to be pressed. He was lucky the waitress came back by to take their order and sloshed the coffee across the table in his direction.

“I’ll do the lemon curd waffles.” Despite the fact that a fourth of his coffee spilled over the edge and onto the table Duo still maintained a calm pleasant disposition.

“That sounds good I’ll do the same.” Without any confirmation she took the menus and left them. “So, what’s been going on with Heero?” Not missing a beat, Zechs continued propping his chin up on the palm of his hand. He tried to keep his expression neutral, but Duo was already fidgeting sitting on his right hand and biting his bottom lip.

“He’s just...a pain. A giant pain in my ass. He doesn’t want to take ‘no’ for an answer, because he’s stupid jealous. I don’t want you to think I’m afraid of him or anything. He’d never try to force me into anything, he just thinks that my resolve will weaken if he pushes me enough. It’s like he thinks I’m dating you to get back at him, instead of just moving on.” Pouring a little cream into the now stained mug, he looked down as an escape from the judgement Duo was positive would be directed his way from those stormy eyes.

“That’s pretty predatory, if you ask me. It sounds like Heero’s got some serious issues with his own identity. If you need space, let me know. You can always come over, even if I’m not home.” The offer was given flippantly, but Duo just stared, a little taken aback. They’d only been out a couple of times, and he felt guilty that he was burdening Zechs with his own problems.

“Isn’t it a little early for a U-Haul? Are we lesbians now?” It was a joke, but it was the first time he’d really gotten Zechs to blush. The panic that came across his face at the insinuation was enough to know, that at least Zechs wasn’t trying to push this relationship too fast.

“What’s wrong with lesbians? Don’t tell me you're one of those gays that marginalizes women.” Swallowing down the initial panic as he watched Duo smirk, he decided to just avoid the situation with humor.

“Dorothy is the best life coach I have, she’s probably the only person I know that’s in a healthy relationship. Not to mention, the most talented dancer I’ve ever worked with. I owe her my career.” Even if it was a joke, the issue wasn’t all that funny to him. He’d dated and worked with those types of men and that was not him. He worked with young women and watched them blossom into amazing talented dancers. The last thing he wanted to be was become the type of mentor that made them feel less than. The world would show them enough of that, without his help.

“That’s Lucy for me. We’ve been friends since undergrad.” Zechs couldn’t help but smile. She was the first person that made him feel like he belonged somewhere. Like he didn’t have to pretend.

“If you’re asking me to think of you as my ‘safe space’ I’m not ready for that yet. I’m sorry.” Hesitantly, Duo answered the question he’d avoided answering in the first place.

“Well, when you are I’ll be here.”

Duo really wanted to believe that.


	11. Chapter 11

“You sent flowers backstage for him? That’s so sweet. Awww.” Lucy was putting her berry lipstick on in the compact mirror from her purse. “I’ll try not to gag on how saccharine that is.” She smirked at him as he worked on tying his tie. 

 

“Do you think the tie is too much?” Zechs gestured at his slacks and pressed shirt as she watched him fidget and doubt the tie a second time without any direction from her.

 

“Come here.” Standing up, she smoothed her suede skirt, and crossed Zechs’ living room to  straighten the knot and smoothing her fingers over the silk navy tie adjusting the black tie bar. “You look nice.” 

 

“You’re giving me  _ that _ look. What’s up?” Taking her arm in his, he led them out the door. The last thing he needed was to show up late. 

 

“I just hope you’re not getting in over your head. It seems like his ex is pretty persistent and it sounds like he’s done this before.” WIth a heavy sigh he pulled her in close. She’d really seen him at his worst. It wasn’t like he could really hide anything from her at this point.

 

“I know. I’m totally in over my head. He’s been pretty honest with me, so that’s all I can really ask for.” 

 

“You know I love you right?” Zechs chuckled and kissed her cheek.

 

“Yes, I do. Now, let’s find you a young dancer tonight so I can lecture you about protecting your heart.” 

 

“Oh, like any of them are straight.” 

 

They both laughed too hard, drawing attention from the other sidewalk occupants.

  
  


xxx

  
  


Tulips were sitting backstage with his name on the card. It made Duo smirk giddily, but he knew Trowa would be giving him shit for the attention. He was lucky Dorothy saw it first. 

 

“So, you did invite him? Please God tell me they’re from the doctor and not fucking Heero. I’ll murder him.” Her eyes were full of daggers. It was a frightening enough sight that he had to swallow before speaking.

 

“Of course they’re from Zechs. Heero isn’t romantic enough to send me tulips.” After they had finished the ‘world’s greatest waffles’, they’d walked past a florist shop and Duo had mentioned something about loving tulips. About wanting to buy a house and plant them in the front yard. It had been a fleeting thought, but he couldn’t deny the gesture had him feeling warm all over. The feeling was so intense, he was really impressed with his imagination. He could practically feel Zechs’ warmth behind him, fingertips ghosting up the sides of his arms.

 

“I just wanted to say ‘break a leg’.” When his lips brushed against Duo’s jaw, Duo practically came unglued.

 

“Motherfuck!” The string of expletives, had Zechs moving backwards chuckling. “Shit, I seriously didn’t even feel you come up behind him. You scared the shit out of me.” 

 

“You looked like you felt me.” With a raised eyebrow, Zechs looked back at him accusingly.

 

“Well, I was thinking about you. Didn’t realize the real thing was right there.” It was the embrace, Duo didn’t even realize he’d missed. He’d expected a heated full body kiss, but it was simply the taller man’s arms pulling him in close. The invading smell of Zechs’ cologne and french-milled soap, made him nuzzle his nose into the crook of his neck. This infatuation was going to consume him, and get him in trouble. “Did you come alone?” Squeezing his waist he didn’t pull back to see the reaction he just laid his cheek down and relaxed. 

 

“No, I brought my other boyfriend, Lucy.” It was refreshing, that at least he didn’t look like the clingy one. Even if he so desired to be. The most enjoyable part of being with Duo, was that he was extremely generous with his physical affections.

 

“So much competition. She’s so hot, I don’t think I could ever compare.” Pulling away from the warmth, he smiled genuinely. “I really have to get warmed up, but I really appreciate you coming. I hope you enjoy.” It was a quick kiss to Zechs’ cheek and Duo moved away from him more than just physically. Duo knew he was being watched walk out the door, and he wasn’t one to deny a show. His walk always reminded him of a cat, poised and careful. 

  
  


xxx

  
  


Even if Zechs was a little jealous of Trowa, lifting his boyfriend with ease with a look of complete admiration on his face, he couldn’t help but be completely blown away. Duo hadn’t really elaborated on what it would be like, and he’d really downplayed how impactful the program was. A few numbers had him choked up and he had to wipe his eyes behind his program a few times. Lucy even squeezed his leg, when she choked up a little. He had forced her to come to a family outing to  _ La Traviata  _ and she’d cried the entire final act. It had made his father so happy to have a woman sitting next to him, even if she blew her nose during Violetta’s final aria. It only made Zechs love her more. 

 

It took Duo off guard when Lucy was the first one to hug him, but he didn’t deny her. She was tall and only a few inches under Duo. When she threw her long arms around his neck, he squeezed her waist holding his right wrist at the small of her back. 

 

“I’m guessing this means you liked it.” He was close enough, that he could have leaned down a breath and kissed her, but he wasn’t sure if she was as comfortable with kissing as the rest of his friends. 

 

“It was amazing. Thank you for inviting me.” She kissed the corner of his mouth and moved away to let Zechs congratulate him. 

 

“You’re so welcome. I appreciate you coming. You keep kissing and flattering like that, and I’ll leave Zechs for you.” If you could call it a wink, it was more of a blink that he had intended to be a wink. Lucy and Zechs chortled, despite its poor execution. “Let’s get y’all some drinks shall we?” Casually, Duo relaxed his arm around Lucy’s shoulder and let Zechs follow behind him. It was the first time Zechs heard it -  _ y’all _ . He made a mental note to ask Duo about it later. It occurred to him that Duo hadn’t mentioned his family once. No mention of parents or siblings. He couldn’t judge, since he probably wouldn’t have mentioned his own if not for Heero spilling his secrets.

 

At the risk of sounding snobby, even in his own thoughts, Zechs took a sip of champagne thinking it wasn’t  _ really _ champagne, more of a sparkling dry wine. 

 

“So, what did you really think?” Shuffling forward, Duo came to stand a few inches in front of him and crossed an arm around his waist. 

 

“You were amazing. I really loved your duet with Trowa.” The smile plastered across Zechs’ lips couldn’t be helped. He knew he looked ridiculous. Toothy smile, spread across his lips while Duo shyly looked him over, rubbing his thumb across his own waist. It was then, that he realized Duo was wearing his sweater. The blue one, he’d sent him a picture of him wearing. “I like your sweater.”

 

“Oh, this old thing? Just found it in my closet.” Smirking he took a sip of the sparkling wine, just daring the other to make his next move. It was a chaste kiss to his cheek, but it lingered promising something more when they were someplace must more secluded. “I thought you might like the duet. David choreographed it, so of course it’s amazing. Everything he touches turns into fucking gold.” Rolling his eyes, he sounded like he had a combination of utmost reverence for the man and annoyance at his greatness.

 

“Give yourself  _ some _ credit there.” Smiling he wrapped an arm around Duo, sliding his fingers across the shoulder of his own sweater. “You’re pretty amazingly flexible, and I bought it. If I didn’t know how you really felt about Trowa I would have believed that you were crazy about him.” 

 

“Well, I was more thinking about this really hot blonde I’ve been shacking up with.” Mischievously, he ran his fingers across the surgeon’s fingers running across his shoulder.

 

“Hmm, doesn’t sound familiar. Do I know him?” Drawing him in closer, he slipped his meandering fingers down to Duo’s waist.

 

“No, he’s wayyyy out of your league. Like super hot, wouldn’t even give you the time of day.” With a scoff Duo exaggerated with his hands.

 

“He sounds like a total asshole.” Eventually his hand meandered down from Duo’s taut waist to the back pocket of his jeans. 

 

“Oh, but he makes me forget my own name in bed.” Leaning in Duo wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and whispered humidly into his ear - mindful of not spilling the flute of sparkling wine he’d been carrying. Zechs could smell him. The faint hint of sweat and just a light fragrance of cologne at the crook of his neck and the sleeve of the woolen sweater.

 

“You’re going to make it impossible to get through this part without embarrassing myself aren’t you?” Looking over Duo’s shoulder, he made sure no one was paying any attention to the very near pornographic display they were giving, before pressing the dancer’s firm body against him until their hips collided. Duo squeezed his free hands into the back of Zechs’ neck and gave a small almost inaudible moan into his ear. It was absolutely one of the most erotic moments Duo had ever had. It was heady and he could barely breathe. He had to step away or else he was going to have to find somewhere deserted to scratch this itch. 

 

“Me, what about you?” Detaching himself, Duo bit into his lip holding back his deepest thoughts. “I hope you’re planning on taking me home tonight, because I might go home with Lucy if you won’t. I feel like she’d be really good with a strap-on.” Laughing, Duo finished his wine in one gulp and a stiff swallow. It had grown tepid from the heat of his hand. He was nowhere near fancy enough to hold it properly by the stem. 

 

It took Zechs a minute to mull over that mental image in his head before he chuckled. “I need more wine for this conversation, or correction, to forget this conversation.” The more he replayed the mental visual, the more he believed Lucy would be into it. It was for the best to not put that seed of a plan in her mind.

 

“You know Duo, you haven’t told me about your family.” The lingering memory of the way he’d said  _ y’all _ nagged at the back of his mind.

 

“There’s not much to tell. They’re in Tennessee and I’m here.” It sounded like a loaded and dismissive answer, and really he could see it was not something he wanted to discuss. He had moved from biting his bottom lip to his top. An escalation path, that was becoming more and more evident to Zechs.

 

“Where in Tennessee?” 

 

Pausing, Duo licked his lips. “Savannah. It’s a small town, a couple of hours outside of Memphis.” Duo was watching him for surprise, but there wasn’t much there. “Before you start to ask about the accent, I try very hard to not let on to all y’all yankees that I’m a southern belle.” Smiling, he was glad to finally get Zechs to laugh. He had a stoic look on his face, as if he were looking for the appropriate way to react to Duo’s family history. “You need a refresher.” Even if he was attempting to act like the subject wasn’t a loaded gun, Zechs let him go and get him another drink. 

 

Before Zechs could really ponder over his new found information, a glass of sparkling wine was being thrust into his palm. 

 

“Don’t do that.” Duo was looking at him sourly, almost disappointed. “Do not go over thinking everything like I’m hiding some dismal backwoods childhood of abuse. I’m just not that close to them. We see each other on holidays and birthdays and that’s enough for me.” 

 

“Fine, fine. I won’t meddle. Until you’re ready for me to meddle.” Taking a sip, he smiled back at him charmingly and watched Duo try to fight a smirk back.

 

“You, sir are always getting me into trouble.” 

 

They shared a kiss. There was no room for rebuttal. It was true after all. 

 

A low throaty wolf whistle, brought Duo’s attention away from him with an exaggerated eye roll. It only took one guess for him to know it was - Trowa. He’d whistled, hooped and hollered enough time for Duo to know the gambit of the man’s obnoxious flirtation routine.

 

“Trowa, love of my life, kindly fuck off.” 

 

Grasping his chest, Trowa backed up and used the wall to brace his weight as if he were dying of a broken heart. “You don’t have to be so cruel.” Without missing a beat, he straightened his form and squeezed Zechs’ shoulder while he took a sip from a glass that appeared to be whiskey. “Hey, nice to see we haven’t scared you off yet.” 

 

“Not quite. I’m apparently much more resilient than the man behind door number one.” Zechs could only watch as Duo scowled between Trowa and then back at him.

 

“More like door two hundred, at the very least.” Mock counting on his fingers, Trowa only smiled back to Duo as he growled in response.

 

“You can’t event count that high.” Waiting until Trowa was taking a sip, Duo shoved him hard leaving him choking on the straight liquor. 

 

“I really enjoyed your duet.” Clearing his throat, Zechs tried to alleviate the obvious tension Duo was trying to communicate to his dance partner with the scowl and rigid muscles of his body language.

 

“Oh, thank you. Duo really is the easiest guy to work with. Everything David throws at him he eats up and turns it into fucking living art.” It was probably the nicest thing Trowa had ever said to him, even in private. Deep down, he knew Trowa was a sentimental man. It was something he tried to hide every chance he got. “Sorry, I left my boyfriend. He’s probably getting cold without anyone to smother him.” WInking, he left them once more. 

 

“Let’s go home, before everyone comes and corners us one at a time. Please.” It took no time for Duo to swallow the remainder of the refill of wine he’d just fetched and he was tugging on Zechs forward. More of an urging demand of a gesture, rather than a request. 

 

“Let me grab Luc and we can head out.” 

  
  


xxx

  
  


When Zechs suggested they grab a cup of coffee, Duo looked like he was ready to consider a well thought out homicide/suicide. Lucy declined getting the hint loud and clear from Duo’s harsh gaze. They walked her home, Zechs lolling with a slow rhythm in no particular hurry. It was a punishable offense, how much of a tease he was. She kissed them both before getting into the elevator to her building, smirking back at Zechs with a knowing smile. 

 

“Are you seriously going to take me to get coffee rather than taking me home and having your wicked way with me?” Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket, Duo tried to sound joking, but the desperation couldn’t really be hidden. “My apartment is literally only a block away.” 

 

“I would say more figurative, it’s probably more like two blocks.” Pulling Duo close, he threaded his hands between his rigid elbows angled with Duo’s hands still in his pockets. Even as he pulled him closer, Duo turned his face and kept his fists tight with no motion to return the embrace.

 

“Do you think Lucy is still available tonight?” It took all of thirty seconds for Duo’s resolve to wane and for him to lean in and chuckle.

 

The two blocks were an  agony  of a walk and hands kept wandering underneath sweater, jackets and jeans. Duo took two stairs at a time backwards up to his apartment. Unwilling to relinquish heavy open mouthed kisses to focus on where his body was going. Zechs had him pressed against the heavy door with a thud of the back of his head. He was forced to fumble with the door blindly as he wrapped a leg around the surgeon’s hip eagerly. They practically fell into the doorway once the door had been opened. 

 

“Milliardo.” 

 

The hand crawling under Duo’s, rather his, sweater exploring the expanse of chest brushing teasingly over nipples, stilled at his given name. Duo was precariously balancing himself against the wall and slowly let his leg drop from its perched place around Zechs’ waist. If he’d been thinking clearly he would have thought to get them a cab and make it back to his brownstone, but Duo’s place was closer and blood wasn’t really flowing through his brain. 

 

“Relena.” Stiffening and standing up straight, he looked back at her shocked and irritated. It was obviously the first time Duo had ever seen her in person. There was confusion and lack of recognition in his gaze. 

 

“I thought you were going to the symphony.” Straightening the sweater down to a respectable place over his torso, Duo stated a little dumbfounded and began flushing red down his neck and chest. 

 

“We did. I thought I’d let Relena see our place.”

 

It was petulant, but technically it was Duo’s place and Heero was a mere tenant there. The scowling was interrupted by the realization that Relena, the woman he’d betrayed, was sitting right there on his couch waiting to be introduced.

 

“Hey Relena, I’m Duo.” Taking her hand softly he shook it. Zechs couldn’t help, but hide a snicker at her surprise. She was used to people taking her hand gingerly or even kissing her fingers not firmly shaking it like it was a business deal. “Sorry we had to meet like this. I thought Zechs and I would be alone.” Scratching the back of his neck he avoided her eyes guiltily. 

 

“Zechs, I haven’t heard that in ages.” 

 

It took all of Zechs’ willpower to not scrub at his face or rub his pinched brow. 

 

“So, we can leave you two and I can take Duo back to my place and let you two lovebirds have some privacy.” Wrapping an arm around Duo’s waist, he tried to bring him back to the moment. Though, he was sure the last thing Duo was even considering at this moment was getting naked back at the brownstone.

 

“No, no. I really wanted to meet Duo. Plus, I knew you wouldn’t be reliable to relay my message that I would like to invite him to my birthday party.” It was obnoxious, the way she smiled and crossed her legs so politely. She looked ridiculous less that five feet away from Duo’s stripper pole. Sheltered, was an understatement for how Relena had grown-up. Zechs wasn’t even positive she’d be able to recognize that it was a stripper pole. “I would love to have the explanation for this lovely piece of art here.”

 

“It’s a stripper pole Relena, and you know that.” Narrowing his eyes Zechs gave in and rubbed his forehead uncomfortably.

 

“Milliardo, I know what it is. I’m not naive. I was thinking of hiring him for my bachelorette party.” That had Duo and Zechs both with gaping mouths as she held out her left hand. A gleaming blue marquise sapphire in a halo of diamonds. It looked a little out of Heero’s price range. “It’s grandmother’s ring.” Tears were perking up in the corner of her eyes. The groping heated display completely forgotten. 

 

“Congratulations.” It was all Duo could say as he swallowed all the conflicting emotions back down into the pit of dread at the base of his stomach. All Zechs did was exhale sharply. As much as he wasn’t always fond of his sister, he still cared that she would be married to Heero. There was no way to tell his sister the truth and hold onto his relationship with Duo. There was no telling if she’d even believe him, or if it would only hurt her. Perhaps, Heero would remain faithful to her. No, he didn’t believe that. “I think we should go have that coffee now.” Duo squeezed Zechs arm harshly digging the tips of his fingers into the flexing bicep beneath them. 


	12. Chapter 12

Duo was stirring his hot chocolate, because he really didn’t need the coffee. What he did need was sugar, and he let Zechs fuss over him. The hot chocolate the surgeon had made on the stovetop, it was the first time Duo had even thought to make it that way from scratch. 

 

“You really are like the perfect package. This is really amazing.” Duo took a ginger sip. The compliment had Zechs on edge, because he sensed a ‘but’ following it. With a heavy sigh he leaned across the bar where Duo was sitting, lounged back in the stool slouching lazily. 

 

“Is this your way of breaking up with me?” That caught Duo’s attention and his eyes immediately focused upward to meet the other man’s

 

“What? No, of course not.” A little embarrassed that he was being pouty about Heero, Duo set the mug down and sighed heavily. Raking his fingers through his hair he further pulled strands from the loose ponytail. “I guess, I’m just petty and I don’t want Heero to be happy. I hate that it did bother me, that he got what he wanted.” At that, Duo knew he was being an ass. Despite his bad behavior, Zechs chuckled and only further leaned across the bar to trace his fingers against Duo’s forearm.    
  


“We should have just stayed at your place and had really loud obnoxious sex. That would have been great revenge.” Relaxing, Duo chuckled.

 

“Why would we do that? I’m so possessive, I don’t want to share you.” 

 

“That’s a really good answer.” 

  
  


xxx

The doorbell rang for a third time, followed by a frantic bang of the knocker. Zechs was in no position to answer the door. On his knees in front of the bed with his face buried between Duo’s spread legs. He had Duo on all fours facing away from him, in his bed completely nude and completely unraveled. White knuckles squeezed into the comforter as Zechs was doing a thorough job of using his tongue as a weapon. The stubble from his chin had Duo begging as it brushed his perineum. 

 

“For God’s sake.” Duo hissed out at the persistent knocking. 

 

“Stay right there. I’ll take care of this.” Zechs stood up and Duo groaned at the lack of contact, but he smoothed his hand up Duo’s spine and he melted down onto his stomach. Wiping his mouth, he didn’t particularly care how disheveled he looked answering the door. 

 

“Relena?” Cracking the door, he used his arm to block her from immediately busting in. 

 

“Are you going to invite me in?” It was perhaps not the time to be crass with his sister, but he sighed heavily and made way for her to brush past him through the threshold. 

 

“I’ve got Duo upstairs let me go tell him to put some clothes on.” With an eye roll, he informed her. She snickered covering her mouth. 

 

“You’re such a cad.” She teased but Zechs was not amused. “I hope I didn’t catch you in the middle of whatever it is you do.” 

 

Clenching his jaw tightly he decided to not elaborate, because he doubted anyone had ever even mentioned the extremely pleasurable feeling of getting your salad tossed to her. “Well, you got a nice preview back at the apartment.” He tossed the snide comment over his shoulder just for his own benefit. 

 

“Duo, sweetheart, I’m so sorry it’s. ‘Lena. You can stay up here if you want. If you promise not to have too much fun without me.” Grinning as Duo groaned into the duvet loudly with sheer loathing. 

 

“Well I can’t eat my own ass, so I think I won’t be having near the same amount of fun.” Duo was smirking into his forearms not even bothering to look over his shoulder. 

 

By the time he’d ventured back Relena was sitting up straight on the edge of the couch crimson as she avoided his eyes. 

 

“Don’t knock it until you try it.” Raising an eyebrow, Zechs couldn’t help but smirk deviously back at her shock. 

 

“I would never do-do  _ that.”  _ Even for a second, he’d forgotten that he was the perverted one in her mind. 

 

“Have you even had sex ‘Lena?” The thought of her having sex with Heero made him want to wretch, but it was too late to retract his inquiry. 

 

She paused nervously with her hands in her lap. “Yes, I have with Heero. Don’t tell Mom and Dad.” She rushed the last request wringing her hands. 

 

“Why would I? I’m glad you know what you’re getting into before you get married. I know you don’t want to hear my advice, but I think it’s important to know what you want or else your partner will never know how to please you.” Sex had long lost its embarrassment to him. There wasn’t much left that could make him blush. 

 

“Thanks, Mil. Was it hard for you to figure out what you liked?” The frankness of her question had him a little taken aback, but he was relieved to see Duo in one of his t-shirts and sweatpants that were a little too long for him. Zechs gestured him towards him in the oversized arm chair he had curled up in. Duo placed himself carefully on the arm of the chair, but Relena could barely look at her brother let alone him. 

 

“It was. There’s no manual out there. Well, actually I’m sure there is.” He laughed at his own internal joke told for his amusement alone. “It’s about trust and experimenting. Do you trust Heero?” 

 

“I really do.” Finally, she looked up to see Duo there and smiled calmly. The guilt Duo tried to conceal by returning her smile, but it looked forced. He was lucky that she didn’t really know him, so he could fake her out. “He really loves me.” That statement hit Duo straight in the chest and he rubbed the offending source of the pain with his fingertips harshly. It wasn’t that he was jealous, he was more hurt that he was part of the reason Heero wasn’t worthy of her trust. Zechs wrapped an arm around his hips, as he tried to pull away. It was grounding. He placed his hands between his knees as he crossed his legs, restraining himself from gnawing on his lip. 

 

“I’m sorry about Dad. That he always made you feel like you had to be ashamed.” That took Zechs off guard, especially since Duo was in the room. They were both raised to  _ never _ bring up family dirty laundry in front of company. He had been seventeen when he had told his Dad off for making him pretend to be “into women” in front of some lobbyists that were having dinner with them. One of them had brought his daughter, who was apparently impressed with Zechs.  He brought his boyfriend. When they had left his father had slapped him hard across the face. It wasn’t the first time his father had struck him, but it was the first time he told him how he felt. 

 

“ _ You should be the one ashamed. I have nothing to be ashamed of.”  _

 

It had really been the only moment there was a hint of respect in his father’s expression. It didn’t last long, but when his father refused to meet his glance or stand too close to him, he remembered that moment.

 

“Relena, I haven’t been ashamed since I was thirteen. I don’t live my life for him. I know who I am. If he wants to call me a pervert, that’s his prerogative, but I don’t have to prove that my love is valid to anyone.” It took her a minute to swallow the lump forming in her throat before she could really look to him. 

 

“Duo, you’re so quiet. Are you okay? I really came over, because I wanted to talk to you.” That had Duo biting his lip and crushing his thighs with the crease of his knee as he wrapped his ankle behind the other calf. 

 

“Me? I’m not sure if I’m the best source for the insight into  Heero’s mind if that’s what you’re digging at.” He scratched at his ear pulling at all of the hoops there. Comforting, Zechs squeezed his hip and tried to distract from the rapid heartbeat, he could see just underneath the surface of the skin on his neck. 

 

“That’s a shame. He says you’re one of his closest friends.” That was true until Duo had ruined it by drunkenly kissing him on his twenty-first birthday. 

 

“Yeah, I mean he was my college roommate so we spent a lot of time together.” The panic started to set in. Was she trying to ask him about their relationship? Did she know? Could she see it written all over him? “He’s a good guy. I wish I could say we are as close as we used to be, but we’ve drifted apart.” It wasn’t a lie, so hopefully, she wouldn’t call him on it for the bluff that it really was.

 

“That’s such a shame, but it explains why we haven’t met yet. Well, maybe it’s good that you’re dating my brother. It’ll give you two the chance to reconnect.” 

 

Duo was literally biting his tongue as she spoke to him in a soft understanding voice, completely devoid of suspicion.

 

“Well, I guess I should be going. I should have thought before I decided to drop in. Heero and I are staying at a hotel about a block away and I just wanted to talk since you both were in such a rush.” Smirking knowingly her gaze fell between the two of them. “Don’t get into too much trouble you two.” Standing, she smoothed her hands over her slacks before hugging Duo tighter than he expected her too and kissed Zechs’ cheek tenderly. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to talk you?” Squeezing her shoulder, Zechs offered, secretly hoping Heero would take care of her instead. 

 

“No, no. Don’t trouble yourself, Heero said he’d take me on a joy ride in the squad car.” Her pale eyebrows bounced with excitement as he ushered her out. Mrs. Water’s looked between the two of them with interest before scowling and returning to the book she was reading amongst her plant children.

 

The second the door clicked shut behind her, Duo exhaled heavily.

 

“She’s exhausting.” Scrubbing his face, he couldn’t face the mess he was in anymore tonight.

 

“Tell me about it. That’s why I never talk to her. She means well, she just lives in a fantasy.” Taking his seat in the armchair he pulled Duo into his lap and he came bonelessly into his arms. Defensively, Duo wrapped his arms around his waist and stared with a twisted smile at the start of a hickey right under Zechs’ jaw. It looked like an overripe strawberry and he traced it with his nose before pressing his lips to it. “For real, you okay?” Zechs nuzzled into the affection, feeling the stinging pressure from the still tender patch of skin.

 

“Yeah. I guess I just feel guilty for being such an adulterer.” A poor attempt at distraction, he traced his fingers down Zechs chest pressing into his sternum, to feel if his heart was starting to race, but it was cool and steady to his disappointment.

 

“We do need to find you a new roommate, but right now you don’t need to worry about that.” 

 

“Mmm, what did you have in mind?” Carefully, he untangled his legs to straddle Zechs lap pulling his face up to kiss him slowly and languidly pulling away. “Give me details.” Maneuvering him, he guided Zechs’ lips to his neck so he could return the favor.

 

“First, I’m going to take  _ my _ clothes off of you.” That had a nice ring to it and he bit into the flesh covering Duo’s Adam's apple. His reward a faint yip as he smoothed the skin with his tongue. “Then, I’m going to taste every inch of you. Starting with your ear.” Mimicking his words, he took the closest ear to him between his teeth slowly tugging until Duo yielded pulling back. Zechs didn’t let that go, and he licked a stripe up the side of his exposed throat until he felt Duo’s hands squeeze into the fabric of his shirt. 

 

“Carry me up the stairs.” 

 

“Eager are we?” As punishment, Duo raked his long fingers through the loose platinum strands and pulled them back forcing Zechs’ neck to arch into the rough motion. 

 

“I think far too many people have interrupted us today. I want you inside me.” The words sent shutters straight through the nerve endings in Zechs’ spine. No hesitation, Zechs clung to his thighs and stood waiting for Duo’s thighs to squeeze and his ankles to press into the small of his back. All he did was groan at the alleviation of gravity and tightened the grip he had on Zechs’ hair. With a few grunts, Zechs took each stair hastily, before depositing the groaning body onto his bed. He could still see the indentations from his limbs from being here mere hours before. “Take off your clothes baby.” Duo purred as he removed his t-shirt and shimmied out of the loose sweatpants. How could Zechs deny that request? He removed his clothes to hover over Duo’s body brushing skin against skin. 

 

“What do you want lover?” Whispering hotly in Duo’s ear he ran his fingers slowly up his sides eliciting shivers and excited whimpers.

 

“Touch me on the inside.” 

 

Leaning over him, Zechs reached into his nightstand to retrieve the lubricant that had gotten an increasing amount of use lately. Slicking up his fingers, he warmed it with his thumb, over his middle and index finger. Duo rolled his head back and then the side as fingers were thrust inside of him. It was such a relief to finally be filled and he rolled his hips forward seeking more contact. The fingers were removed, with a defiant grunt from Duo, only to return with more lube and a third finger and he curled them inside of Duo for a moan as his eyes rolled back behind his eyelids. Fingertips were digging into Zechs biceps as legs dragged up his sides beckoning him closer. Duo was a dancer after all, and he pushed his legs back until he was completely exposed. 

 

“You ready, Sugar?” 

 

Duo was licking his teeth, leaning up only enough to pull him forward. Zechs hurried to tear the condom wrapper with his teeth and roll it down before Duo could grow impatient and flip them over and mounted him. He wanted to control Duo’s pleasure.

 

“Please, baby. I want to feel you.” Tonight, he wouldn’t make Duo  _ really  _ beg. The constant interruptions had been enough teasing. Pushing into Duo’s pliant body was enough to make him climax, so Zechs held still inside of him. Cooling the urgent burning in his stomach. Even as Duo was aching beneath him lifting his hips to meet him. Duo wrapped his legs around him and he was surrounded in all ways by the warmth of the dancer’s body. It was more intimate, being faced to face and having Duo’s body creating slick friction against him as he pulled out and thrust back in completely. Sweat broke down his shoulders and Duo’s fingers were quick to spread it down each nodule of his spine, panting in his ear. When the pace grew urgent, Duo’s body tensed with every slick slapping sound of contact, losing himself in the rhythm. It was the first orgasm he’d ever had without rubbing his cock, and it completely blindsided him. Duo’s finger squeezed firmly into his hair as he exhaled heavily as if he’d been holding his breath. The intense tremors rippling through Duo’s body had Zechs slowing his pace and he rolled his hips shallowly until Duo’s eyes fluttered coming back to him.

 

“Mmm, don’t you wanna come inside me?” Coaxing, Duo lowered his calves enough to use his foot as leverage to ignite the excitement back into their rocking motion. 

 

“Don’t you want to come again?” Smirking, Zechs untangled them pulling the dancer’s hips on his thighs and the limber legs over his shoulders.

 

“You are literally trying to kill me aren’t you?” Duo threw his head back and arched his lower back. Nothing mattered anymore. Not Heero, not Relena and not even he mattereanymorere. The only thing that mattered was the warm blood pumping into his ears and his lover’s skin under his fingernails. He practically cried his way to another orgasm and begged Zechs to come inside of him. When he remembered that they were two distinct people, Zechs was pulling out of him and he let his legs fall bonelessly from his elbows. The sudden loss of heaviness and heat made Duo shiver. It took him a while to realize he was alone in the bed.

 

“I thought you fell asleep on me.” Zechs was back in his line of sight with a warm damp towel, that he traced across his abs. He flexed at the response and the cooling sensation that fan gave. It was probably the least sexy response he could muster, but he giggled as the touch became light and ticklish. 

 

“Okay, okay I’m clean.” It was far from the truth, but he’d rather be dirty and retain some dignity. He grabbed Zechs’ wrist and he looked back at him tenderly. 

 

“Stay the night.” He sat next to him on the bed. “I’m not on call tomorrow morning.” 

 

“I think I need a cigarette and a bath.” Duo draped his hand over his eyes, uncomfortable with the icy warm stare gazing over him.

 

“I don’t have any smokes, but I can set you up with a bath.” Chuckling Zechs traced the back of his hand coaxingly. 

 

The water looked steamy warm and enticing, made even more tempting by the fragrant herbal smell and the naked man sitting on the edge of the deep soaking tub. 

 

“Shall I leave you to it?” It wasn’t really a question, especially when he was creeping closer to him as Duo loomed in the doorway leering at him. The kiss was more questioning that Duo expected, but he deepened it messily, open mouthed.

 

“You’re going to make a mess of me and not even clean it up?”  Running his fingers up Duo’s side, he elicited a shudder in response, but he could only chuckle and roll his eyes at Duo’s impish little grin.

There was a lot of awkward unspoken words between them as Zechs smoothed Duo’s hair back making little droplets of water drip down his face. He leaned forward in the water to let Zechs follow the trail of hair sticking to his spine. 

 

“Duo, you going to talk to me or are you just going to keep pretending?” The kiss Zechs gave to the side of his neck was too tender and he leaned back into his arm letting the water slosh around his chest.

 

“You’re going to break my heart aren’t you Milliardo Zechs Merquise Peacecraft?” There was a playful tone to Duo’s voice, but behind it was a coded warning.

 

“Why do you say that?” Zechs’ initial instinct was to pull him in closer, but there was more finesse required to handle Duo Maxwell. He was a runner. That was clear to him. 

 

“You’re seducing me with fancy sex, fancy cooking and fancy toiletries.” Duo could feel the chuckle erupting in the man behind him as he sank deeper against the warmth of his chest. The rise and fall of steady breath was comforting. The soft inhale against his temple and brush of lips against his hair made him yearn to trust. Arms wrapped around him squeezing his chest. 

 

“I’m not going to deny any of that. Is it working at least?” There was no need to peek his head around Duo’s shoulder to confirm he knew that bottom lips was sucked between Duo’s teeth, mercifully biting at the skin beneath it. That was enough of an answer for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little short, but the next part is a little on the lengthy side so I'm cutting it here to break it up a little.

The last time Duo woke up after spending the night, in the biblical sense, with Zechs he’d woken up tangled in his sheets snuggling his cat. It was a relief when he found himself on his side, eyes fluttering with recognition, of the familiar pattern of dark freckles between the surgeon’s shoulder blades. He yearned to run his tongue across them and have that spine arch underneath him in return. Instead, he quietly slipped himself from the oversized bed. It piqued his interest that Zechs slept on the very edge of the bed. The tall man looking miniscule, curled up. His knees bent and pressed together with his arms tightly wrapped around his waist. 

 

Even as he was tiptoeing out of bed, Zechs had already started to stir awake. 

 

“Good morning.” He announced groggily rolling onto his back and stretching his limbs out languidly. 

 

_ Hot damn. Good Morning Maxwell.  _

 

Duo had to remind himself of his mission and not get distracted by the possibility of going for another tumble in those high thread count sheets.

 

“Get dressed.” Duo was busy pulling on his clothes from the previous night. “Let’s stop by my place, so I can get a change of clothes and then we’re going on an adventure baby.” Zechs had hardly even acknowledged his own existence and Duo was already full on hitting the ground running. He was hesitant to even ask what a “Duo Maxwell Adventure” would entail. 

 

“Do I want to know what this adventure is?” 

 

“Put on some comfortable shoes.” That seemed ominous coming from the dancer’s mouth, but he abided, digging for his running shoes from the closet. Duo paused tying his own shoes to gaze over the vast amount of skin as he watched Zechs dress, not bothering to hide his obvious ogling. “I’m going to take you somewhere to rape and murder you.” A devilish smirk crawled across Duo’s lips as he leaned back on the dishevelled bed. 

 

“Can’t rape the willing.” Zechs shot over his shoulder as he slipped into a worn pair of jeans. “I’d appreciate if  you would make it good for me before you murder me.” There was a crass smirk on Duo’s face when Zechs looked back at him, a very near  _ almost  _ blush on his face. 

 

They took the Hudson Line down to Manitou. Zechs knew exactly where Duo was taking him. He’d hiked the Anthony’s Nose trail several times. It was a great leisurely day hike, and he’d taken friends that weren’t as experienced with rugged terrain. Ultimately this would give them the opportunity to talk. The thought surprised Zechs. Duo was usually less enthusiastic about being forced into conversation unless it was over drinks. Even on the train, Duo was quiet taking easy sips from the cardboard cup of coffee, before placing it back between his thighs. No nervous twitching in sight. 

 

The trailhead was a few miles from their stop and Duo remained quiet, but he was smiling. The silence was easy and comfortable. 

 

“You’ve been here before haven’t you?” Duo looked up raising an eyebrow judgmentally as Zechs let on too easily that he knew what direction they were headed. 

 

He chuckled wrapping an arm around the sour dancer, in attempts at redemption. “Not with you sunshine.” 

 

“You’re terrible, and I’m never going to try and do something nice with you  _ ever _ again.” It was a weak threat and Zechs smothered him in his arms. There was a sudden nagging inside of Duo. The urge to ruin something just when it started to get good. 

 

Zechs took it easy on him to the peak, he didn’t use his longer legs to his advantage and mountain goat his way up the trail. He even stopped a few times when he could keep going to let Duo gulp down the water he’d brought for them. 

 

“It’s really gorgeous up here. I never thought it could be this beautiful here. You get so jaded in Manhattan.” Duo panted softly, almost erotically to Zechs at least, and squeezed onto his hips firmly as he looked out at their rocky surroundings. 

 

“If  you like this we should go camping together sometime.” That rewarded Zechs with a throaty chuckle from Duo.

 

“Do I look like I camp?” It was true, Duo didn’t necessarily come off as the “roughing it” type, but neither did he.

 

“I think you’ll like it. Plus, who doesn’t want to have sex in a tent?” 

 

Duo wasted precious drinking water to flick droplets at him from the tips of his fingertips, with superhuman accuracy. “Literally no one.”

  
  
  


xxx

  
  


Humming softly to himself, Duo maneuvered out of the clawfoot tub in his apartment feeling much more cheerful than he had when Heero railroaded him with his fiance. Heero had been off galavanting with her, and he’d been having amazing phone sex while Zechs was on call all week. There were so many things that he was going to make Zechs pay for. All of the ideas he’d put in his head. He was absolutely positive he’d never be allowed to show his face at the hospital, because Zechs was not whispering. There was a doctor and naughty nurse fantasy growing in his head, and he was imagining Zechs in a very politically incorrect nurse’s uniform. 

 

The old front door knob had him hasten his motions to getting dressed and bringing him down from the high of his illicit day dream. It was tempting to throw his towel in the hamper and hide in his room, but it would be inevitable - Heero would want to talk to him. One of Heero’s many annoying talents were finding moments when Duo was the happiest and destroying them. 

 

“Hey, Duo are you home?”

 

As if he didn’t know. Duo finger combed his hair, ignoring the growing wet spots the ends of his hair was creating on the shoulder of his t-shirt.

 

“Yeah.” Yelling back, he gave in and meandered into the living area. The last thing he needed was to leave an open invitation into his bedroom. 

 

“So, Relena said she stopped by to talk to you last week.” He ignored the incredulous look Heero was giving him and plopped himself on the well-loved couch.

 

“Yeah, so.” Before Heero could lay out his verbal assault, Duo interrupted cross his arms around himself. “ Let’s not beat around the bush here. Obviously you know I didn’t say anything incriminating to her about us.” Gesturing between them, Duo tried to soften the scowl on his face, but the crease between his eyebrows only furrowed further.

  
  


“I know you didn’t.” There was a softness there, that Duo hadn’t expected. “I just wanted to say ‘thank you’ for being kind to her. I didn’t mean to ambush you like that. I figured you’d stay over at your  _ his _ house. You’ve been staying over there a lot lately.” Aside from the subtle jealousy, it was almost an apology. He had really only spent a handful of nights there, but he wasn’t going to split hairs. “Are you going to her birthday party this weekend?” 

 

“I don’t know.” It was the truth. He found his hands suddenly very interesting, because he didn’t really belong there. He wasn’t sure he was really ready to meet Zechs’ parents. Or even hear them call him Milliardo all night. He’d been tense enough around his sister and she seemed decent enough. “If Zechs asks me to, I will.” Looking up, he drew a very clear line in the sand as to what side he was on now. 

 

It was hard for Duo, because there was something final about the look between them. Heero softening, talking to him in a way he had so rarely before. They were both finding comfort in other people. It was almost like a faded secret now. He could still remember all the things that had been so attractive about Heero in the first place. Before all of the jealousy and the girlfriends and the secrets. When it had just been them, in a dorm room sneaking around. Snuggled up in comically small twin beds, too high on endorphins to care.

 

It was a relief when Heero said nothing more, and they could go back to ignoring each other’s existence. He could put nostalgia on the back burner.

  
  


xxx

  
  


“What are you wearing?” Duo bit into his lip eagerly.

 

“You know what I’m wearing.” Chuckling, Zechs picked up the phone gauging his surroundings in the middle of the hospital. Looking carefully for anyone that he could  _ really _ embarrass himself in front of. He had to duck into a comatose patient’s room to shield his dignity. “Wait aren’t you teaching a master class today?” Placing his hand indignantly upon his hip, lowering his voice as if Mr. Foster could actually hear him. If he did miraculously wake-up he’d have some very salacious aural memories.

 

“Yeah, the youngins are on a break before I torture them some more.” Smirking, Duo decided to not tease him any further about the poor comatose patient he was sure had heard ever torrid word that dripped out of the surgeon’s mouth. “If I wasn’t sure you were at work I would think you were avoiding me.”

 

“You know I’m not. I had to pick up so many shifts to get all of Saturday off for Lena’s party.” Rolling his eyes he suddenly longed for their conversation to return to literally anything aside from his family. “It’s the most coveted of days off.” No one wanted to give them up and he was almost always scheduled on them.

 

“About that.” All week, he’d been waiting for him to ask him to attend Relena’s party. It seemed like the natural next step. He’d gotten up and hiked for him after all. That was commitment. He’d talked himself into not feeling snubbed if he didn’t want him to be his plus one. It was such a predicament for him. On one side he didn’t want to deal with it, but he also didn’t want Zechs to be ashamed of him. “Do you want me to come?” 

 

Taken aback by his bluntness, Zechs tried to conjure up exactly what he wanted.

 

“Do you really want to come? It’s going to be horrible. My parents are horrible and Lena is a piece of work. Not to mention Mr. Knight in Shining Armor will be there and my parents will be all over him.” 

 

“Well, when you put it like that. I want to come. Unless you don’t want me to meet them, if you’re afraid I might embarrass you.” It was totally a loaded gun of a half question.    
  


“Duo, you know I’m not embarrassed by you, but the last thing I want to do is put you in a situation you’re going to resent me for it later.” Swallowing it down, he had to talk himself off a ledge. It wasn’t like Duo was asking to move in, he was just asking to attend a party with him. Zechs had barely come to grips with the fact that this was turning into something not as casual as he’d planned. He was really stupid for thinking that it would. He was a serial monogamist. Everytime he tried to find just some good old fashioned man on man sex, it bit him in the ass. In one occasion literally and figuratively.

 

“So, it is too soon?” 

 

“No, no. Duo don’t get defensive. If you want to come, come.” He tried to not pause too long in between his statements to not fan the flames already growing over the phone. There was a heavy sign in Zechs’ ear as if Duo was partially hoping he’d escape the torture as well. “We could always skip the party and just fuck all day.” 

 

“Is that  _ all  _ you think about.” 

 

“Oh that’s rich coming from you.” There was a deep throaty, signaturely Duo, chuckle ringing in his ear. He could tell he had put him on speaker phone and he was disappointed it wasn’t closer feeling like it was directly in his ear. “We’ll have to take a cab, but I can meet you at your apartment.”

 

“You’ll meet me on the stoop. You can’t be trusted not to drag me upstairs kicking and screaming.” 


	14. Chapter 14

Humming softly to himself, Duo maneuvered out of the clawfoot tub in his apartment feeling much more cheerful than he had when Heero railroaded him with his fiance. Heero had been off galavanting with her, and he’d been having amazing phone sex while Zechs was on call all week. There were so many things that he was going to make Zechs pay for. All of the ideas he’d put in his head. He was absolutely positive he’d never be allowed to show his face at the hospital because Zechs was not whispering. There was a doctor and naughty nurse fantasy growing in his head, and he was imagining Zechs in a very politically incorrect nurse’s uniform. 

 

The old front door knob had him hasten his motions to getting dressed and bringing him down from the high of his illicit daydream. It was tempting to throw his towel in the hamper and hide in his room, but it would be inevitable - Heero would want to talk to him. One of Heero’s many annoying talents were finding moments when Duo was the happiest and destroying them. 

“Hey, Duo are you home?”

As if he didn’t know. Duo finger-combed his hair, ignoring the growing wet spots the ends of his hair was creating on the shoulder of his t-shirt.

“Yeah.” Yelling back, he gave in and meandered into the living area. The last thing he needed was to leave an open invitation into his bedroom. 

“So, Relena said she stopped by to talk to you last week.” He ignored the incredulous look Heero was giving him and plopped himself on the well-loved couch.

“Yeah, so.” Before Heero could lay out his verbal assault, Duo interrupted crossing his arms around himself, a fusion between aggression and protectiveness. “ Let’s not beat around the bush here. Obviously, you know I didn’t say anything incriminating to her about us.” Gesturing between them, Duo tried to soften the scowl on his face, but the crease between his eyebrows only furrowed further.

****  
  


“I know you didn’t.” There was a softness there, that Duo hadn’t expected. “I just wanted to say ‘thank you’ for being kind to her. I didn’t mean to ambush you like that. I figured you’d stay over at  _ his _ house. You’ve been staying over there a lot lately.” Aside from the subtle jealousy, it was almost an apology. He had really only spent a handful of nights there, but he wasn’t going to split hairs. “Are you going to her birthday party this weekend?” 

“I don’t know.” It was the truth. He found his hands suddenly very interesting because he didn’t really belong there. He wasn’t sure he was really ready to meet Zechs’ parents. Or even hear them call him Milliardo all night. He’d been tense enough around his sister and she seemed decent enough. “If Zechs asks me to, I will.” Looking up, he drew a very clear line in the sand as to what side he was on now. 

It was hard for Duo because there was something final about the look between them. Heero softened, talking to him in a way he had so rarely before. They were both finding comforts in other people. It was almost like a faded secret now. He could still remember all the things that had been so attractive about Heero in the first place. Before all of the jealousy and the girlfriends and the secrets. When it had just been them, in a dorm room sneaking around. Snuggled up in comically small twin beds, too high on endorphins and cheap weed to care.

It was a relief when Heero said nothing more, and they could go back to ignoring each other’s existence. He could put nostalgia on the back burner.

****  
  


xxx

****  
  


“What are you wearing?” Duo bit his lip eagerly.

“You know what I’m wearing.” Chuckling, Zechs picked up the phone gauging his surroundings in the middle of the hospital. Looking carefully for anyone that he could  _ really _ embarrass himself in front of. He had to duck into a comatose patient’s room to shield his dignity. “Wait aren’t you teaching a master class today?” Placing his hand indignantly upon his hip and lowered his voice as if Mr. Foster could actually hear him. If he did miraculously wake-up he’d have some very salacious aural memories.

“Yeah, the youngin’s are on a break before I torture them some more.” Smirking, Duo decided to not tease him any further about the poor comatose patient, who was their usual audience. Duo was sure the poor man had heard every torrid word that dripped out of the surgeon’s mouth. “If I wasn’t sure you were at work I would think you were avoiding me.”

“You know I’m not. I had to pick up so many shifts to get all of Saturday off for Lena’s party.” Rolling his eyes he suddenly longed for their conversation to return to literally anything aside from his family. “It’s the most coveted of days off.” No one wanted to give them up and he was almost always scheduled for them.

“About that.” All week, he’d been waiting for him to ask him to attend Relena’s party. It seemed like the natural next step. He’d gotten up and hiked for him after all. That was commitment. He’d talked himself into not feeling snubbed if he didn’t want him to be his plus one. It was such a predicament for him. On one side he didn’t want to deal with it, but he also didn’t want Zechs to be ashamed of him. “Do you want me to come?” 

Taken aback by his bluntness, Zechs tried to conjure up exactly what he wanted.

“Do you really want to come? It’s going to be horrible. My parents are horrible and Lena is a piece of work. Not to mention Mr. Knight in Shining Armor will be there and my parents will be all over him.” 

“Well, when you put it like that, I want to come. Unless you don’t want me to meet them if you’re afraid I might embarrass you.” It was a loaded gun of a half question.    
  


“Duo, you know I’m not embarrassed by you, but the last thing I want to do is put you in a situation you’re going to resent me for it later.” Swallowing it down, he had to talk himself off a ledge. It wasn’t like Duo was asking to move in, he was just asking to attend a party with him. Zechs had barely come to grips with the fact that this was turning into something not as casual as he’d planned. He was really stupid for thinking that it would. He was a serial monogamist. Every time he tried to find just some good old fashioned man on man sex, it bit him in the ass. In one occasion literally and figuratively.

“So, it is too soon?” 

“No, no. Duo don’t get defensive. If you want to come, come.” He tried to not pause too long in between his statements to not fan the flames already growing over the phone. There was a heavy sigh in Zechs’ ear as if Duo was partially hoping he’d escape the torture as well. “We could always skip the party and just fuck all day.” 

“Is that  _ all  _ you think about.” 

“Oh, that’s rich coming from you.” There was a deep throaty, signaturely Duo, chuckle ringing in his ear. He could tell he had put him on speaker phone and he was disappointed it wasn’t closer feeling like it was directly in his ear. “We’ll have to take a cab, but I can meet you at your apartment.”

“You’ll meet me on the stoop. You can’t be trusted not to drag me upstairs kicking and screaming.” 

****  
  
  


xxx

****  
  


It reminded Zechs of the first time he’d seen Duo sprawled out on his stoop. Except, this time he looked older in the gray slacks and pressed navy shirt. There were too many buttons undone, but he wasn’t complaining at all. He could care less what anyone else thought, there was just a tease of creamy skin that he could distract himself with when things got difficult. 

“Hey Foxy, you’re looking good.” Duo was dusting himself off standing up on his own, refusing to take Zech’s outstretched hand. It was probably one of the only suits Zechs owned. It wasn’t until he had already gotten it dry cleaned that he remembered Treize had bought it for him. At least it wasn’t something that had good memories tied to it, only to be ruined by cocktails and torture with his blood relatives.

“Thanks. You clean up well too.” Crooking his arm he let Duo thread his arm around the space rather formally. 

The cab ride was quiet and he could feel the anxiety radiating. Duo was crossing and uncrossing his legs in five-minute intervals. He groped his hand in the darkness of the backseat until the dancer looked up at him alarmed by the sudden warmth on the back of his hand.

“It’s going to be okay.” Really, Zechs didn’t know that to be true, but he could at least give Duo the illusion so he could survive the night with his spirit still intact.

They were fortunate that Kitty answered the door. The sounds of guests mingling almost sounded like a canned track for a movie set.  

“Oh, Milliardo. I was starting to worry that you wouldn’t be able to make it tonight.” Subtle guilt trip tally - one.

“Nope, just bad traffic.” At least in New York, you could blame everything on “bad traffic” or a “wreck”. She didn’t seem to question, but her eyes landed on his guest shortly after she had given him a thorough once over cataloging him until next time.

“Who is this?” A sly smirk appeared across her bright red lips as she ushered them inside putting her hand on Duo’s shoulder as if she were pulling him inside to get a better look at him under the harsh lights of the foyer. 

“This is Duo.” Zechs had almost dropped the “boyfriend” bomb, but they hadn’t discussed that level of formality between them. They’d done more groans and pleas than actual conversation in regards to the escalation path of their relationship.

“I’m his boyfriend.” With that, Zechs nearly choked on his own throat closing up at the ring of Duo’s words. Duo squeezed his hand tighter before relinquishing it to attempt to shake Kitty’s hand. She batted the hand away playfully before squeezing him in close, but only at the shoulders. Their hips were still miles apart. Even the friendliest of gestures could be made cold by his family.

“Oh, well it’s so nice to meet you, honey. Come inside let’s get you two a glass of champagne, shall we?” Kitty was perfectly made up, she looked like the kind of perfect host you’d see on a 1950’s magazine cover. At least his bougie family could be counted on to have good wine. 

“Sorry, she was looking for a “is this a friend or…” explanation.” Softly, Duo whispered into his ear and he tried to play it off coolly as if it didn’t bother him.

“Oh, did you not want to be my boyfriend? I’m pretty sure that would be rude to take it back now.” Smirking, he covered his anxiety up, but Duo still rolled his eyes mockingly back at him not buying his little charade one bit. Taking the champagne glass thrust forward at him, Zechs took a strong gulp before he started sweating. This was typical Duo, he was jumping three steps forward not listening to the caution in his mind, only the impulsiveness of his gut.

“So, Duo. Tell me what is it that you do?” Here the judgment began.

“I’m a dancer.” Duo swallowed a taste of champagne with a nod of approval as he watched Kitty’s face morph into confusion. She chewed lightly at the inside of her cheek searching for a better explanation. “I teach too.” She nodded and Zechs tried not to notice that she was looking at him like someone that you paid to perform like a trained circus monkey.

“He’s very talented.” It was a poor attempt at playing the role of supportive boyfriend and that was the second strike on his record tonight.

“Well, you’d have to be to make a living. That’s so great Heero could help you out and be your roommate. It must be nice to have him close.” Softening her gaze she sipped gingerly from the crystal flute in her hand.

Duo nearly choked at her statement as if it were an accusation, and perhaps in a way it was.

“Well, now I’m sure Heero will want his own place so Relena and he will probably want privacy.” It was the best escape he could muster as he coughed into the back of his hand nervously.

“Kitty,” Zechs warned softly at her, but she seemed puzzled by the exhaustion on her step son’s face. 

“Well perhaps by then you two will be in the market for your own place together.” It was her attempt at a genuine reach to correct her apparent faux paux, but it only had Duo pulling at the collar of his shirt that wasn’t even buttoned and a menacing glare from Zechs’ direction.

“Excuse us, I’ll get you another glass darling.” Mockingly, Zechs included the pet name as he pulled Duo along, hand low on his back. The gesture was sure to stir a little gossip amongst the guests. “I told you it was going to be horrible.” Softly, Zechs whispered into Duo’s ear, brushing the waves of hair to the opposite shoulder so he had better access.

“Do you think she was trying to force you into making me an honest woman?” Duo chortled as he took another glass from one of the waiters carrying extravagant looking trays filled with thin flutes of champagne. Every waiter held the same stony expression as if they were forcing themselves to pretend they weren’t despising every minute of this dull party. 

“Probably, it’s rather unfortunate that you’re a wild untameable woman. Is this turning into “Pretty Woman”?” That awarded Zechs a firm backhand to his stomach that was hard enough to elicit an audible groan.

“You're not rich enough for me to be your kept woman.” 

“Ouch.” Zechs touched his chest in a mocked feeling of hurt.

“What happened to ‘I”m not independently wealthy’?” There was a shrewd devious look on Duo’s face, the kind that gave him rapidly devolving ideas about finding an abandoned room in his parent’s home. 

“You both came!” That shrill voice of his sister ran through Zechs’ ears at a near ear drum bursting volume. She had already thrown her arms around his and Duo’s neck before even giving them the opportunity to greet her independently. 

“Yes, you were kind enough to invite me.” Duo ran his unoccupied hand over her back holding her at a distance settling at her narrow hip.She pulled away full of joy. “It’s been a long time since i’ve seen you in a suit.” She ran her narrow fingers along the lapel of Zechs’ jacket. 

“Just for you.” He kissed her cheek hoping it was enough to pacify her and allow him to sneak off. His life wasn’t that good. “Come, come Duo I want you to meet everyone.” Who exactly everyone was, Zechs didn’t know, but she was pulling them along with a wave of her hand insistently. 

“Does bossiness run in the family?” Duo whispered softly leaning into the blonde as he meandered forward hoping she’d outpace them shortly.

“It’s an unfortunate family trait. Probably due to inbreeding.” Zechs face remained stoic as Duo nearly choked on the wine he’d been tossing back. “Do you want to get pizza after this?” As if he hadn’t just insulted his bloodline he continued and Duo chortled letting his arm cradle in the crook of the surgeon’s elbow.

“If you don’t take me to get pizza I might dump you.” 

They shared a secret look. A barely noticeable quiet laugh. As his father approached, he slipped his hands low on Duo’s hip, just blatant enough to make sure Marty noticed with a deep disapproving frown. There was a smug, satisfied smirk on his face as he took a sip of the bubbling wine before he enticed his father to come over and break it up by making too much eye contact. 

“That guy looks like he needs to loosen up.” Duo sank into the touch, letting his lip lean into his now “boyfriend”.

Zechs could only scoff because Marty had never loosened up a day in his life. “That’s Marty Peacecraft, my father.” Whispering softly in his ear he moved his hand to encompass Duo’s shoulder. His eyes drifted past blonde eyelashes to motion towards him subtly.

“I can see that.” With little tact, Duo began looking between them noticing the subtle ways he indeed did look like his father. It wasn’t obvious. Their hair color wasn’t the same, their eyes a different shape, but they had the same hands, the same mouth. “Let’s give them something to gossip about.” Duo was biting his lip in his signature fashion, this time more seductive less nervous. He took Zechs’ hand walking backward into the crowd of glimmering dresses and pressed wool suits and clinking cocktail glasses. No one else was dancing, but that didn’t seem to bother Duo as he took the stance of the lead, his hand drifting low on Zechs’ waist under the silk lining of his suit jacket. Reluctantly, Zechs let him spin him around to the slow beat of the jazz band playing in the background. It was comical, with the height difference. Zechs had to duck to clear Duo’s arm but at least he was smiling. It had been a long time since he’d felt joy with less than two feet separating him from his father. 

“You have no shame do you?” Dragging him in closer Duo squeezed them chest to chest. Zechs could feel him smile against his neck with a heavy puff of air. 

 

“Absolutely none.” 


End file.
